The Lion King 3 After The Peace
by CadyD
Summary: Kovu and Kiara take over the Pride Lands as King and Queen. All is well...however, a force greater than anything the pride has ever seen is rising. And after the peace, it will all come down to two lions who will make things right again.
1. The Ceremony

Here is the first chapter! Look out for the next very soon.

* * *

Kiara happily rasped her tongue over her two healthy cubs. Nala stood over her daughter, her ocean blue eyes gleaming whenever she glanced at her grandchildren.

Simba sat next to his mate, Nala, gazing down at his daughter proudly. He always knew things would go right at sometime...  
Kovu stood on the edge of Pride Rock, looking down upon the animals who gathered around Pride Rock. Zazu, the royal adviser, flew toward Pride Rock and landed at Kovu's paws, bowing down to his new King, wings unfolded. Kovu dipped his head in pleasure. Soon after, Rafiki, the shaman and one who presents cubs, began approaching Pride Rock. He climbed up the side and right up to where Kovu stood. Since Kovu didn't really know Rafiki as well as the others, her just dipped his head to the mandrill in respect and turned to look at his mate. Kiara nuzzled her parents affectionatally and picked up both her cubs. One cub, a male, had golden-brown fur like his mother, except he had Kovu's green eyes. The other cub was a female with rusty colored fur, a little like Kovu's. She had reddish-brown eyes. Rafiki walked over and spread a certain juice over Joka's forehead, marking the young cub to offically be Prince of the Pride Lands. Then, to make things easier, Kovu grabbed his son by the scruff and turned to Rafiki, leaving Kiara to easily hold one cub in her jaws.

Since Joka was the first born, he'd be King. Even though Maisha was born seconds after, the rule still follows that the first one born is destined to become King or Queen.  
Kovu handed Joka to Rafiki. Joka's green eyes flashed wide as he was taken away from his father, but Kovu gave his son a reassuring glance that seemed to calm Joka.

Rafiki nodded to both Kovu and Kiara and rose Joka above the crowd of serengeti animals who rose trunks, stomped hooves and flapped around in approval. Then, just a few minutes afterwards, each animal in the crowd bowed to the young prince. Zazu did the same. Just a while later, Rafiki handed Joka back to Kovu and took Maisha from Kiara's jaws.

Because Maisha wasn't the next to rule, Rafiki didn't hold her up as high, but every animal seemed to be pleased with the daughter of Kovu and Kiara.

When Rafiki handed Maisha back to Kiara, the King and Queen walked back toward the cave. The ceremony was over, and Rafiki began walking back, along the the other animals.

When Kovu and Kiara walked inside, Simba and Nala followed after them, followed by Timon and Pumbaa who looked thrilled.

"Finally," Timon exclaimed. "A _boy_!"  
Everyone laughed.


	2. The Forgotten Game

Here is chapter one! I hope you enjoy. Look out for chapter 2 soon.

* * *

Joka woke, his leaf-green eyes flashing open. He slid out from under his father's paw and stretched, letting out a squeaky yawn. Since the ceremony, Joka had grown a small grayish-brown tuft of fur on his head, the start of his mane. Joka turned, spotting the rusty colored cub laying next to their mother. That was his sister, Maisha.

"Hey," Joka gently padded over to where his sister lay. "Maisha, wake up." He prodded her side with his paw.

"Hmm?" Maisha's reddish-brown eyes opened. "What is it?"

Joka never really realized how much his sister had changed. She was quite the pretty cub with a nice chocolate-brown tail tip and cream colored belly fur. And, the thing that was a bit strange was the line marking that was on top of her neck. Their father told them stories of an evil lioness named Zira who had that same marking, but Maisha was the farthest you could get from evil! She was one of the nicest cubs Joka ever knew, though, she did have her days.

"Before mom or dad wakes up, come on! We can go play outside!" Joka whispered.

"Not without someone watching you, you wont." Kiara yawned, sitting up. Even though her comment was stern, her eyes were filled with affection for her cubs.

Kovu rose next to his mate, eyeing both his cubs thoughtfully. "Aunt Vitani can watch you." He decided. "Just don't go too far out."  
"Okay, dad!" Joka exclaimed. He dashed away without another word. Maisha followed after her brother in excitement.

Vitani was laying off to the side of the crowd of lionesses who all sprawled out on the cave floor. Joka and Maisha tried their best not to step on anyone.

"Hey, Aunt Vitani." Maisha nudged Vitani's paw.

Joka tugged on her ear. "Wake up!"  
"Hmm?" Vitani glanced up at them. Her violet-blue eyes gleaming when she saw her niece and nephew standing before her. "Good morning."  
"Morning, Aunt 'Tani." Joka yawned. "Dad said you'd watch us today."  
"Sure." Vitani nodded. "Where do you want to go?"  
"The Outlands!" Joka blurted before his sister could reply.

"No way." Vitani flicked her tail irritably.

"Aww, why not?" Joka's head hung in disappointment.

"It's too dangerous. And your father would rip me in half if he found out I took you there." Vitani said.

Joka sighed and gazed down at his paws. "Fine...we'll go somewhere else."  
Maisha stared at her brother in pity for a few heart-beats before suggesting, "How 'bout we go to the tall grasses. We can play hide and seek, Joka!"  
"Oh, where my favorite rock is." Vitani remarked. "Good, Maisha."  
"Let's go!" Joka exclaimed, seeming to forget about the first place he suggested.

Vitani and Maisha exchanged glances before padding after Joka.

The Pride Lands was awake and active that day. Zebras, antelope and wildebeest were out grazing.

_Mom and the other lionesses must be having a good hunt today. _Maisha thought.

The sky was blue and cloudless, the sun shining bright, sending rays of light down on the savannah grass. Vitani pricked her ears to the sound of many paws drumming against the earth, mixed with many birds chirping. Maisha could tell that Aunt Vitani wanted to be out hunting with the other lionesses, but also wanted to be with her brother's cubs just as much. Mostly, Vitani wanted cubs herself, so she would take advantage of any momment where another lion or lionesses needed their cubs to be babysat in the pride, or just plain taken care of. But Kovu and Simba were the only two males in the pride, so there really wasn't any one a lioness could have cubs with. Sometimes, the lioness in the pride would mate with rogue males. In other prides, males would usually kill cubs who had a rogue father. But since Kovu became King, he made a new rule. That since it is not a cub's fault that he or she has a rogue father, they will not be killed. Maisha wondered why Vitani never had mated with a rogue male. There were plenty around.

A hot breeze stirred Maisha's fur, turning around only to realize that Joka was leaning toward her, his muzzle barely touching her shoulder.

"Not it." He whispered.  
"Hey! No fair!" Maisha gasped.

"Too late for that." Joka laughed.

"I wasn't ready!" Maisha attempted to pounce on him.  
"Now, now," Vitani sepperated them. "Enough of that."  
"Yeah. There will be _more of that_ once we get to the tall grasses." Maisha cast a playful glare at her brother before continuing to walk again.

"Here we are." Vitani sighed. They came to a clearing surrounded by tall, yellow savannah grass. A rock was sitting right on the shore where a pond sat.

Vitani jumped up onto the rock and said, "Now don't go too far. Your father would kill me if one of you was hurt or lost."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Joka rolled his green eyes. He quickly snapped his attention toward Maisha, "Start counting." He taunted, dashing into the grass.

Maisha sighed and closed her eyes, begining to count to ten. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10." She counted slowly because she knew that if she counted fast, Joka would reappear and ask her to count slower. So she was relieved to see that he didn't come back. When she was done counting, Maisha called out, "Ready or not, here I come!" and lunged into the grass to begin stalking in the direction from which he brother ran in.

Joka was rushed at the sound of his sister now following in his tracks. He busted into another clearing surrounded by the thick grass. A log was to be seen on the other side, big enough for Joka to fit in. So he quickly ran over and crawled inside. _Hopefully she wont look in here. _He thought worriedly.

Suddenly, the grass rustled, causing Joka's muscles to tense. But he soon realized that it was from the opposite side of where he came from, so it wasn't Maisha.

_Maybe it's Aunt Vitani, trying to scare us. _He thought. But he quickly shook that from his mind. _That rustling sound was too small to be caused by an adult lioness._

Paw-steps drew closer to the log. Joka got low. _Whoever it is probably smelled me. _His thoughts kept playing through his mind. _I should take a look. No, I'll be killed! _His ears flattened against his head as a figure blocked the opening to the log.

"Hello?" A young, female voice called out.

"M-Maisha?" Joka whispered.

"Who's Maisha?" The voice asked.

"My sister." Joka replied.

"Oh," The voice on the other side of the log sounded confused. "Why are you sepperated from her?"  
Joka crawled toward the dark shadow, figuring whoever it was didn't mean him harm if she was asking him all these questions. The figure moved out of the way to let Joka out.

"We were playing a game." Joka finally replied. To his surprise, when he turned to look at who he was really talking to, it was a pretty pale-yellow furred cub with icy-blue eyes. "And, uh..." He was silently struck by the female cub's beauty. But he quickly shook that thought away. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Nafisa." The female cub replied. "My father and I just came here..." Her words trailed off, but before she could say more, Maisha pounced into the clearing.

"Found you, and...who is that?" Maisha gasped, noticing the new cub.  
"This is Nafisa. I just met her." Joka replied.

"A rogue?" Maisha padded to stand nose to nose with Nafisa. "Why should we trust her?"  
"Well, she didn't try to kill me, did she? She's not trying to kill you." Joka pointed out.

"Yeah, well-" Maisha started up again.

"Come on." Joka nudged his sister good-naturedly. He quickly turned to Nafisa. "Do you want to play with us?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know-" Nafisa was cut off by the roar of a lion, sounding off from behind her.

"Nafisa!" A voice called.

Suddenly, a tan furred male with reddish-orange eyes and a black mane stepped from the tall grass, stepping over Nafisa protectively. The male's eyes flaring in anger as he glared down at Joka and Maisha.

"What was that?" Vitani came from the side of the clearing in which Joka and Maisha came from. "Joka? Maisha?" She gasped as she saw the male standing there, as if struck.

"Who are you?" The male finally spoke.

"Vitani. And who are you?" Vitani sounded more firm now.

"Erevu." The male replied. He glanced down at Joka and Maisha. "Are these your cubs?"  
"Um," Vitani looked a tad bit embarrassed. "No...they aren't. They're my brother's. I'm just babysitting them." She forced a small grin. "Is...is _that_ your cub?"

"Oh brother.." Joka rolled his eyes.

"Yes, she is." Erevu nodded.

"Well," Vitani stood tall now. "My brother is King of the Pride Lands, these lands. His name is Kovu. Do you have a pride?"

"Nah," Erevu sat down, drawing Nafisa closer to him with his tail. "we're just passing rogues." His eyes widened. "But we didn't know there was a ruler over all this land."  
"Where is the mother of your cub?" Vitani asked.

Nafisa and Erevu exchanged sad glances before Erevu replied, "She died..."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Vitani gasped.

Erevu sighed. "Well, we're proably just a bother to you. We'll leave your pride's territory before this King you're talking about grows angry with us. Come on, Nafisa."  
"No, wait." Vitani called after him.

When Erevu turned to look back, Vitani began to feel a bit nervous again. "Um...we're in need of...another male...would you...like to join our pride?"

Joka and Maisha both gasped. For they had not expected Vitani to ask that kind of question toward this male.

"Well," Erevu casted a gaze over Nafisa who slowly nodded at him. "All right," His attention snapped back at Vitani. "We'd be happy to."  
"Great." Vitani's ears perked upward. "Follow me."

Erevu nodded and padded to Vitani's side. The two quietly talked together. Joka and Maisha followed, letting Nafisa come beside them.

"Well," Joka turned to Nafisa. "I guess you'll be staying with us then."  
"Hold on, now." Maisha sounded unsure. "We don't even know if dad will say yes."  
"I hope he does." Nafisa said. "Living the life of a rogue...it's so wild and carefree...but sooner or later..it gets hard. Not many caves to sleep in when it rains."  
"I can imagine." Joka remarked. "Now, come on. I want to get home quickly."


	3. The Great Kings and Queens

Here is chapter two! Enjoy. If you've decided to go to chapter two, then I thank you! That proves you're getting interested. Don't worry though. There will be plenty more chapters where things actually happen that will greatly effect the story. So, yes...now, read!

* * *

When the group approached Pride Rock, the sky was just starting to get dark. Crickets were beginning to chirp, and many Serengeti animals all vanished. They obviously went off somewhere hidden to sleep. Kiara sat to the side of Pride Rock and looked around with worried reddish-brown eyes. Kovu was pacing back and forth, his gaze resting on his paws as he walked back and forth. When they saw Vitani approach with Joka, Maisha, Nafisa and Erevu, the King and Queen came running over.

"Where have you been?" Kovu demanded.

"Well..Kovu..you see...Joka and Maisha ran into this cub named Nafisa. Nafisa's father, Erevu, is here too." Vitani explained.

"But why _are _they here?" Kiara asked.

Vitani glanced at Erevu, expecting him to speak now.

Erevu sighed and stepped forward, forcing himself not to flinch at the sight of the scar which was slashed across Kovu's eye. "You see," He said. "My daughter and I...wish to join your pride. We no longer want to live as rogues."

Kovu stared at him silently for a few heart-beats before replying, "We don't usually accept more males...but," He turned his attention toward Kiara, who nodded to him, as if understanding what he was trying to say. "Our other male, Simba, is growing old. He can still go on patrols however. So, yes, you may join us."  
Vitani gazed at her brother thankfully, her violet-blue eyes gleaming. Kovu nodded to her with a slight smile before turning to Kiara. "Why don't you take Maisha and have that talk with her? I'll go with Joka."  
"Okay, Kovu." Kiara licked Kovu on the cheek before turning to Maisha. "Come with me." The two padded off toward a large space of grass where the sky was shown, no trees to block it.

"Vitani," Kovu turned to his sister. "Take Erevu and Nafisa and go fix them up a place to sleep in the cave."

"You got it, Kovu." Vitani said and padded off with Erevu and Nafisa following after her.

Joka stared at his father in confusion.

Kovu looked down at his son. _I hope I say everything right. _He thought. "Joka, follow me." He led his son away.

Joka followed after his father, finding it hard to keep up as Kovu ran.

"Dad, where are we going?" He asked in bewilderment.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kovu replied, still running.

"If you say so." Joka muttered. He really didn't feel up to running right now. He was tired and only felt like...eating...he had just remembered how hungry he was!

"Don't worry," Kovu reassured his son, as if he had read Joka's mind. "When we get back to the cave you can have some left over kill that your mother and the other lionesses brought back. Then you need some sleep."  
"Great." Joka sighed in relief.  
The two kept running until Kovu skidded to a halt. They were in a large field. When Joka looked back, Pride Rock looked almost like a tiny speck.

"Can you tell me why we're here, now?" He demanded.

"Yes." Kovu laid down and gazed up at the sky.

Joka, for some reason, had the urge to do the same.

The sky looked so large and wide. Stars clustered in almost every corner of the dark sky.

"You see those stars?" Kovu questioned.

"How can you miss them?" Joka asked.

"Well," Kovu sighed. "Do you know what they are?"  
"Um..." Joka shifted his weight around uncomfortably. "No."  
"Young cubs which grow up in the pride know what they are around your age. They are the Great Kings." Kovu said.

"Really?" Joka turned to his father.  
"Yes." Kovu nodded. "One day, when I am not here any longer, I will be up there...watching over you."  
"Wow. One day, will I be up there?" Joka's ears widened.

"One day." Kovu said. "But that wont be for a long time.

"That's amazing." Joka remarked.  
"I know. I was just as amazed as you are, when your mother told me about it." Kovu said wistfully.  
Joka yawned.  
"I can see you're tired. Let's go home." Kovu stood up and began padded back toward Pride Rock.  
"Why so far away?" Joka asked.

"Well...because...I really don't know, Joka."

"You see, the Great Queens go up there, Maisha." Kiara said, nuzzling her daughter gently.

"But...I'm not going to be a Queen!" Maisha felt dread come over her. "Where will _I _go when I die?"  
"You will be among the stars as well, my dear." Kiara's voice was soothing.

"Why call it the Great Queens, then? Why not...the Great Lionesses?" Maisha's mind was strained. Maybe this _was _the punishment. All Maisha wanted to do was sleep.

"That's why you're so wonderful, Maisha." Kiara smiled. "You think all the time. That will come in handy one day. Now let's go home."

The rest of the way, all Maisha was _doing _was thinking...and walking. That was the oddest conversation she ever had with her mother. _Why is mom talking about dying? Is she sick? Oh no, she can't die! And dad...dad must be having the same conversation with Joka right now. Joka must be so confused._

Kovu placed his paw on one final step on Pride Rock, beginning to pad into the cave. When Joka stepped in, he saw Simba and Nala off to the side, sleeping next to eachother peacefully. The rest of the lionesses were sprawled out, getting ready to sleep. Erevu was laying near the corner with Nafisa tucked under his paw. Vitani seemed to move a tad bit closer to Erevu. Two other cubs, Tia and Penda, two pretty but very stuck up female cubs. Tia had pretty dark tan fur with emerald green eyes. Penda had mocha colored fur with a cream colored underbelly and brown eyes. Tia and Penda were sisters. Their father was a rogue, and their mother's name was Haiba, one of the Pridelander lionesses. A golden-brown furred lioness with cream colored patches around her eyes laid among the lionesses, a golden-brown furred male cub with a reddish-brown tuft was asleep underneath her paw. That cub was Taja, the only other male cub besides Joka, next to his mother, Makini, another lioness who mated with a rogue.

Kovu padded over to where he and Kiara always lay. Those who were still awake in the cave gave a respectful dip of their heads as Kovu passed them. Kiara and Maisha soon showed up.

"Welcome back," Kovu greeted them.

Maisha gingerly padded over to Joka. "Did you hear what I heard?"  
"About the Great Kings? Yeah." Joka nodded.

"Oh, I heard about the Great Queens." Maisha said, curling up in between Kiara's paws.

Joka laid down, resting his head on Kovu's arm. "Forget eating. That'll come tomorrow." He yawned. "I'm so tired."  
"Me too." Maisha agreed and placed her head down on her paws. Her reddish-brown eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Joka closed his leaf-green gaze and hoped to dream a nice carefree dream that didn't have to do with anything important.


	4. Plots of Removal

Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

* * *

That night, away from the Pride Lands, across a crucial border which sepperated good and fair from sinister and evil, a lioness with patchy tannish fur padded by, her head low. Her hazel colored eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she rose her head to the sky. A larger figure, obviously a male, came toward her from a den and stared at her with furious amber eyes.  
"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"No." The lioness replied.  
"We can't go on like this, Laini!" The male growled.

"I know." Laini sighed. Her ears perked to the idea which came over her. "I did see _something_, Lord Gyasi."  
"My beauty, Laini, what?" Lord Gyasi demanded.  
"It was this beautiful, lush land. Right beside these barren lands." Laini explained.

"This place just sounds _too _perfect." Gyasi stared at his paws in thinking for a momment.

"However," Laini went on. "I saw movement in the tall grass yesterday. I think some lions already live there."  
"Send spies." Gyasi order imediatly.

"Sir, are you sure?" Laini's hazel eyes went wide.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Gyasi hissed. "See what we're up against."  
"Um...okay." Laini nodded obediantly and ran off in a certain direction.

"Whoever they are, we'll take them down." Lord Gyasi vowed.

"Kafara, Cheja..." Laini growled. Her hazel eyes glew in the dark.  
"Huh? What's that?" A scrawny adolescent male lion with brown eyes known as Cheja jumped to his paws.

A golden-tan furred male with a light brown mane and grayish-blue eyes known as Kafara rolled his eyes. "Rookie, calm yourself."  
"Quick calling me that! I'm not an apprentice anymore!" Cheja growled.  
"You're acting like it." Kafara retorted.  
"Both of you." Laini stepped in between them. "It's Lord Gyasi's orders that I send spies out. Cheja, this will give you good experience. Kafara, it's that lush land place. I sensed life there, and now Lord Gyasi wants to see if there is."  
"No problem." Kafara yawned.

"You'll go right out? No fooling around?" Laini guessed they would anyway.  
"That's right." Cheja calmed himself now.

"Good. Now, get going!" Laini hissed, trotting off as soon as she finished speaking.

"Come on." Kafara growled, rising to his paws quickly and running off, his paws drumming at the ground.

Cheja gasped and ran after him, his tail flying out after him. "Wait up!"

Lord Gyasi sat on a large mound overlooking the place Laini told him about, the Pride Lands. All was quiet. Not a single bush stirred. He almost jumped as paws came up beside him.

A russet colored lioness with emerald green eyes sat beside him. "Gyasi, dear, why don't you come back to the den?"  
"Penzima, my beauty...I can't take my eyes off these lush lands. Now I'm having trouble keeping my eyes off you." A sly smile formed across Gyasi's muzzle.

Penzima smiled and nuzzled up agaisnt his cheek. "It would be wonderful, wouldn't it?"  
"Yes. All we need to do is get rid of this 'life' that Laini speaks of." Gyasi growled.  
"I'm sure it'll be easy enough with you as our leader." Penzima whispered with a flick of her tail.  
"Right. We'll deal with this in the morning. Come on, let's go back to the cave and-" Gyasi started.

"Wait." Penzima interrupted him. "I've got something to tell you..."  
"What is it?" Gyasi tilted his head.

"I'm carrying a cub. Daktari just let me know. I was waiting for a time to get you alone so I could tell you." Penzima mumured.  
"Oh, Penzima, that's wonderful. I-" Gyasi sounded slightly frantic.  
"Don't be so sure." Penzima interrupted her mate again. "With this upcoming plan to get rid of this 'life', in which you call it, there may be a fight. Gyasi...I want this cub to live to see the world. I don't want him _or _her to be harmed if I get hurt in any way."

"Penzima, don't worry. I'll protect you." Gyasi's voice was soothing. "...I promise."  
Penzima stared at him for a heart-beat before slowly nodding. She pressed her muzzle to his. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Penzima." Gyasi echoed her words. "Come on. Let's go to the den. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

The two lions quickly padded off in the direction from which Cheja and Kafara came from.

* * *

So, we've got some new enimies now :) Hopefully more action in the next chapter!


	5. Tag With Teeth

Joka woke to the sound of squeaky rawrs from outside. He glanced at his mother who slept soundly. Maisha was already awake, glancing around in confusion.

"Come on." Joka whispered.

Maisha silently nodded and gingerly padded away, as silent as she could be. Joka took the lead soon after.

When they set paw outside, they caught sight of Tia, Penda and Taja.

"Hey," Joka came running over.

Taja huffed as the 'young prince' approached.

"Eww," Tia hissed.

"R-O-G-U-E _cub_." Penda finished.

"Hey!" Joka turned on her.

Kiara came padding from the den, Kovu at her side. Simba soon came as well.

"Come on," Kiara led the other lionesses away for the hunt.

Kovu turned to Vitani who soon stalked out of the cave next to him. "Why don't you go hunting with the rest of the lionesses?"

"What about the cubs?" Vitani tilted her head.

"Timon and Pumbaa can do that." Kovu replied.

"Hey, Timon, Pumbaa!" Simba called.

"Heh?" Timon came strutting from the den.

"Watch the cubs." Kovu instructed. "Vitani is going on the hunt. Simba and I are going on the morning patrol."

"I can come if you'd like." Erevu suggested.

Vitani looked down at her paws awkwardly.

Kovu rested his tail on Vitani's shoulder and smiled. "Go on," He murmured. "Kiara probably isn't that far away by now."

Vitani nodded to her brother and ran off in the direction Kiara went in.

"Okay, Erevu." Kovu nodded to the new male as soon as Vitani left. "Simba and I will show you the ropes of patrolling the border."

Erevu nodded and hurried after Kovu and Simba who sped off.

"Are not!" Penda stepped toward Maisha until the two cubs were nose to nose.

"Hey, kids." Timon stepped in between them. "We can stop here, or deal with it the old fashion way."

"What's the old fashion way?" Nafisa asked curiously.

"A "Slug Slurping Contest"!" Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Eww!" Tia's fur bristled in disgust.

"That is truly disgusting." Penda and Maisha both looked away, looking as though they were getting ready to vomit.

Joka wasn't shaken by this. He just stared at the others blankly.

"What?" Timon sounded outraged. "How can ya not like grubs? Let alone slugs..."

"Because they're gurr-oss!" Tia squeaked.

"Whatever." Taja stretched. "Let's do something. I'm getting bored."

"Yeah." Joka agreed. "Come on...like...uh..tag!"

"Fine with me." Maisha sighed.

"Okay..." Joka backed away a few steps, then lunged forward and tagged Nafisa on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" He bolted off, but turned when he heard no running.

Nafisa stared at him in alarm, but didn't move.

Tia and Penda glared at her, their eyes dull.

"Well?" Maisha began slowly.

"Well...what?" Nafisa stared at them all blankly.

"You don't know how to play tag?" Joka's eyes widened.

"I've..never heard of it." Nafisa muttered. "Some sort of battle technique?"

Penda rolled her eyes.

"No," Joka laughed. "Here...Once you get tagged, you're supposed to tag someone else. Then they have to, but once you tag someone, you don't need to tag any one until you get tagged again. Since I just tagged you, you're supposed to run after one of us and try to tag us."

Nafisa felt slightly embarrassed that Joka had to explain this to her, but she quickly hopped to her paws. "Okay, get running!" She exclaimed.

Joka bounced in excitement and ran off. Maisha gasped as Nafisa turned on her and dashed away. Tia and Penda bumped into each other in the process of running away, in a hurry now. Taja had already bolted off.

Nafisa looked around at them all. Maisha was the closest, and so she began her run toward her.

"Hey, wait!" Timon gasped. "Don't go too far!" He jumped onto Pumbaa's head and grabbing hold of his ears.

The two ran after the cub who was closest.

Maisha glanced back. To her horror, Nafisa was hot on her trail. She let out a screech and picked up the pace, heading for tall grass where it would be harder to find her.

His sister's screech only made Joka run faster as he headed North of the Pride Lands.

Maisha huddled low in the grass. She could sense Nafisa circling her. Then, out of nowhere, a paw bursted from the tall grass surrounding her and jabbed her on the shoulder.

"Tag!" Nafisa exclaimed. She began running North as well, further into the Pride Lands.

"Hey!" Maisha ran after her, hoping Nafisa was running in the direction that all the other cubs were going in.

Joka hid under a tree with hanging branches with thick leaves. She'll never look to find me here. He thought happily.

Nafisa burst from the end of the tall grass, heading out into the meadow.

Joka gasped and drew back, hoping she didn't see him.

Nafisa ran toward him, and as soon as she reached him, Joka screamed, causing both cubs to scream as they didn't know each other were there.

"Shhhhhh," Nafisa hissed. "I tagged Maisha. She's it now."

"Oh. Well, here, still room here. Get next to me." Joka urged.

Nafisa fell in next to him, her fur brushing his. She got this extremely strange feeling for an instant, something quite strong, but she quickly shook it away and peered out.

Taja was crouching under a rock which was part of a hill, hanging over him. Tia and Penda were on the other side of the hill, their chests heaving.

Maisha stepped out, glancing around in search for one of her friends. She spotted something over another hill but, when she ran that way, it was not in the direction of where any of the cubs were, more like in the direction of the taller grass, further North.

"Where is she going?" Joka whispered.

"Great," Taja chuckled. "We've thrown her off. We have time to run now!" He exclaimed.

"No, wait!" Joka felt it within. His sister was being thrown off, but not in a good direction, if anything.

Maisha jumped up onto a small cliff over a pond, overlooking a large, dry and barren place just beyond the grassy place that was the Outlands. Whoa, Her thoughts began racing. The Outlands. No one is here with me, so I can go if I want to!

As much as she pretended to agree with Aunt Vitani about not going to the Outlands, she'd always been curious about what was there.

So, the russet furred cub trotted even further North.

"Guys, she's been gone for a while." Nafisa said softly, her voice beginning to shake.

"She's probably just playing a trick on us." Taja growled. "I'm sure she's fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Nafisa is right." Joka murmured. "I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back." He said firmly, running from his hiding place.

"Wait!" Taja called.

"What's the matter, Taja?" Nafisa asked in an innocent voice. "I thought you don't care."

"Well, Kovu will kill us if we don't get to Maisha fast enough." Taja pointed out.

"Fast enough?" Nafisa tilted her head to one side.

"She might be in trouble." Taja said darkly.

"Hmm.." Nafisa stared off into the savannah trees.

_Wow, this is so cool._ Maisha thought as she gazed past a long log, over a river made up of dark water. She leaped on top of it, hooking her claws in the rough bark to keep herself from falling. The young cub gingerly made her way across, gasping as the water began to move quite violently under her. Maisha's reddish brown eyes frantically casted over to the other side, back to her paws which began to shake. Just as she reached out another paw to take another step forward, a large, slimy, wet tail swiped out from the water and slapped up against the log. Losing her balance, now as well as the log became slippery, the russet furred cub screamed and dug her claws into the log deeper as she began to fall off. Her back legs were dangling from the side, and large jaws came out, snapping at her feet. She swung her body back and forth, trying her best to avoid the razor sharp teeth.

_I'm going to die._ She thought, finding the shocking fact harder to grip at each heart-beat, as her life inched closer and closer to death.


	6. The First Encounter

_She must have gone far. _Joka thought breathlessly. He was running around in the tall grass for the longest time. _I'm far too short for this! _The tired young cub sat down, not even bothering to rap his tail around himself. His ears pricked to the sound of water lapping in the distance. _Must be those crocodiles that dad told me about. _He thought without much effort to move. Then a loud scream split the air, and Joka recongnized it imedietely.  
"Maisha!" He ran in the direction of the noise.

Maisha slid down the side of the log, her claws not strong enough to hold on any longer. A large crocodile snapped at her as she fell, her body beginning to lower into the water.

"Maisha!" She heard Joka's voice near the shore.

"Joka!" Maisha screeched. "Help me!" Her reddish-brown gaze lifting from the water to cast over to the pale yellow furred cub.

Joka glanced down, his eyes looked deep in thought. Then he looked up again, "I'll go find dad!" He whirled around and dashed off.

"Hurry!" Maisha called after him. She struggled to keep herself above the water. Many crocodiles now crowded around, waiting for her to drop. "I can't hold on much longer!" She said aloud in misery. Just as she finished, her claws lost grip and the russet pelted cub went plummeting into the water. Her scream was muffled by water which filled her mouth. Her head lifted above the surface and glanced around. _I'm alive! _She thought in delight. Though, just as that thought crossed her mind, a crocodile came charging toward her. _Not for long. _

Joka spotted his father padding beside Kovu, Simba and Erevu on the borderline. He bolted toward them and almost crashed up against his father's paw as he spoke, "Dad, dad! You have to come, hurry!"  
"What's wrong, Joka?" Kovu sounded surprised to find his son here.

"It's Maisha! She's in trouble!" Joka explained frantically.

"Lead us there." Kovu growled.

Joka nodded briefly and ran off in the direction he came. Kovu, Simba and Erevu silently followed, their large paws drummed the ground as they ran.

Maisha swam and launched herself un-gracefully at a peice of land which was in the middle of the water. _Bad move. _A voice in the back of her mind growled.

"What?" Maisha gasped. _That voice wasn't my own. _She thought shakily.

A flash of pale fur came from the corner of her eye, and Maisha found herself glancing toward the Outlands...

"Hello?" She called.

No answer, but a scrawny figure of a lion was lurking nearer.

"Can you help me?" Maisha called once more.

All of a sudden, the dead undergrowth on the shore exploded, and a scrawny adolescent male lion launched himself over the water, caught Maisha in his jaws, and jumped to the Pride Lands shoreline.

Maisha fell to the ground and gazed up at her rescuer in awe.

"Who are you?" Came a young, teenaged voice.

"Maisha." Maisha replied, staggering to her paws.

"Why are you here?" The male retorted.

"I-I.." Maisha really didn't have an answer to that.

"Well, obviously for bad reasoning. You're just a cub." The male growled. "You're lucky I found you. If Lord Gyasi found you here, he'd rip you apart!" He sounded as though the thought didn't bother him.

"And who are you?" Maisha asked.

"The name's Cheja." The adolescent stated his name slyly. "I'm from 'The Pride Of Usiku Stalkers'."

"So...you're not a rogue? My aunt Vitani said that the Outlands is an abandoned wasteland now." Maisha said.

"My pride came to the Outlands when this group of lions moved out." Cheja explained. "They all seemed sorta scruffy looking...and poorly fed."  
"That must have been the Outlanders..." Maisha stared at her paws.  
"What?" Cheja took a step toward her.

"Nothing." Maisha gazed up at him. "It's just that-"  
A loud roar split the air, interrupting Maisha's speech. She gasped as a large paw stepped over her. Joka came to her side and pulled her backwards. Cheja gasped as Kovu, Simba and Erevu stared at him, growling and snarling.

"No!" Maisha called. "Dad, stop!"  
"How did you get out of the water?" Joka asked.

"That guy saved me." Maisha replied.

"_You _saved her?" Kovu growled, snarling in contempt. "Who are you?"  
"Our names are not yours to know." A golden-brown furred lion with a brownish mane stepped from the reeds of the water, replying to Kovu's question before Cheja could. He looked much older than Cheja, and he was also wet, obviously from crossing the water in a hurry.

Simba stepped forward. "Then you have no right crossing into our territory." He growled.

Maisha gasped, not wanting a fight to break out. She jumped forward, "His name is Cheja!" Her voice was firm, all through the time Cheja was shaking his head at her and silently mouthing the words, "No, no, no, don't tell him!"  
"You told her your name?" The golden-brown furred male growled.

"Eh," Cheja glanced at his paws. "I-I was lying." He casted a warning glance down at Maisha, and she immediately got the messege: No more talking about him or what she had learned about him and his pride. Maisha dipped her head with a sigh and stepped back.

"Whether we know your name or not," Kovu narrowed his eyes. "You're still not welcome here. We just accepted a male into our pride yesterday. We don't need any more!" He pointed out.  
"Oh, don't worry." The golden brown furred male said grimly, stepping back. "We're leaving." He fiercely cuffed Cheja over the ear. "Come on." He growled.

"Ow!" Cheja gasped in pain and followed after his pridemate, taking one last glance back at Maisha before continuing onward.

Maisha watched him leave until she noticed her father gazing down at her with a stern expression on his face.

"You were attempting to go to the Outlands, weren't you?" He guessed.

"Just for a look around." Maisha tried, her voice weak.

"Many have gone for a look around." Kovu said wistfully, though there was a growl to his voice. "Each story had a bad ending. What possessed you to do such a scatter brained thing?"  
Maisha's ears flicked back, finding it weird to hear the word, 'scatter brained'. She had only heard this word once. And that was when Vitani was telling a story about how her and Kovu once ventured into the Pride Lands to watch a ceremony. Vitani told how their mother, Zira, punished them, and how she had used the word 'scatter brain'.

_It must be an Outlander thing. _Maisha thought, before turning her attention back to her father. "I...guess I was just curious."  
"Well," Kovu lashed his tail. "Your mother will be just as curious as to what had happened when we get home. And when I tell her, she'll be just as eager to throw out a large punishment to _you._" He padded away.

Simba sighed, closing his ruby red eyes for an instant before following after Kovu. Erevu glanced at Maisha, also expressionless, and padded after the retired and present King. Joka came to Maisha's side and brushed his fur with her's comfortingly. "Come on, Maisha. Let's go."


	7. Probation and The New Plan

This part is sorta like part 2 of chapter 6, 'Tag With Teeth'. Enjoy!

* * *

"He did _what?_" Gyasi snarled.

Cheja cowered backward, only to back up into Kafara who kept him from leaving.

"Yes, sir. He saved their cub, and also told the cub his name." Kafara growled.

"You moron!" Gyasi raised a massive paw, unsheathing his claws, and slapped it across Cheja's face.

Cheja went spiraling to the ground, large claw marks stung his cheek.

"I'm sorry sir." He staggered to his paws, struggling to keep his voice straight without shaking or whimpering. "I...I wasn't thinking."  
"I should think so!" Gyasi growled. "Do you have any idea-"  
"I know, I know." Cheja lowered his gaze down to his paws.

"Gyasi, dear, what has happened?" Penzima came padding over to stand at her mate's side. She gasped as she saw the bloody red claw marks which were slashed across Cheja's cheek. "Oh, dear." She stepped forward and nudged Cheja's fur gently. "You should get that checked out by Daktari." She said softly.

"He saved the enemy's cub and then told her his name." Gyasi had rage in his eyes.

"On the other paw," Penzima's eyes grew savage. "Why doesn't he just strut off into the desert and die of thirst while his wounds grow infected." She let out a low growl.

"Please," Kafara stepped forward. "With all do respect, I _was _Cheja's mentor. May I decide a punishment?"  
"Why not?" Gyasi growled. "Just make it suitable." He nudged Penzima away, who looked as though she would explode with anger.

As soon as they left, Kafara turned to gaze into Cheja's eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

Cheja sighed. "I don't know...she just...that cub seemed so helpless...and she wasn't hurting any one. It wasn't like she was a threat to our pride."  
"I know. You still have a lot to learn." Kafara sighed. "Listen," His gaze locked with Cheja's. "I'm not going to assign you to anything too harsh. Uh...let's say...a week of probation."

"Great," Cheja glared down at his paws. "Lord Gyasi will make me feel as miserable as possible."  
"I can make it worse if you'd like." Kafara warned.

"Fine, fine, fine." Cheja raised a paw as he spoke. "A week is...just fine." He sighed.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Kafara dipped his head to his former apprentice and padded off.

Cheja's ears flattened as he padded off to Daktari's den to get his cheek wounds treated. He came to a more underground-like cave, many plants and herbs sticking out through the entrance. Cheja passed by them, letting them brush up against his pelt. He saw a mocha furred male with a darker brown mane in the back of the den, his back turned to Cheja. When he turned, Cheja immediately noticed that the male had one normal-looking brown eye, while the other was an icy-blue color. That lion was their shaman, Daktari.

"Cheja," Daktari's eyes brightened. "What can I do for you?" He gasped as he saw Cheja's large open wound which just oozed with blood. "Oh, gosh, Cheja...come here."  
Cheja sighed and sat down where Daktari treats patients.  
"What happened?"  
"Gyasi struck me."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Cheja remembered the _last _time Gyasi had struck him. He was just a small cub at the time. He shuddered as the idea of Gyasi's massive paw slapping Maisha across the face. _I can't stop it. _He thought. _All I can do is hope that he doesn't. _He didn't have time to worry about that. Cheja needed to worry about his punishment for now, and when it ended.

"So, did you hear about Penzima and her cubs?" Daktari asked.

"Yeah," Cheja muttered.

"Excited?"  
"Why should I be?"  
"Well, I just thought-"  
Cheja blocked out the rest of Daktari's speech while he got deep into thought again. Daktari placed cobwebs over the claw marks to stop the bleeding. Then, after the blood was all sucked away by the cobwebs, Daktari spread a poultice of some sort to the real cuts.

Cheja gasped and flinched away. "That stings!"

"I know." Daktari's voice was soothing. "I'm almost done."  
Cheja sighed and slowly moved toward the shaman lion again.

By the time Daktari was done it was turning darker out.  
Cheja sat outside the Warriors' den and watched the sun set. Movement behind him caused his ears to flick.

"What were you thinking?" Laini's voice growled.

"I don't want to hear it." Cheja muttered, grateful that he didn't have to respect this lioness. She didn't scare him as much as Gyasi and Kafara did either.

"Either way, that was stupid." Laini's voice softened. "Look, I don't like Lord Gyasi any more than you do. But you need to follow his orders if you want to survive around here."  
"He didn't pass out orders." Cheja pointed out. "He just told Kafara and I to look around those lands beyond here. If I hadn't saved that cub...we would know nothing! Don't you see? She gave me information that Lord Gyasi might find helpful to his plans."  
"Come again?" Laini's ears pricked.  
"That cub's father is King of those lands, and she said they have a pride. Her father came and stated that he and two other males were the only two males in the whole pride. The only other male was that cub who will obviously rule when he's older. But other than him, the whole rest of the pride must be made up of lionesses." Cheja explained.

"So, what? Are you saying that the pride will be poorly defended just because the rest of the pride is made up of lionesses? We aren't weak, you know." Laini stood up and was now snarling at Cheja.

"No, no...I mean, males defend the pride most. Lionesses hunt and cub sit. They don't fight as much, only if defending their cubs, and the males might just do that. So, if we take out all three males-"  
"then we can just kill off the rest of the lionesses without a worry..." Laini finished his sentence, pausing for a moment before turning to gaze into Cheja's eyes. "I never thought I'd say this to you...but...you're a genius. I'll have to look into explaining these plans to Lord Gyasi." She padded off before Cheja could reply.

Cheja stared back down at his paws, his gaze darkening. "That's right..." He pawed at the leafy bandages which were stuck to his cheek fur, keeping the wounds from getting...infected.

Lord Gyasi, Laini, Kafara and the rest of the Senior Warriors and higher ranking members were in Gyasi's cave, deep in discussion.

"Hmm," Gyasi paced back in forth in front of Laini. "Bring Cheja in."  
"Yes, sir." Laini dipped her head and padded out from the den.

About a minute later, she returned with Cheja at her side.

"Is what Laini says true?" Gyasi asked.  
"What ever do you mean?" Cheja tilted his head.

"She says that you found out useful information about attacking the pride who lives in those lush lands." Kafara spoke before Gyasi could reply.

"Yes." Cheja sounded confident, but really, his heart skipped a beat. "They only have three males, which could come to our advantage."  
"Didn't you say that there is another male, but he's a cub?" Laini questioned.

"Yes." Cheja replied.

"Well, he should be taken out first, if I may suggest, sir." Kafara said.

"No, Kafara." Gyasi growled. "Those males will keep their guard up, now. Since he knows that there are other lions nearby."  
"What are you saying?" Laini asked. "That we'll try our chances at when he gets older?"  
"We must." Gyasi sighed.  
"Things will only be harder," Penzima pointed out. "If we wait until he gets older, that leaves us with putting up with _four _adult males."  
"I don't believe those males will let a cub be harmed." Gyasi said softly, lifting his tail and gently stoking Penzima's side with it.  
"Uh," Cheja chimed in nervously. "If I may suggest...why not try killing off one of the more elder males?"  
"Not a bad idea." Kafara murmured.  
"I agree." Penzima nodded.  
"Then we should wait a while," Gyasi said. "We need to build up our rankings until that pride will not stand a chance against us."

"These cubs I am carrying will be a good addition." Penzima purred.  
Each lion in the den murmured their agreement and approval.


	8. A Teen's Sinister Dream

Pride Rock stood majestically against the morning sky, clouds gathering up. No doubt it was going to rain that day. Many lions were gathered outside the cave. Kovu and Kiara sat among them, their heads held high in pride. Maisha came strolling from the cave, her long, slim, full grown lioness body and beautiful reddish-brown eyes shown the most. Kiara came forward and nuzzled her gently.

"Don't be so nervous." She smiled, remembering her first solo hunt.

Maisha let out a breathy sigh. "I'll try not to be." She glanced at Kovu who gazed at her happily.

"Dad," Maisha pulled away from Kiara and padded up to her father, dipping her head formally.

"Come now." Kovu chuckled.

Maisha smiled and nuzzled up against her father's mane. "I'll do my best." She whispered.

"I know you will." Kovu nodded, signaling that Maisha can go.

Joka, with a mane that had grown a bit, down his neck and hanging over the sides, but it wasn't full, sat beside Taja, Penda, Tia and Nafisa. He watched his sister pridefully. She's not the same young, small, naive cub I used to know. He thought. Not at all.

Maisha vanished behind a rock cleft. Everyone watched as she ran in the distance, seeking out a herd of antelope that she had saw the day before. Nafisa, on the other hand, had grown and was one of the prettiest lionesses in the pride, but she kept her naive ways, for sure.

Joka sighed and stepped to Kovu's side. "Father, shall we begin our morning patrol?" He asked.

Nafisa raised an eye brow at him. I swear, no one wants to have any more fun. She thought bitterly, padding away toward where Penda and Tia were sitting. "Hey, guys."

"Ugh, what do you want?" Penda growled.

Both Penda and Tia and grown out of playing as well but were nice-looking lionesses as well. Nafisa guessed that Joka had a few choices as to who he'd take on as a mate, as well as his Queen.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out, play." Nafisa asked.

"Play? You can't be serious, Nafisa. We have much better things to do." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Penda agreed. "Like keeping as far away from you as possible." The two teen aged lionesses padded away, laughing.

Nafisa sighed and glanced over at Joka who was sitting alone on a large boulder.

"Hey," She called. She straightened up, not wanting to ruin her chances at hanging out with him.

"Nafisa...hi." Joka turned to look at her.

"Uh...I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go...umm...drink at the waterhole?" Nafisa asked, picking the most boring thing she could think of.

"Well, sure. My father says that we wont go patrolling today because it's going to rain soon." Joka said. "So I'm free today."

"I hope Maisha gets home safely." Nafisa said worriedly.

"She'll be all right." Joka yawned, leaping from the boulder.

"Just where do you think you're going...without us?" Penda came towards them, Tia at her side. Taja slowly tagged along, his ears flat as he heard Penda say, "Oh, hey Joka." She giggled.

Nafisa's heart sank. Now her and Joka wouldn't have any fun at all!

"Oh, uh...hi, um...Penda." Joka muttered, padding off.

"He's mine! Remember that!" Tia growled in a hushed whisper.

"In your dreams, sis." Penda brushed past her and followed Joka.

When the two tan furred lionesses padded away, Nafisa soon followed after with a roll of her eyes. Who'd want to be mates with someone who doesn't want to have any fun at all? She quickly felt a strange urge to know: Who does Joka want to be mates with?

Taja came to her side. "A bunch of flirts they've grown into, eh?"

Nafisa glanced at Taja in surprise. "Um...yeah."

"They just get on my nerves sometimes." Taja growled, his tail lashing. "Why moon over someone who doesn't even love you back?"

Nafisa smirked. "Well, I've seen the way you've been looking at Maisha. Maybe-"

"No way!" Taja gasped.

Nafisa put on a mischivious smile.

"Agh, of course not!" Taja glanced down at his paws, his fur beginning to grow hot with embarrassment.

Nafisa laughed. "Come on," She nudged Taja playfully. "Let's catch up to the others."

Maisha stalked low in the long stretch of tall savannah grass. An antelope had strayed away from the group, and was quite vunerable. Maisha's mother had taught her the ways to catch any prey off guard.

With a flick of her tail, Maisha launched herself from the tall grass and aimed her landing point on the antelope, still oblivious to her presents. However, another antelope let out a warning call, the the antelope glanced at her, and with a gasp, it bolted off. Maisha hit the ground, her front paws flailing in the air as she fell.

"Ow," Maisha gasped in pain as her left front leg was stretched the wrong way. "Ahh," She limped to a tree and leaned up against it, licking her leg. Each rasp hurt, so she stopped. She also had a large scrape where she had slid. _What now? _She thought with a growl of frustration. _I can't go home with nothing. But I'm too hurt to hunt anything now!_ "Agh, why did I have to mess this up?" She groaned.

Joka , Nafisa, Penda, Tia and Taja sat by the waterhole, watching as samon leaped here and there. Joka lazily dabbed his paw in, watching as the water faded away in rings. Many samon scattered as they saw Joka's large paw come in. Nafisa watched Joka and lowered her gaze to her paws. Why do things have to be so boring? Just because we're older, we can't have any fun?

"Hey, guys, wanna go do something?...more...alive-like?" She asked.

Taja shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

"Um..." Nafisa suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Like..."

"Nafisa just wants to play for the rest of her life." Penda pointed out.

"She'll never take anything serious." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that." Joka said sternly, but calmly.

"I'M SORRY!" Penda and Tia both blurted at the same time.

Nafisa looked away and began laughing quietly. Taja did the same. Joka sighed. "Boy, do I really know how to show 'em." He muttered.

Nafisa began laughing a bit louder. "Come on, Joka. You have to admit that was funny." She jabbed him in the side.

"Paws off." Joka growled, padding away in the direction of Pride Rock.

Nafisa stepped back. Joka never yelled or growled at her before.

"Nice going, Nafisa." Penda growled sarcastically.

"What's gotten into him?" Taja asked.

"Nafisa. He obviously doesn't want to be friends with her anymore." Tia said. "I'm going to go comfort him." She walked toward Pride Rock.

"Not if I get there first!" Penda roared, chasing after her sister.

Maisha laid down. Maybe I'll be better when I wake up. She lowered her head to the grassy terrain and closed her eyes. She almost immediately found sleep.

When she woke, she found herself in a foggy clearing. When she looked up at the sky, it was nighttime. _Oh no, did I sleep all the way till night?_

She thought for a moment. _No...I didn't fall asleep here. _

"Hello, there," A growly voice sounded from behind her.

Maisha gasped. She got the flashback of when she was standing on that middle peice of land, surrounded by crocodiles. _That voice...it is most certainaly not my own..._

"Who are you?" Maisha demanded.

"Why would you want to know that?" The voice sounded from a different direction, more in front of her now.

"I've heard you before! For the longest time, I've never known who you were! Tell me who you are!" Maisha repeated.

Bloody red eyes appeared from the fog, followed by a bony old lioness with a ear which looked as though a part was bitten off.

Maisha gasped and jumped back.

"Do not fear, Maisha." The lioness began circling her. "My, my, my, how you've grown."

"How do you know my name?" Maisha snarled.

"I've known your name since your own birth, my dear." The lioness stopped circling her but remained in place. "My name is Zira."

Joka laid in the very back of the cave, his eyes fixed on the wall.

"Joka, darling?" Penda came in, Tia stumbling in next to her.

"What?" Joka's voice was faint. Why did I yell at Nafisa like that?

"Are you all right? We were so worried." Tia came running in and nuzzling Joka on the cheek. "Worried sick."

"Definitely." Penda came on his other side.

"So scared." Tia gasped.

"Listen," Joka growled. "I'm thinking."

"Oh, we're sorry. We just...couldn't help ourselves." Tia murmured.

"Please, leave." Joka glared at the two lionesses.

"Aww," Both of them padded away with one last glance back at him.

I'll apologize to Nafisa soon...when I can get her alone. Joka thought, his misery slowly ebbing away.

"I've heard of you." Maisha growled. "My father told me you were terrible, evil, savage! He told me about how you brainwashed him!"

"Dear, why would I do that?" Zira asked innocently.

"To get your way at revenge. You hold a grudge against my grandfather, Simba, don't you?" Maisha stepped away from the lioness who still stood behind her.

Zira let out a raspy laugh, "Just a small quarrel, dear."

"Quit calling me that." Maisha ducked away.

"Now, now, now," Zira came around to stand in front of Maisha again. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?" Maisha demanded.

"Your reputation." Zira replied. "Doesn't it bother you...how every one pays attention to Joka, just because he's going to be made King?"

Maisha glanced down at her paws uneasily. "It's not that bad." She murmured. "I'd encourage it. Being Queen just isn't for me."

"Think of all the power." Zira urged.

"The power?" Maisha blinked.

"Yes. Every lion at your bidding." Zira moved closer to her. "Besides, if not Queen, you can always take your place as one of the pride's Senior Fighters. Every fighter under you would have to listen."

Maisha gazed up into Zira's bloody red gaze. "That would be nice."

"Quite." Zira glared up at the night sky, then back at Maisha. "Then you'll have to prove your skills. I saw your bad move when you tried to hunt down that antelope. You should have taken more control."

"Control?" Maisha echoed.

"Yes." Zira nodded with a grim expression "Like...reach out a little. Remember that you're feeding your pride, and all your skills will come to you."

"Well, I could try." Maisha muttered.

"Good." Zira's tail swished. "I'll be watching over you. I'll protect you." She narrowed her eyes. "Nothing said about me is true...I died a dreadful death at the paws of that brute, Simba." She huffed.

"Simba?" Maisha tilted her head. "He wouldn't do that."

"Kovu tried to put it behind him. You know Kiara is in on it too?" Zira sounded hurt. "I thought I was a noble pride member to them."

"But my aunt Vitani said that Simba banished you and the Outsiders to the Outlands." Maisha said.

"Now wouldn't that just motivate Simba to want to kill me more?" Zira questioned. "He isn't a safe lion to be around. Be cautious of him."

Maisha backed off. "Um...okay. Thank you." She flattened her ears against her head.

"Who are you thanking?" Nafisa's voice cut into the conversation, and Maisha's eyes shot open.

It was still day time, and Nafisa was standing over her.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked.

Maisha finally decided that she'd keep this whole thing secret for now. "Um...I was talking?"

"Yeah." Nafisa nodded. "I was actually wondering why you hadn't returned to Pride Rock yet. It doesn't take that long to sucessfully kill an antelope."

Maisha gasped, remembering her solo hunt, and her bad fall. "Nafisa," She said urgently. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes?" Nafisa asked.

"Well, I...I got hurt while lunging for one of the antelopes. Now, I'm too hurt to hunt..and I was wondering if you could maybe...um...I don't know...hunt one and..say that..I did it?"

Nafisa's eyes widened. "You should let Rafiki look into healing you. And..I suppose I could do that...I don't like to lie."

"I know." Maisha sighed. "But it would be just humiliating to come home with nothing." She pinned her ears to the side of her head.

"All right. I'll go hunt one down. You go to Rafiki's tree and...I'll bring the carcass back and say you got hurt while killing it." Nafisa decided.

"Thank you so much!" Maisha exclaimed. "You're a great friend."

"Thanks, now go!" Nafisa hissed.

Maisha nodded and ran off toward the baobob tree which stood out against the sky. Hopefully they'll believe it. She thought. I'll get in big trouble with dad if he finds out I didn't kill it myself.


	9. A New Quest Revealed

Here it is! Sorry it took a while.

* * *

Joka stepped from the cave, gazing around at every one who stood on the main platform of Pride Rock. He saw his father sitting next to his mother who looked worried.

"She's been gone for a while." Kovu muttered.  
"I hope she's all right." Kiara murmured.  
"Don't worry," Simba stepped to Kiara's side. "If anything has happened to her, we'll go and search for her."  
Erevu was sitting by himself against the side of the cave as it started to rain. Rain pelted each speck of fur, until the pride began to slowly vanish inside the cave. Joka couldn't tell if Kiara was sobbing, or if that was just rain drops which streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, look!" She screamed over the loud noise of rain.  
Kovu jumped to her side. "Maisha!"  
A figure was making it's way toward Pride Rock with a large object which looked like that of an antelope carcass dragging on after it.  
Joka bolted to his father's side. "Maisha?"  
Instead of the russet colored lioness, a more brighter furred lioness came through the thick rain and up the rocky paths.

"Nafisa!" Kiara gasped.

Joka's heart lurched as he backed up, leaving Nafisa room to walk by.

"What happened?" Kovu asked.

Simba and Nala came from the cave and over to the pale furred lioness.

Nafisa placed the large antelope carcass down. "Maisha caught this." She murmured. "But...she was injured while killing it. I found her, and she asked me to bring it back. She's with Rafiki now."  
Kiara gasped. "Well, is she all right? Is she in pain?"  
"I didn't ask." Nafisa muttered. "But she looked as though she were."  
"At least she is all right." Kovu said in relief.

"She'll be welcomed home in a noble matter." Simba remarked.

Nala nodded her agreement.

"Let's get inside for now." Nafisa sighed.  
Joka followed each lion in, but stopped at the entrance. "Nafisa," He whispered.

"Huh?" Nafisa glanced back at Joka.

"Come here." Joka hissed.

"_What?_" Nafisa growled, padding toward him.

"Follow me." Joka flicked his tail over Nafisa's ears and headed back out into the rain. Nafisa glared for a moment but silently began to follow. They ran toward the back of Pride Rock, toward a small pond which was shadowed by an overhanging cliff. Joka charged for it and skidded to a stop under the cliff, sheltered from the rain. Nafisa came in next to him, ducking so her head wouldn't hit the rocky cliff.

Her fur brushed up against Joka's, making her own pelt prickle in the odd feeling that seemed so very familiar...

"_What_ is it?" She demanded.

"Look," Joka sighed. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted before. I don't know what came over me!"  
"It _was_ strange." Nafisa's voice was barely a whisper.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" Joka asked.  
"Of course." Nafisa laughed. She let out a loud, breathy sigh. "Maybe I'm starting to act a bit too childish..."  
Joka felt slightly guilty. "No, you're not. I'm just getting too boring." He laughed.

"Yeah, you are." Nafisa flicked her tail and him playfully.

"No, no play fighting." Joka looked away, restraining himself.

"Come on." Nafisa nudged him.

"Play fighting is for cubs." Joka rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" Nafisa pounced at him.  
"Hey!" Joka lunged for her and rolled over on the ground.

"Ha!" Nafisa firmly pinned him down. "You've lost your skills!"  
"Have not!"  
"Have too!"

Joka kicked Nafisa up gently, so he didn't hurt her, and pounced forward at her again. Nafisa laughed as she was thrown onto her back. Joka came to her side and placed his paw on her chest. "Who's lost their skills now?"  
"You've _always_ had to get the last word in." Nafisa glared up at him playfully.

"Well, that's that." Joka smiled down at her in affection.  
Nafisa received a wonderful feeling at gazing into his eyes, but she was still unsure of what it meant. She couldn't quite place her paw on it. In any case, they were still best friends, and nothing would ever change that.

"Hey!" Maisha called. "Rafiki? Are you there?" She entered the baobob tree and stepped into it's very large hollow, where all of Rafiki's herbs, medicines, juices and food was stored.

_I wonder if what Zira said about Simba was true, _She thought while she waited. _He's Kiara's father and my and Joka's grandfather. He couldn't have murdered an innocent lioness. Maybe mom and dad are protecting Simba from being accused, by saying that Zira was the evil one. But wouldn't that mean they're in on it too? Ugh, this is bothering me so much! Perhaps I should ask Rafiki about a way to find out._  
A flash of dark blue, and a strange face popped out in front of her, shaking Maisha from her thoughts.  
Maisha screamed and jumped backward. "Who? What?"  
"Relax, princess. It's me, Old Rafiki." The old mandrill stood there, leaning on the stick which held coconuts and other fruits.

"Oh, Rafiki. Um...I was injured while hunting. Nafisa told me I should come and see you." Maisha said.

"Right," Rafiki tugged her tail. "Come."  
Maisha felt a low growl go through her throat, but she quickly shook it away and followed Rafiki to a lit up area toward a window-like wall in the tree, where Maisha found herself peering out.

"Wait here." Rafiki walked off toward a place where herbs were hung from the wall. He looked over them.

"Um," Maisha spoke up. "That's not the...only reason I came here."  
"'Tis not?" Rafiki glanced back at her before continuing an instant later.

"No," Maisha sighed. She quickly decided not to give away all from what she had learned from her dream, "I have...grown curious toward those stories of our ancestors, and past Kings and Queens, as well as what happened...I mean, counting deaths-" She had an abrubt stop but soon after added, "and births, and...you know, details. And I want to know the full _truth _of what happened."  
Rafiki was staring at her the whole time she talked, strange expressions on his face. Then, he murmured, "I know much about what has happened in the past, but you speak of events far before _I _was even born. I do not study too much of this either,"  
Maisha's heart sunk in disappointment.  
"However," Rafiki's voice once again jerked Maisha alert again. "I do know of a place where you may be able to find this out."

"Where?" Maisha demanded.

"Over the far away hills, in the Kingdom of Maziwa. I've heard of this place, as does every lion in your pride at some point. You have obviously not been informed yet. It is a land with a large lake in the middle of each pride territory which surrounds it. One pride, in particular, however, holds many secrets, facts and legends that even your pride may not know about. It is a long journey."

"That-that just might be what I need!" Maisha exclaimed.  
"Then you may go. But I must warn you: Many dangers occur around the area you will be traveling. Move fast." Rafiki warned.  
"Thank you so much!" Maisha dashed away.  
"Ey!" Rafiki called after her. "What 'bout your leg?"  
"Oh," Maisha sighed. "Right. All right, make it quick."

So, Rafiki treated Maisha's scrape and used a leafy bandage around her leg, and soon enough, Maisha felt better. She could almost walk without a limp, but it was slightly still there. After a quick thanking to Rafiki, Maisha ran from his tree and back to the Pride Lands, where grassy terrain felt terrific on her paw pads. But she couldn't stay there for too long. She'd wait until her leg felt much better, and she could walk without a limp. Then, she'd set off on her quest.

* * *

I wonder what'll happen from here...


	10. Truth On The Way

Sorry I'm making them so short lately. I'll hopefully begin longer ones soon.

* * *

Back at the Outlands, things grew quite busy.

Many scrawny lions in figure were padding along, performing duties, as if getting prepared for something big.

"Dakima!" Lord Gyasi strolled from the den, a worried expression on his face.

"Coming, dad!" A dark ginger pelted lioness, a teen, came running from Daktari's den and up to her father. "Shaman Daktari was just teaching me-"  
"Dakima, how many times must I tell you?" Gyasi began circling her, though his expression was still soft. "You're duty is not to learn how to heal, but to fight."  
"But...father...it's so wrong." Dakima protested.

"No, no, no, no...it's very much _right _my dear." Gyasi sat down and drew his paw over his daughter's back, pulling her closer to him. "Listen, here. Daktari's calling was that of a healer. _Your_ calling was that of a warrior. Understand?"

"But-"  
"Come now. I called you because it was time for your training." Gyasi didn't wait for a reply and padded away to the training area.

Dakima sighed and slowly followed after him.

Cheja, now much larger and mane more full, followed after Kafara in a hurry.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No." Kafara replied. The pale golden furred lion was even larger too.

"Hmph," Cheja looked away.  
"Just be patient, Cheja." Kafara said in a soothing tone.  
"We've been traveling for two days!" Cheja exclaimed.  
"Nonsense. Afraid of a little work?" Kafara teased.  
"No way!"  
"Cause Lord Gyasi would not like that."  
"Ugh, I hate it when I feel wrong." Cheja pushed into a trot, brushing past Kafara.

"What do you mean?" Kafara tilted his head.

"Nothing." Cheja sighed. "Do you know where we are?"  
"Hmmm," Kafara glanced around. They were still standing on the very outskirts of the lush Pride Lands, but were too far away for any patrol to find them there. "We can stop and rest for now." He decided.

The two males found a nice shaded spot under an overhanging tree and laid down, sprawling out.  
Cheja yawned and rolled onto his back, "If only life were like this everyday."  
"Yeah, well," Kafara stretched. "Duty calls. Every warrior counts."  
"So, you're saying that...if we weren't here, the whole pride would be helpless?" Cheja questioned. He found it odd how Kafara seemed to know the answer to almost any question.  
"Not exactly," Kafara replied. "We can't slack each day. We have jobs to do. Some like it, others don't. But we're all trained to do the same thing, which is to protect the pride with our own blood on the line, as well as everything we have inside us. We most certainly need eachother if we are to succeed in anything. Others, back home, they rely on us to do certain things. If we're not there to do it, all may be lost."  
"Of course," Cheja sighed, beginning to get bored of the conversation. "But we're not fighting right now. We're supposed to be going to that...pride. That pride that Lord Gyasi wanted to ally with."  
"This trip may draw blood. Let's hope not, but it may." Kafara pointed out. "Like I said...being a warrior isn't all about fighting. Why, a warrior is one of the most common yet important rankings in a pride." He turned to his now-older apprentice and stretched out a paw, poking him in the shoulder, "Following orders. _That's _what we're meant to do."  
"Sure, whatever." Cheja rolled his eyes. "Let's continue now. For once, I'm interested in this mission. I wonder what the Kingdom of Maziwa is like."

"We'll be climbing over the mountains over there, right over." Kafara said dismissively. "Let's hurry. Lord Gyasi warned us not to be gone for long."

* * *

Late that night, Maisha sat on the highest point of Pride Rock, her russet colored fur now glowing in the bright moonlight. She gazed out over the mountains.

"Hey, Maisha, what are you doing?" Joka's voice sounded behind her.

"Oh, hey." Maisha glanced back at her brother, somewhat happy to hear his voice. It seemed like a long time since she'd heard it. She also hadn't realized the way her brother had changed, guessing it was because she lived with him. She always captured him in the age of a cub, young, playful and naive. But no, Joka now had a larger mane that covered his whole neck, but not as large as Simba's or Kovu's. Taha had gone through the same change.

"What are you doing out here?" Joka asked.  
"Just looking around," Maisha lied. She was really waiting for a good time to leave for the Kingdom of Maziwa. She didn't want anyone to know she was going, because she just knew that her mother would try her hardest to talk her out of it. "Well," Joka yawned. "Good luck with that." He chuckled, then he yawned, letting out a low pitched grumble. "I'm going to bed."  
"See you tomorrow." Maisha gazed down at her paws, knowing she wouldn't really be able to see him for a while. "I'll miss you," She murmured under her breath.

When she knew for a fact that every single lion was sleeping, Maisha slowly clambered down the side of Pride Rock in a hurry, until she reached the grassy terrain. She kicked into a sprint, her paws drumming the ground. She headed toward the mountains, like Rafiki had said. The Kingdom of Maziwa was right over the mountains, where many streams and rivers lie, as well as a large lake. Maisha had never seen a lake before, but she'd heard of them.

"Truth, here I come!"

* * *

So Maisha and Cheja are traveling to the same place at the same time :o Will they meet up? And if they do, how will they now react to eachother's presence?


	11. A Journey Over The Mountain

Maisha woke from under a tree, her ears perked now and alert. She sensed something near.

_Maisha, get up, now! _Zira's voice rung through her ears.

Surely enough, Maisha rose to her paws and glanced around cautiously. "What is it?" She asked.

_Find out for yourself. _Zira growled in reply.

Maisha jumped as she heard the rustling of bushes behind her. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Just as she spoke, the rustling stopped.

"Hello?" Maisha's voice was barely a whisper.

_Lunge, Maisha, lunge! _Zira snapped.

"Right," Maisha stepped forward, then kicked into a run, "Right, right, I...I think I will." She flung herself into the tall grass and tackled a figure which felt simalar to her own. She was thrown off and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" A voice sounded behind her. A voice Maisha had never heard before. "What do think you're doing?"

"Stalker!" Maisha turned on this being, only to look into the pale yellow eyes of a male leopard. He stood tall, making him seem more dominate.

"Who are you?" The leopard demanded.

"I am Maisha, daughter of Kovu and Kiara," Maisha snapped. "The King and Queen of these lands." She narrowed her eyes at him in contempt.

"Why don't you go back to your little 'Pride Rock' and leave beings _outside_ your Kingdom alone? We are not ruled over by any King or Queen." The male leopard roared. He lashed his tail from side to side in frustration.

"What?" Maisha glanced around. "I'm not...?...oh, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." She gazed up at him in apologetic eyes.

"Hmm," The male leopard looked down at her, his yellow eyes softening. "Why are you out here?" He asked. "I've met many lions like you before. Why travel so far from your Kingdom?"  
"I'm traveling to the Kingdom of Maziwa," Maisha explained. "I am heading for the mountains." She flicked her tail toward the high mounds of land.

"Oh," The male leopard looked surprised. "What a coincidence. I live there."  
"_You_ live there?" Maisha blinked.

"Yes. Why, my whole pride is made up of leopards." The male said.  
"Well, I'm going to a certain pride to learn about my pride's past. I just don't know which one." Maisha felt a sinking feeling, and gazed down at her paws.

"Well, I suppose I could take you to our lands." The male leopard muttered.

"Really?" Maisha's ears pricked upward.

"Yes, really. My name is Badrani." He dipped his head.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Maisha began circling him. "When are we going to start?"  
"Right now. Come on, we'll rest when the sun begins to set." Badrani padded off.

"Right behind you." Maisha murmured, trotting on after him.

* * *

Cheja stood on the highest point of the mountains, gulping at the sight of how high up he was. "Kafara, don't fall." He called.  
"Why, thank you," Kafara growled. "I'll try not to." He sounded stressed.  
"Okay, I'm coming." Cheja called. He looked across the landscape to the large amount of water. "That lake is huge!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes, I know." Kafara now sounded more fascinated. "We're almost there."

"Right," Cheja sighed and clambered down after his mentor.

Maisha placed her paw on the first cleft of the mountain. She pushed weight down on that paw and dragged herself up. Badrani pulled himself up beside her.

"Wont be long now." He said.

His words comforted Maisha, but not fully. This looked hard.

"Come on," Badrani clawed his way higher. "It's steep now, but it'll get easier."

"If you say so." Maisha muttered.

The two big cats kept going, their muscles finally beginning to ache. They found a sturdy ledge and rested there. As tired as Maisha was, she really wanted to keep going, more than anything. They'd wait a while, then continue.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Kiara looked around frantically. "Why would she leave?"  
Kovu nuzzled her comfortingly. "We'll find her." He promised.  
"Where could she have possibly gone?" Nala asked, stepping beside her daughter.

"The Outlands, perhaps?" Simba asked. "She's always been curious about that place." He let out a disgusted grunt.

"We'll look there then." Kiara said dismissively.

"No, Kiara." Kovu blocked his wife's way, but before he could speak, Vitani padded up to them and did so, "Kiara, none of us know what has been going on out there since Kovu, I and the rest of the Outlanders left. It may be dangerous."

"Outlander," Kiara snarled the word. "You think I'd rather worry about my own safety when my daughter could be out there dying?"  
"I just want to keep you alive, Kiara." Vitani's voice began to shake. Pure worry was planted in her violet-blue gaze. "Kovu, she'll listen to you!" She swung her head around to look at her brother, the small tuft of fur on her head falling over her eyes as she did so.

"Kiara-" Kovu began.

"No!" Kiara interrupted him. "I'll do as I please. And none of you _Outlanders _will say otherwise!" She ran off, her paws drumming the ground.  
"Kiara, wait!" Simba ran after her.

"Right," Nala stopped him. "Take Kovu and Erevu with you."  
"Got it," Simba dipped his head to her and ran back to Pride Rock.

Kovu sat down beside the former Queen, "Maisha is better than this." He murmured under his breath.

"What?" Nala glanced at him.

"Maisha," Kovu repeated. "She's better than this. If she did leave for a purpose, it was with good reasoning."

"She _was _a pretty bright cub," Nala remarked. "Let's just hope that that quality will help her where ever she is now."

* * *

It was about a day after, and Maisha was finally relieved to walk on hard, steady, non-steep paths. Her and Badrani had made it to the very top, or...close to it. Because things kept getting less and less steep, to the point where both of them didn't need to walk with much struggle any longer.

"Hey, look." Badrani flicked his tail toward the large landscape below. "Welcome to the Kingdom of Maziwa."  
Maisha gazed in awe at the sight: The largest world she'd ever seen. Bigger than the Pride Lands. It stretched for miles and miles, as far as Maisha's eyes could see. "See," Badrani padded to her side. He lifted his paw and motioned it around the circle of clearings, "This is each prides' camp. We all have pieces of territory. And those," He motioned his paw to the streams which separated each territory, all connected to the lake. "We can drink at the lake, and each of those streams are our borders."

"It's all so beautiful." Maisha said.

"Yes, I know." Badrani murmured. "Come now, then. If you say you need to meet up with a certain pride for answers, we'll visit each one and ask about what you want to find out. We'll visit my pride last. I believe my father would dislike me going out again."  
"Okay," Maisha sighed. She began trotting down the rocky, steep path to reach the lush terrain once more.

* * *

Cheja followed after Kafara through a jungle-like place. They had entered into a territory of a pride.

"The Pride of Known Pasts." Kafara murmured, peering through deep undergrowth. "I think it's their neighboring pride."  
"Let's hope. Only one more pride to view then." Cheja said. "We can go home soon. Hopefully Lord Gyasi will be pleased with who we've brought back."

* * *

Maisha stepped from a rocky ledge, placing her paws once more on lush green grass.

"Oh, Badrani..let's hunt." She exclaimed.

"Well, okay." Badrani sighed. "But we should get moving right after. I'm hungry too, now that you mention food."  
"Great." Maisha murmured, bolting off into the near by plains which surrounded the forest area.

Badrani watched her leave, only to prick his rounded ears to a very strange scent.

Maisha stalked low, her belly fur brushing the ground as she creeped up on an antelope calf. It wouldn't be a very large feast, but it would hold Badrani and herself for a while. The poor leggy creature must have strayed too far from it's herd, and must have gotten lost. Before Maisha could pounce, birds exploded from the undergrowth, and the antelope calf got spooked and galloped off.

"Huh?" Maisha jumped back, her tail beginning to lash, startled, and in frustration. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She ordered.

A strange flash of russet fur, and Maisha was knocked out cold after a swift blow to her head.

She woke, lying on rough terrain.

"Zira?" She called.

"Correct," Surely enough, the scrawny figured lioness came strolling from the shadows, her blood red eyes full of dominance, causing Maisha to take a step back.

"Close," Another lion stepped up next to Zira, with fur similar to Maisha's. He had a black mane, sillhouetted in indigo when touched by the moonlight. He also had gleaming green eyes, darker colored fur surrounding them. And lastly, he had a large scar across his right eye.

"W-who are you?" Maisha asked.

"This is Scar." Zira growled.

"You were right, Zira." Scar stepped forward, glancing down at Maisha in contempt. "She might advance to something...but her timing is horrible," He swung his paw at Maisha's face, claws unsheathed.  
"Augh!" Maisha roared in pain as the claws slashed across her right eye. "What was that for?" She snarled.

"Your very own lesson," Scar lowered himself. "Now you know the pain of messing up." He growled. "It's free."  
Maisha glared at him in pain and anger, and flung herself at him. She wrestled with him on the ground, in a flurry of teeth and claws, until she ended up under the weight of Scar who pinned her down.

"How did you do that?" Maisha asked.

"It takes practice, one thing you need." Scar growled.  
"Please...forgive me for pouncing." Maisha murmured, dipping her head to him in respect. "Show me how. Teach me."  
"That's right." Scar narrowed his eyes. He glanced back at Zira who gave a smirk of satisfaction.  
"Most need you back in the real world. Go there, now." He instructed.

Maisha didn't reply. The last thing she remembered was waking to find Badrani standing over her.

"Maisha! Maisha, are you all right?" He asked.

"Um..fine." Maisha said softly.  
"What happened?" Badrani asked frantically.

"Something hit me." Maisha moaned.

"Something must have. Have you seen that bloody scar across your eye?"  
"What?" Maisha jumped to her paws. She sniffed out the misty breezes around the lake and dashed away in that direction. She stopped at the very edge, the water on shore lapping at her paws as it rose and fell.

"What are you doing?" Badrani demanded.

Maisha peered at her reflection. Just as Badrani said, a large, bloody scar was there, across her right eye.

"No.." She whispered, her words seeming to trail off in the misty wind.

* * *

I know I sorta sped up the trip over the mountain. Maisha and Badrani will probably face more dangers later on. I made this chapter longer, as I promised :)


	12. Missing Maisha

"Kiara, you've got to be more careful." Simba lectured, helping Kovu balance the struggling Queen as they returned from the Outlands. Erevu and Vitani tagged along behind.

"They had Maisha, I know they did!" Kiara insisted.

"Kiara!" Nala came running over. "What happened?" She asked Simba.

"Well," Simba gazed at his mate uneasily. "We found a pride of lions in the Outlands. We only saw a few, though. They may just be passing by." He suggested.

"No, no, no!" Kiara stepped forward. "It was a pride, definitely a pride!"

Kovu touched his muzzle to Kiara's fur. "We can't be too sure."  
"I can't imagine any pride wanting to settle there." Vitani spoke up.

"Perhaps," Simba eyed the two siblings in deep thought. "They didn't have a choice..." His ruby red eyes seemed to darken.

"You mean..." Vitani's words trailed off.

"they were _banished _there?" Kovu finished his sister's question.

"Yes." Simba sat down and rapped his tail in a curve in the lush grass.  
"Or they just _like_ it there." Kiara growled.  
"Impossible," Kovu glared at her for a moment, surprising everyone to realize that the gleam in his eye had vanished. He looked much more serious now, and the softness for his mate had gone out.

"The Outsiders would have striked faster if they wanted to leave," Kiara pointed out. "Maybe this pride _likes _the Outlands...just as the Outsiders did."  
Kovu let out a low growl, as did Vitani, and both siblings stormed off in the same direction.

"Kiara," Nala said sternly. "That is no way to talk about them. You _do _realize that we have former Outsiders living in our pride, don't you?"  
"They're all considered Pridelanders now," Kiara shot back. "They shouldn't care."

Erevu stepped in between the quarreling lionesses. "At this rate, we wont find Maisha at all. Please, can't we just push our _differences _aside until after Maisha is found?"  
A hushed silence fell over the three Pridelanders as they stared into the eyes of the former rogue. The way he just said, "differences", clicked something into all their minds.  
"He's right." Nala murmured.  
Kiara gazed down at her paws. "I feel horrible."  
"Look," Simba dipped his head to Erevu then turned to his mate and daughter. "If you believe he is right, then we should begin our search again in the morning."  
"Yes, let's." Nala nodded her agreement. "Kiara, get Kovu and Vitani. Apologize to them for what you said," She narrowed her blue eyes. "And tell them that we are going to sleep now."  
"Okay," Kiara sighed, running off in the direction from which Kovu and Vitani stormed off in.

"I hope they find your sister," Tia said in a worried tone.

Joka could tell that she was faking it, just to try and win his heart. This angered him a bit. You're either worried for her, or you're not. He thought bitterly.

Joka, Nafisa, Taja, Tia and Penda were lounging in the very front of Pride Rock. Though, it wasn't the same without Maisha. Even after a day, Joka already missed her, as did every lion who knew her long enough to love her.

Joka lowered his now greenish-blue gaze to his paws, his ears flattening. Nafisa laid next to him, placing her paw on top of his to try and comfort him. Joka had to admit; he was far more grateful for Nafisa's company than Tia's or Penda's,

"Ah, it'll be all right, buddy." Taja said in an almost forced soothing tone.

and Taja's was much appreciated too. For Joka had never heard the rough male talk so gently to him. The tan furred lion was bent over his friend, his ears flattened against his head as if he missed Maisha just as much as Joka did.

As much as Maisha and Nafisa had had their quarrels, Nafisa even looked shaken up about the russet furred lioness's disappearance.

Joka pricked his ears upward to the smell and sound of his father's approach, Aunt Vitani at his side.

"Father," Joka swung his head around. "Any luck?"

Kovu lowered his head and glumly shook it.

"Ugh," Joka sighed and placed his head back down on his paws.

Nafisa touched her nose to his shoulder and slowed her breath to a certain pace to match Joka's. She felt so bad for him! She wished she could cheer him up some how.

"Don't worry, Joka." Vitani sat down next to her nephew. "Almost every lion is on the case. They wont rest until she is found."

"Good." Joka murmured, barely lifting his head to speak.

The sky was getting darker by the minute and Kiara came padding up to them.

"Kovu, Vitani," She murmured.

Vitani glanced back, her violet-blue gaze clouded with hurt. Kovu sheilded his sister protectively and narrowed his greenish-blue gaze at Kiara.

"Look," Kiara stepped directly in front of them. "I'm sorry. I guess..Maisha's disappearance is really getting to me. I never thought one of my cubs would go missing. So, the thought just enraged me to think that I was a..."

"Go on." Kovu urged.

"a...a bad mother." Kiara finished.

Both Kovu's and Vitani's eyes softened.

"You're not a bad mother." Kovu said.

"What happened to you three?" Joka asked in a faint tone.

"Nothing concerning you," Vitani replied gently. "Now, you guys go off somewhere else. We're going to bed, but I suppose you guys could stay up for a while longer."

"Right," Kovu glanced back at his son. "You especially, Joka."

"Okay, father." Joka dipped his head and watched as Kovu, Kiara and Vitani walked back to the cave where Simba, Nala and Erevu were waiting.

"Come on," Joka looked at his group of friends. "Wanna go to the waterhole?"

"Anywhere with you, Joka." Penda said in a flirting tone.

"Oh, brother." Taja rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Joka muttered, ignoring Penda's flirt and padding off.

Nafisa gingerly following after.

"How do you suppose you could have gotten it?" Badrani asked anxiously.

"I don't know." Maisha stammered. "I...I must have scrached myself while I was asleep."

"I don't think you could have gotten a cut that deep and bloody by simply scraching yourself while asleep. Weren't you going to hunt, anyway?" Badrani pointed out. Before Maisha could reply, he added, "Come on, let's go get that wound treated."

Maisha sighed and followed after her traveling companion. She was lucky to have him. She couldn't imagine how bad things would be without him there. But she was also relieved that he hadn't asked about a dream of any sort. If he did, he would have thought Maisha had gone mad.

Cheja's whole body seemed flat in deep undergrowth, crouching next to Kafara.

"How do we enter?" He asked. "We can't just barge in."

"They'll find us." Kafara reassured him. "We need to stand at their borderline and wait for a patrol of theirs' to walk by. They wont be able to miss us." He glanced to the left and motioned his head whispering, "Follow me." They crept away.

"There," Badrani had just finished padding the blood with shreds of moss. "I don't know much about healing. But I think that should do it."

"At least the blood wont irritate it's own cut." Maisha muttered matter-of-factly.

"Come now. It isn't that bad." Badrani said in a more laid back voice. He settled himself down into the grass. "So...did you catch anything?"

Maisha flashed him a stern glare and grumbled, "No."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm on it. You just stay here." Badrani ordered, turning tail quickly and running off.

Maisha sighed in boredom. This wasn't exactly what she called excitement at all, as Rafiki spoke of danger. Perhaps danger was yet to come. Maisha just hoped that it didn't cause as much pain as it all ready had.

Night had struck. Joka and the whole rest of the pride were now lying in the cave. Kovu and Kiara were sleeping together peacefully on the raised platform, where royalty sleeps. Joka and Maisha used to sleep right next to them as cubs, but they didn't fancy that now. Joka noticed how Maisha usually slept alone near the wall, and Tia and Penda would edge closer to himself each night. Attention was the only thing Joka had ever gotten. While Maisha was far more independent. Joka somewhat envyed her and her privacy, while his own was usually invaded. Tia seemed to move even closer, though her eyes were closed. Joka gently moved away from her, realizing with a jolt of surprise that he had moved up into Nafisa's chest fur. The sandy furred lioness's icy-blue eyes barely opened, but then closed again. Joka let out a sigh of relief and pulled himself a little away from her, and then soon enough, fell asleep, despite his worries for his sister.

He woke in a foggy clearing, lying on damp earth.

What the? Joka staggered to his paws, glancing around. Where am I?

"Good question," Someone answered his thoughts.

"Huh?" Joka squinted, making out the figure of a lion coming towards him. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"That is no ones business, nor your own, besides your sister, of course." A russet furred male lion with a black mane. A bit of the mane over his head looked as though it were blown back. His green eyes glinted, a scar across his right eye.

"My sister? Maisha? D-do you know where she is?" Joka asked hopefully.

"Yes." The male replied. "On a journey to fullfill my dying wish. The wish I hardly got to wish for before I died. You might just be proud of her, if your parents, especially...Kovu," He let out a low growl. "taught you anything about power, control, dominance." He finished, his eyes wild with cruel pleasure.

"If you know where she is, tell me." Joka pleaded, ignoring the male's whole speech, besides the answer to his question: 'yes'. "Please, I must know."

The male only chuckled. "You'll know soon enough."

"I want to know now though." Joka growled.

Before Joka could prevent it, the male vanished from sight, and Joka woke up, still night time. He glanced around the cave anxiously, comforted by the sight of his parents sleeping together across the cave. Joka let out a gentle sigh and rested his head on his paws again, drifting off to sleep once more.

Maisha woke up, Badrani close at her side. He had fetched enough kill for both of them to eat, and they were now full. Badrani groggly gazed up at Maisha as she prodded his side with her paw.

"Get up." She said.

"All right, all right." Badrani yawned.

He rose to his paws and looked around. "We shouldn't stay here long."

"Why not? Eh, I mean...we need to leave anyway." Maisha replied unsurely.

"Come on. The next pride territory is near. I know my way around this place like the back of my paw." Badrani told her, padding past and in front of Maisha, taking the lead.

Cheja stood beside Kafara, the two males at the very borderline of a pride.

When Kafara lifted his head to smell the air, Cheja's hopes went up. A mocha furred lioness appeared from across the border, her tail beginning to lash when she saw them. She came over and looked both of them over, her amber eyes narrowing.

"Madam," Kafara dipped his head in deep respect. "We wish to speak with your leader." He said in a formal mannor.

Cheja nodded eagerly. "Yeah. What he said."

"Hmm," The lioness gazed at them in contempt. "Why?"

"Our leader has a proposition for you, as well as the rest of our pride. Now, if you'll be ever so kind as to lead us to your camp." Kafara suggested innocently.

After a pause, the lioness slowly nodded. "Fine. We'll look over whatever you offer in care." Cheja could tell she found it hard not to lunge.

The lioness motioned her head to follow her, and so they did. Across the borderline, up mounds of earth, and through much undergrowth. They arrived in an open clearing where many lions were. Out of them all, a white male lion stepped from a large cave at the very end of the clearing, his grayish-blue gaze curiously flashing over Cheja and Kafara.

"Russlete," He stepped from his rocky platform and padded over. "Who are these two young lions?"

The lioness, obviously named Russlete, stood tall in a formal mannor and replied, "They say they have a proposition for you, sir."

"Really?" The male turned to Kafara. "What are you called?"

"Kafara, your magesty." Kafara dipped his head, figuring the white furred male was king. An odd sort he was, though. "And he," He turned to Cheja. "Is Cheja, my former apprentice."

"I am Blizzaere," The white male nodded. "King of the 'Pride Of Known Pasts'".

"It is truly an honer. Now, may we speak to you in your den?" Kafara questioned.

"Yes." Blizzaere seemed unsure of this, but he let Kafara and Cheja through and into his den. He turned toward them once they got deep enough into the cave. "What is it you would like to speak to me about?"

"Our leader, Lord Gyasi, has sent Cheja and I to confirm an alliance between the 'Pride Of Known Pasts' and our pride, the 'Pride Of Usiku Stalkers'."

Blizzaere looked surprised and somewhat doubtful at the same time. "Why?"

"Lord Gyasi promises peace, from here on out between our prides." Kafara replied.

"Our prides have never clashed in battle before." Blizzaere pointed out.

"Yes, but prides can clash at any times. Even if they are far apart in territory. We live over the distant mountains."

"Over the mountains?" Blizzaere exclaimed, his grayish-blue eyes widening. "We should have never even crossed paths! You come to build an alliance when we wish to stay here, where we are safe and happy."

"That is not the only request," Kafara stepped forward. "We are in need of more members. If we must, we will travel here to take you along with us. A feirce battle, able to wipe out many, has been taken to our lands. We are forced to fight against the ones who invade us, leaving us nearly defensless. We are in dire need of more lions to help us."

"Why drag my pride into a war that isn't theirs'?" Blizzaere snarled.

"Please," Kafara pleaded. "We've viewed each pride in the entire Kingdom Of Maziwa, and yours' has turned out strongest." He lied.

"Hmm," Blizzaere eyed the two suspiciously.

"We need your help." Kafara pressed.

Cheja blinked. His former mentor was sure good at pleading. This, Cheja had thought with a growl, was not a good thing at times.

"I will speak to my adviser about this." Blizzaere decided firmly. He stepped closer. "You may stay for the night. I promise I'll have an answer by morning."


	13. Final Destination

Kovu's greenish-blue eyes slid open at the sound of birds chirping. Simba had taught him to be this alert, as King.

Back to the search. Kovu thought with a sigh, staggering to his paws. Then he noticed Joka awake on the other side of the cave already. He looked deep in thought.

"Are you okay, son?" Kovu asked gently. He figured Joka was still pretty upset, realizing each morning that he couldn't wake up to safely know Maisha would be there. Kovu hadn't gotten used to this and, quite frankly, he didn't want to start trying. In fact, none of the lions, even the ones who got into arguments with Maisha, had not gotten used to her disappearance. This included Nafisa.

"Yeah," Joka replied quietly, after a moment of silence. He was still thinking about the dream he had had the night before. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Kovu said.

"Well, I suppose you can guess then." Joka glared back at his father. "I miss my sister, and I want her back." His voice raising.

"I know," Kovu murmured. "Though, all we can do is search and...perhaps hope each day and night that she'll return, if our searches has not been successful."

Joka closed his eyes and stood in a more formal, respectful posture. "I am not blaming you, father. Forgive me-"

"Ah," Kovu began to pad through the many lionesses who still lay asleep on the cave floor, up to his son. He placed a paw on Joka's shoulder. "We'll find her, even if you do raise your voice towards your mother and I. We want Maisha back just as much as you do."

Joka glanced down at his paws. "Sure."

"Come on." Kovu padded toward where Kiara lay, and prodded her back.

The golden-brown furred Queen lifted her head groggily and gazed up at Kovu with soft reddish-brown eyes. She didn't speak yet. Only smiled peacefully at him.

Kovu returned an affectionate but silent reply with a nod and murmured a few, "Wake up."'s to the other lionesses who woke to Kovu's whisper.

Nafisa's head rose among the other lionesses too and hurried over to sit beside Joka. Though, Tia and Penda had already beaten her there.

"Gotta be faster if you want him," Tia hissed.

Nafisa glared and brushed past them. "I don't want him." He muttered, storming out of the cave.

Joka watched her, his eyes softening.

"We'll help you look for your sister." Penda offered.

"It wont be that easy as simply saying that, Penda." Kovu growled, standing in a formal posture now. Simba and Erevu came to both his sides. "We're sending certain groups to different locations."

"Well..." Penda shuffled her paws. "Which group am I in?"

"Everyone, gather 'round!" Kovu ordered, ignoring Penda's question.

"Where is Nafisa?" Erevu asked.

"Uh," Nafisa stumbled into the den after getting shoved by the crowd of mostly lionesses. "R-right here, dad."

"All right," Kovu turned his attention back to everyone. "Joka, you will be going with...Taja."

Joka and Taja dipped their heads.

"Simba and Nala, you two go together. Erevu and Vitani." Kovu instructed.

Both Simba and Nala nodded in agreement. Vitani however, casted Kovu a stern glare. She glanced at Erevu who smiled at her in approval. She blushed.

"Nafisa, why don't you go with Tia? You'll learn to work together."

Tia glared at Nafisa angrily, her neck fur beginning to bristle.

"Why don't I go with Joka?" Penda suggested innocently. "They'll need another helping paw in the group."

"Well, all right." Kovu nodded. "Joka, Taja and Penda. You three, why not go now? You'll be skimming the West edge of our border again, in case Maisha decides to come back. Off with you." He motioned his head towards the entrance, and Joka and Taja padded out, followed happily by Penda.

Tia glared after her in outrage. "Ugh, come on." She growled, cuffing Nafisa over the ear.

"Ow," Nafisa hissed.

"You two!" Kovu said suddenly, making both of the lionesses jump. "You will be on the South side. Go on."

Nafisa sighed and followed Tia away.

Simba and Nala nodded to Kovu, waiting for orders.

"Simba, Nala. You go...East. Take a few lionesses with you." Kovu ordered.

Simba stuck out his chest and stepped in front of the crowd of lionesses who gazed at him and eyed them all carefully.

"Sarabi," He murmured gently. "Sarafina and Sauda. Come along, you three."

Sarabi was an aged lioness, but still had fight left in her. She was mother to Simba, and was still good at helping out with hunts. Sarafina was Nala's mother. Sauda was one of the Outsider lionesses who joined the Pridelanders after the battle.

Kovu turned back to Kiara, lashing his tail determinedly. "Come on, you lot." He growled good-naturedly, flicking his tail once more in a gesture to the rest of the lionesses to follow him.

"Vitani!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Vitani jumped, Erevu as well. They hurried to Kovu's side.

"I want you to go further into the Outlands," Kovu whispered. "Vitani, you know your way around. Erevu, I'm sure you'll have no trouble with danger."

"None at all, sir." Erevu said sharply. Vitani smiled but rolled her eyes which snapped back towards Erevu again afterwards and stared dreamily at him.

"What about you?" She asked quickly, shaking out of it.

"I have my own plans." Kovu smirked.

"Just like old times, brother." Vitani chuckled. "It's been a while since we've been in a situation such as this."

"It makes me want to get into a good old border-skirmish again." Kovu's eyes gleamed.

"Uh, Vitani-" Erevu began.

"Remember," Vitani ignored Erevu for once. "when we sneaked into the Pride Lands?"

"Yeah, pfft," Kovu laughed.

"'Scatter brains!'" The siblings said together.

"Well, Maisha was right then." Kiara said softly, nudging Kovu. "About it being an 'Outlander thing', as she says it."

"What?" Kovu and Vitani glanced at Kiara in surprise.

"Err, nevermind." Kiara shook her head. "Come on." She grabbed hold of Kovu's thick mane and tugged it. "I seriously don't get how you can act so casual when your daughter is missing, Kovu." She growled sternly.

"Maisha wont be harmed when I'm around to hear about it." Kovu stated confidently.

"That's just it, Kovu. You aren't around to hear about it, at least not now. Maisha is either a long ways away, or right under our noses, or right by our borders - if Joka doesn't come back imediately, I'll kill him - or-"

"Kiara!" Kovu gasped, taking a few steps away from her. "You're doing that...that thing that you do again."

"What thing?"

"That thing-"

The rest of their bickering was cut short as they padded off.

Vitani smiled after them, almost forgetting that Erevu was behind her.

"Are you coming?" Erevu asked, walking ahead of her.

"Oh," Vitani swung her head around to look at him. "of course." She hurried on after him eagerly.

"So, why were you and Kovu acting so..."

"We call it 'Outlander Demeanor." Vitani replied effortlessly, not even looking at Erevu.

"'Outlander Demeanor'?" Erevu repeated.

"Yes." Vitani now looked at him. "At least that's what...the other...Pridelanders would call it sometimes...it's 'rough, gruff and ever so tough'."

"Hey, that's good." Erevu exclaimed. "Did you make that up?"

"No." Vitani frowned, looking away. A log on the side of a clearing of wavy grass caught her attention, and she went sprinting towards it.

"Hey, wait!" Erevu watched her and soon followed. "Where are you going?"

Vitani didn't reply. She just examined the log in interest, partly avoiding Erevu's eyes. "Mother would teach me how to track lions in ways." She murmured quietly after a while.

Erevu didn't know how to reply to that, so he just sat down beside her.

"Kovu picked up on it sometimes." Vitani added, still in a quiet tone.

"Well..." Erevu said through fake-thought, though this did lead to an idea. "You should have no trouble tracking Maisha, then." He suggested.

Vitani didn't appear to have taken thought into what Erevu had said. "Kovu doesn't use this technique any longer. Mother taught it to us too well."

"What do you mean by that?" Erevu asked curiously.

Vitani breathed out gently, still not replying. She examined the bark of the log, but didn't explain what she was doing. "Kovu finds, now, what mother taught...to be a disgrace." She said, slight hurt in her voice. "I don't blame him...how could I?" Her voice shook. "He's my brother, my one remaining sibling, at that." She sighed. "I dare say...I still greive for my mother's death...for Zira's death."

"Zira," Erevu repeated, thinking aloud. "Isn't she the evil lioness Simba talked about before?"

"She wasn't as much evil as she was vengeful." Vitani turned on him, her eyes flaring.

"Okay, okay." Erevu backed off. "I'm sorry..."

Vitani closed her eyes and backed away as well, slowly taking cover behind the log, as though hiding from him.

"Are you all right?" Erevu gazed in on her.

Vitani looked back up at him, her violet-blue eyes slowly watering.

"Hmm," Erevu eyed her, his own eyes softening to her.

"What?" Vitani questioned nervously.

"You're eyes...they're beautiful." Erevu muttered. Though he couldn't keep out the affection in his voice. It was true; Vitani's eyes were a mixture of violet and blue. They tended to light up when she was excited or happy, and dull when she was sad or disappointed.

"R-really?" Vitani slowly rose to her paws.

"...Yeah." Erevu nodded.

Vitani's eyes surely lit up to that.

"Who are you?"

Maisha jumped back at the booming voice. Badrani and herself had just entered the territory of a tiger pride.

A large, male Bengle Tiger stood before them, his long tail lashing.

"We seek answers, is all." Badrani replied, surprising Maisha with how sure he sounded.

"Answers?" The tiger's rounded ears flicked upward. "What kind of answers?"

"From the past." Maisha added. "Have you heard of the Pride Lands?"

"Oh, yes." The tiger growled. "From what I've heard, a stubborn lot."

Maisha kept back a snarl. "How would you know?" She asked quite rudely.

"Don't you dare question me on the very border of my territory!" The tiger snarled. "Badrani, I've seen you before! You're from that leopard group. Disgusting lot, in my opinion."

Badrani didn't seem angered by his words, to Maisha's admiration. She figured he must be used to it.

"Please, Jespur, may we come into your camp? We need to speak with your leader." Badrani asked politely.

"Come with me," Jespur said quite gruffly, his tail lashing throughout the entire time they walked, until they reached a clearing full of tigers who prowled around, performing duties that Maisha just wasn't used to.

Jespur glared back at her, obviously attempting to re-think about letting her and Badrani in, but continued towards a cave. The inside was lit up by slight cracks in the ceiling. Maisha entered, Badrani falling in beside her. Another tiger was to be seen at the back, a tear in his left ear. His amber eyes glared toward Jespur, and he imediatley rose to his paws.

"Badrani, and..."

"Maisha." Maisha said confidently.

"Right...my name is Beng." The tiger nodded. "Badrani, why have you come?"

"I found her." Badrani motioned his head towards Maisha. "She seeks a pride who knows much about the Pride Land's past. Enough to give her answers."

"Really?" Beng eyed Maisha suspiciously. "Now, who else would be able to give you information, but lions themselves? The 'Pride of Known Pasts' is the pride you'd be looking for. They're the most spiritual pride around, that we know of, anyway."

"Thank you." Maisha breathed in relief. She finally had a destination besides an unknown land! "Where is that pride located?"

"On the very other side of the lake." Beng replied. "Jespur, don't you know where that is?"

"Well-uh...I-" Jespur began.

"I know you do!" Beng said happily, nudging the tiger to his paws. "Lead these two to the pride's territory."

"But-" Jespur protested.

"Come now." Beng said sternly.

Jespur let out a low growl. His tail began to whip back and forth again, his voice struggling to be even, "As you wish, Beng...come now, Badrani and Maisha."

Maisha unsurely followed after the angered tiger, Badrani next to her once again.

"It'll be a long journey," Jespur grumbled over his shoulder. "Don't fall behind or get hurt. That'll just take time away from the mission, and I know nothing of healing herbs."

Maisha rolled her eyes as she and Badrani followed Jespur out of camp, and into the dense forest. Since she wasn't used to such places, Maisha kept running into plants and rocks. Jespur didn't stop nor look back when she was cut on a thorn bush. Badrani stopped for an instant to look over her, but had to hurry after Jespur, careful not to fall behind. To their relief, Jespur stopped and gruffly suggested they hunt.

Maisha's eye was much better now, though she was scarred, and Badrani still looked over her nervously whenever she attempted to pounce upon prey. After the hunt, Jespur came back with the most prey clamped in his jaws. Badrani had hardly caught anything, and Maisha had only caught a small mouse. Jespur let out a low-throated growl of displeasure once he realized how little the two caught, and he unwillingly offered part of his catch. Once they were full, they grew tired and ended up staying the night there. Jespur curled up, placing his head on his paws, but his amber eyes were still opened. Badrani awkwardly gazed around, a bit unsure of sleeping while Jespur was still awake. Maisha guessed that the two had had their battles between their prides and clans. Though, she ended up dozing off, and didn't recall the furious tiger attacking her. In fact, she even dreamed. It started off peaceful. Maisha had awoken in a rather light feild of grass. The tall grass swayed and blew around in the warm, gentle breeze. Strangely enough, this made Maisha way happier and sure than she had ever felt in days. She ran across the feild, it seeming to be endless. The russet-furred lioness threw herself at the soft grass, rolling around, letting the sun warm her pelt. Out of nowhere, however, something struck her. Maisha grunted and hit rough, cold, cracked terrain which seemed to take the place of the soft, warm grass. A shadow casted over her, and there stood Scar. He appeared to be silhouetted against something very bright behind him, making Maisha squint. Scar's gleaming green eyes and scar were the only things visible in his dark figure.

"Um..." Maisha forced a weak smile. "hello."

"Enjoying yourself?" Scar's voice was rather calm.

"Err...I guess." Maisha slowly rose to her paws, a tad bit cautious about being at level height with the sinister lion.

Scar didn't reply but moved from where he stood. Maisha gasped at the bright light which attacked her eyes. She looked away quickly, flipping around now to look at where Scar had went.

Scar didn't seem to be bothered by the light. He lashed his tail in fury but kept his words friendly, "I'm glad you're seeking the truth."

"You...you are?" Maisha's ears pricked.

"Yes." Scar began pacing, keeping his gaze pinned on her. "It's the only right thing to do, after all."

"Y-yeah."

Scar moved towards her, and Maisha stepped back. He viewed the scar across her eye, and a slight smile formed across his muzzle.

"W-what?" Maisha stammered.

"Just like your father, and," Scar placed his paw on his chest, gesturing to himself. "his father. I swear that scar runs in the family."

"I heard that Kovu wasn't your blood son, though. And you gave me that in the first place!" Maisha pointed out in growing anger. It wasn't her fault!

Scar narrowed his eyes at her. "Who do you think gave Kovu his scar?"

"Who?" Maisha asked impatiently, all ready knowing the answer.

"Zira, of course." Scar growled.

"What?" That wasn't the answer Maisha had expected at all. "Why?"

"You see, Maisha," Scar began circling her in a bored matter, as if he had explained this to many other lions several times. "Zira trained Kovu in his fighting techniques. She wanted to help him, of course. Simba looked down upon her because she came into the pride as a rogue. I, myself, was generous enough to look after her when she was a cub." He let out another low growl, leaving Maisha to assume that that wasn't what Scar had intended on doing at the time, and that it wasn't exactly his choice. "Just as the story goes, Mufasa died..." There was uneasiness to Scar's tone now, and he was now looking down at his paws. "and...Simba left the Pride Lands. I took my place as King, but then Simba returned...he killed me to get to the throne himself, and as Zira mourned my death with the rest of the Outsider lionesses, Simba banished them all to the Outlands. Then...Simba unexpectedly killed Zira too. But his family loved him too much to let anyone find out," He glared at Maisha. "and that dear Maisha, is why you've been growing up on lies." Scar flicked his tail dismissively and lunged at Maisha suddenly, knocking her off her paws. He pinned her to the ground, his claws at her throat.

"Wait!" Maisha struggled under his weight. "What about Vitani, your daughter?"

Scar's eyes widened, and he suddenly looked taken aback. He obviously wasn't used to many gesturing Vitani to being his daughter. All the ones who were fond of Vitani usually thought of it as a sort of disgrace to even mention the way she was related to him, but Scar himself wasn't exactly sure what Vitani thought of him...now that she was on Simba's side. He gave Maisha a thoughtful look but quickly snapped out of it and glared back down at her again, "What about her?"

"Why is she in Kovu's pride if she knows Simba killed her mother? You know she sleeps in the same cave with him. All she needs to do is just kill him while he's sleep-"

"That's enough questions!" Scar snapped, stepping off Maisha.

Maisha cringed as she felt one of his claws tear away from her flesh. She staggered up, her body suddenly very weak, and looked around. "When will I wake up?"

"Patients." Scar settled down into the rough terrain, to Maisha's surprise, and closed his eyes. "Sometimes the way you leave a dream is to fall asleep in the dream itself."

"Have you tested that?" Maisha asked quite impatiently.

"Indeed." Scar murmured. "But you must remember," He opened one eye. "this is my home now. You can imagine me getting quite aggaravated whenever you dream about coming here." He rested his head on his paws again.

Maisha sighed. She wondered whether or not Badrani and Jespur were having any trouble waking her up, or if they were sleeping too. "Well...I can't help where I go." She muttered, still sitting up. Taking advice from Scar angered her for some reason.

But she wasn't sure of what to say to him now. Where was Zira? Lurking around us. Maisha suspected silently. Scar, of course, didn't seem to be sharing the same thoughts or worries as her. He didn't even reply to what Maisha had said.

"Scar?" She whispered, but he still hadn't replied, so this led Maisha to believe that he was actually asleep...or tricking her into thinking he was. He couldn't be dead, because he'd all ready acomplished that...

Maisha let out a sigh and laid down, resting her head on the ground, and trying her best to fall asleep. She didn't want to talk to Scar anymore. He brought her nothing but stress and bad feelings. Maisha did sense, however, that not just feelings of being up to no good. There was a pain of some sort, burning deep in Scar. Many different types of pain, from physical to mental. It dated a very long time ago, from what Maisha could tell. It was no good at all. She didn't like this feeling one bit.

Just then, not even remembering falling asleep, Maisha woke on the soft forest floor.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Badrani's voice came to her ears.

Maisha turned to see Badrani sitting up. Jespur was gone.

"Where did Jespur go?" Maisha asked groggily.

"He went out hunting for breakfast." Badrani replied.

"Oh," Maisha yawned. "I assume he unwillingly did so?"

"Yes." Badrani nodded with an amused expression. "He hinted several times for me to go hunt for myself, but I wanted to stay and wait for you to wake."

"Thanks." Maisha muttered, slowly sitting up after stretching. "You want to go hunt now then?"

"Let's go." Badrani rose up to his paws and padded away.

Maisha followed and soon, the two split up. She headed into a more dense part of the forest and suddenly wondered just how big this place was. There was prey near by, but unlike the open plains that were her home, there was many more places for prey to hide. So many more plants and rocks, while in the Pride Lands, much more tall grass. With a jolt, Maisha remembered just a few months back when she had gotten herself injured and asked Nafisa to hunt and bring back a carcass for her. She swallowed hard. What would she do if Kovu ever found out? Nafisa would get in trouble too. Not as much trouble as Maisha, herself, would get into, Maisha was sure. Then she suddenly remembered the dream with Scar...he told her what he confirmed to be true...but if Maisha found someone who could tell her the absolutely true truth, she'd find out if he was lying or not.

A low-throated growl sounded, cutting into Maisha's thoughts.

"Who's there?" She called.

"It's me," came the familiar matter-of-fact voice.

Jespur stepped out from under much undergrowth. His expression was so serious, Maisha wished she could find some humor out of his arrival, but none came.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well," Jespur reached back into the undergrowth and clamped his jaws around something. He pulled out a large carcass of another animal Maisha didn't recongnize. Or at least...didn't recongnize as a carcass. "When these show up," Jespur went on. "I'm positive it's time to leave."

"What's that?" Maisha asked uneasily, taking a step back.

"It's the carcass of a leopard." Jespur replied boredly.

Maisha gasped. "N-not...Badrani...is it?"

"No, of course not." Jespur snapped. "I don't even know where he is."

"Then how are you so sure that's not him right in front of you?" Maisha demanded, motioning her head toward the carcass splayed out at Jespur's paws.

"I..." Jespur glared at her. "I don't know! Let's go find him and show him this. Who ever this was, he or she was probably a friend of his."

Maisha closed her eyes tightly and followed him away. "What do you think...think did this to...this leopard?" She asked carefully.

"Or who did this." Jespur said knowingly, slowing his pace so he could stride next to Maisha. "It could have been another leopard, or some other big cat around here."

"Where did you find the carcass?"

"Ah," Jespur shook his head. "near Badrani's pride's territory, in fact."

"That could have been him...if he wasn't with me." Maisha stammered.

"He's lucky he left when he did then." Jespur said unsympathetically. "Which way did he go?"

"I think he went that way." Maisha said, flicking her tail in the direction blocked by many plants. She couldn't name these, but she was sure Jespur could.

"Great." Jespur muttered, sarcasim tinged into his every word. "I love paths that are incredibly time-consuming to pass through."

Maisha laughed. "I bet Badrani chose it to make your life hard."

"He's like that, isn't he?" Jespur said, though a small smile spread across his muzzle, the first smile Maisha saw him wear. Jespur let out a sigh and began picking his way through, pushing leaves out of his way. While Maisha followed most unsurely. She didn't know what these plants would do to her. She only knew a certain amount of plants in the Pride Lands, including the herbs Rafiki uses to treat wounds. The sun beat down on Maisha's back through the trees, despite most of the shade. Maisha was at least grateful for the cooling feeling at some points, though it felt weird to her, with the sky not visible. Or...not entirely visible, anyway.

"Stop," Jespur himself stopped abrubtly, causing Maisha to bump into him. Though he didn't seem to know or care that she did. His eyes were focused on something ahead of him. "Listen."

Maisha peered out from behind him to see a large, sunlit clearing. In the distance, she heard a feirce roar that made her fur stand on end. "What was that?"

"Shhh," Jespur hissed, but jumped back himself with a yelp as two lions came running into the clearing, being chased by a much larger lion.

"Cheja, get behind me!" The golden-furred male who looked older told a much younger lion who nodded frantically.

"Cheja," Maisha whispered...that name rung a bell.

"Wait, you two!" Badrani's voice made both Maisha's and Jespur's ears flick upward.

Indeed, the sleek male leopard came running in to stand beside Cheja and the other lion, all three now facing the large lion together.

"What is this?" Maisha growled as yet another lion came running in. This one, however, was a white-furred lion with bright blue eyes.

"Blizzaere, please." Cheja exclaimed. "Kafara and I just want your pride's help!"

"Stay out of this, Cheja." The male beside him who was obviously named Kafara ordered.

"I offered you leave easily and peacefully...but you chose to beg farther. I told you no." The white male lion named Blizzaere snarled.

The muscular male beside him let out another low-throated growl.

"Sir Blizzaere," Badrani piped up in a squeaky and defeated voice that Maisha never heard him use before. "I'll leave now...I didn't want to get dragged into this. I was just out hunting!"

"Too near our territory!" Blizzaere retorted.

"Excuse me," Jespur's sly voice cut in. He nodded to Maisha and strided into the clearing confidently, all eyes turning on him.

"Jespur, from that tiger clan!" Blizzaere stared at him. "What are you doing here? The last thing we need right now is yet another big cat from yet another pride!"

"Sorry, sir," Jespur said. "I was just wondering if I could shed a bit'a light on this problem."

"You can't!" Another russet-furred lioness with amber eyes growled, strolling into the clearing.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Ruslette," Jespur bowed respectfully. "Such a pleasure to-"

"This is getting way out of hand!" Blizzaere snapped. "Jespur, go back onto your own territory, Badrani, you go back onto yours. W-wait...ugh!" He snarled. "You're all on my territory! Get out, get out!"

Ruslette stood beside him and let out another snarl. "That's right!"

"Wait!" Despite her worries of things getting worse, Maisha came sprinting in after Jespur. "Is anyone here from the 'Pride of Known Pasts'?"

"I," Blizzaere stepped forward. "am the leader of that pride, miss."

Maisha felt a wave of relief come over her, and a new rush of nervousness. "I need your help." She breathed.

"Not again!" Blizzaere roared. "Let me guess, you're from over the mountain too?"

Maisha gazed down at her paws and slightly took a glance back up with an innocent expression, hinting that she was.

"I don't believe this." Blizzaere growled, obviously getting the hint.

"Famous these days, are we?" Kafara laughed nervously.

"Get out of our terrritory, the lot of you!" Ruslette ordered sharply.

"Now, wait a second," Jespur spoke up once more. "He," He flicked his tail towards Badrani. "is with me and her." He motioned his head towards Maisha.

Badrani gratefully hurried over to stand close to both Maisha and Jespur.

"I don't know them two." Jespur nodded to Kafara and Cheja. "So that's none of my concern."

"We came here for help too!" Cheja said in outrage.

"No, actually," Jespur and Badrani both said at the same time. After Jespur glared at Badrani to stop speaking, he said, "Badrani and I are escorting Maisha here to your territory. It's very important, in this young lioness's words."

"It is." Maisha murmured.

Blizzaere let out a growly sigh. "Fine...I'll hear what you have to say. It'd better not be stupid."

"What about us?" Kafara asked.

"You two need to get out." Blizzaere growled. He turned to Jespur and Badrani. "You two need to do so as well."

"No, wait." Maisha said. "I'd like them to join me."

"Your place is certainly not telling me who I can and can not accept into my camp." Blizzaere said curtly.

Then, to Maisha's surprise, Ruslette leaned towards Blizzaere and whispered something into his ear.

Blizzaere slowly nodded once she was done and turned back to Maisha. "Very well...they may come in too."

"Thank you, Sir." Badrani nodded.

"Come along, then." Blizzaere sighed and led them away, Ruslette and the so-far-nameless male at his side. Maisha was flanked by Badrani and Jespur. She glanced back to see Kafara and Cheja staying behind, staring hopelessly after them. Maisha began to wonder where she heard those familiar names before when another thought struck her unexpectedly.

"Jespur!" She whispered as she walked with the group. "The carcass."

"Oh," Jespur's ears flicked up. "Right...um...Badrani?"

"Yeah?" Badrani looked at him.

"See...I found this leopard carcass...near your pride's territory."

"WHAT?" Badrani nearly shreiked, causing the others to swing their heads around to look at him. "Who-what-?"

"Shush!" Jespur hissed.

"Who...who was it? You know a few members of my pride." Badrani asked.

"I...couldn't tell." Jespur said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"We left it back there." Maisha said, motioning her head back towards the clearing. "Badrani, we're really sorry. That must have been someone from your pride."

"It was." Badrani sighed. "Any leopard around here is obviously from my pride."

"What killed it, I wonder." Maisha said.

"I don't know, guys," Jespur let out another breathy sigh, echoing Badrani's. "I really don't know."


	14. Vanzelae's Cave

Enjoy! :)

* * *

That night, back in the Pride Lands, the search, of course, was not going well at all. Much to Kovu's, Joka's, and Kiara's dismay, as well as the rest of the pride's, Maisha was still nowhere to be found. Vitani mentioned seeing claw marks on the bark of a log, but Rafiki confirmed that they were far too old to be made on the night of Maisha's disappearance.

"Joka," Kovu padded over to his son. "I really don't know what else we can do."  
"We have to do something!" Joka exclaimed sadly.

Taha and Penda, the two who Joka had been searching with that day, were stepping to his side. Taha just stared at his paws while Penda was trying to nuzzle into Joka's mane, but Joka yanked away. Nafisa and Tia soon showed up, along with Simba and Nala.

"Let's at least go back to the cave." Vitani suggested from beside Kovu.

"Yes." Kovu agreed.

They indeed headed back. Joka watched as everyone went back inside the cave. He stared up at the starry sky and the full moon which beamed down on the grassy Pride Lands. Nafisa watched Joka glumly as everyone else settled down to sleep for the night. She still wished she could cheer him up. It would be very good for him. He'd been through much since the day they found Maisha gone. Nafisa gingerly padded outside, her paws barely making noise at all on the rocky platform of Pride Rock.

"Joka?" She murmured quietly, though not in a whisper.

"Huh?" Joka turned to look at her. "Oh, it's just you." He lowered his gaze to his paws instead of the sky this time.

"Look," Nafisa came to his side. "I sorta know how you feel. I lost my mom when I was a cub, if you remember my father saying. Though...she died..."  
"Maisha could be dead by now." Joka said in a low voice.

"Yes, well, then you understand my point." Nafisa sat down and stared off into the open plains. "You're not alone...you know. Several lions, including myself, have experienced the same thing you are experiencing right now."  
"I guess." Joka muttered.

"As well as the ones who are fully willing to stand beside you," Nafisa stared at him now. "...I know I will."  
Joka nodded to her. "Thank you."  
Nafisa smiled. "No problem. Come on, wanna go for a walk, or something?"

"Sure, I guess." Joka shrugged.

Nafisa beamed at this. She had at least got caught on his good side. That was..._good_, wasn't it?

* * *

"Welcome," Blizzaere said, turning to finally look at Maisha, Badrani and Jespur. "To my pride's camp. Maisha, come this way, and tell me what you've come for."  
"Yes." Maisha dipped her head and followed him across the clearing full of lions and into a large cave that Maisha assumed was Blizzaere's cave.

Blizzaere turned around and sat, curling his tail over his paws. "Sit."  
"Right." Maisha breathed. This is what she'd been traveling all this way for.

"Now, tell me why you've traveled over the mountain to come _here_."  
"Well," Maisha began. "because...I come from the Pride Lands. I am daughter to Kovu and Kiara, the King and Queen of those lands. I need to speak with your shaman, really, or elders. Anyone who might know of the Pride Lands's true past."

"Really," Blizzaere sighed. "our shaman is the oldest in the pride, though she knows much of the Pride Lands and it's past. Go speak to her if you wish. She lives over there." He motioned his head out of the cave and back towards a much smaller one which had many herbs growing and hanging over the entrance.  
"Okay." Maisha shrugged. "Thank you." She hurried out, thinking in confusion about what a short conversation that was. At least Blizzaere told her who to talk to.

"Maisha, what happened?" Badrani and Jespur came running over to Maisha as soon as she came out.

"Blizzaere told me to talk to their shaman who lives over there," Maisha flicked her tail towards the cave that had herbs hanging over the entrance. "I'm going."  
"You're positive you couldn't have just asked these questions back home?" Jespur asked quite bluntly.

Maisha glared at him. "I wouldn't have traveled all this way if I'd have found out there. Our shaman, Rafiki, _he _would have known...probably...but I didn't want him to get suspicious with me." _Yeah, asking if Simba murdered Zira. What would I do if Rafiki told Mom or Simba himself? That wouldn't be good at all._

"Maisha?" Badrani's voice cut into Maisha's thoughts.

"Oh," Maisha shook her head quickly. "stay out here, guys. You wouldn't understand all the details." She let out a breathy sigh and began padding off towards the den. As she walked there, she noticed Ruslette and the rest of the lions in the pride either glaring or staring cautiously at her, as if she were about to attack at any moment.

_Don't worry, _Maisha thought crossly. _the last thing I want to do is stay here._

She ducked under the dense entrance and realized with surprise of how lit up the cave was. There, in the middle of the cave, where a beam of sunlight was shown down on, sat a beautiful tawny furred lioness with hazel eyes. Her underfur and muzzle were a light, creamy color. Though, like Nala,she had no lighter color on her paws.

"Um," Maisha tripped into the den clumsily. "hello?"

"Hm?" The lioness looked back at her. "Oh, hello there. You must be the lioness that Blizzaere let into the pride." She said in a dreamy, soft voice.  
"I'm not joining." Maisha said impatiently. "I came to see you."  
"See me?" The lioness's ears perked up. "Why, I don't have many coming to see me for problems. Mostly my mentor, Vanzelae."

"Your mentor?" Maisha said in confusion.

"Yes, of course." The lioness smiled. "My name is Falhari. I'm the shaman Vanzelae's apprentice. He's getting quite old, you see."

"Where is he?" Maisha asked coolly.

"Out picking herbs." Falhari replied serenely.

"When will he be back?"  
"Sooner or later."

Maisha didn't exactly take a liking to Falhari too quickly. Maybe it was just because she was in a rather cross mood at the time, because if Maisha wasn't imagining it, every one of Falhari's words had a mocking tone to it. Falhari, however, was also very calm. She sat there and smiled kindly at Maisha as they waited for this lion named Vanzelae to return. Then...

"Falhari, who's this?" A pale-golden furred male lion with a large, golden mane that had small streaks of gray in it came padding in with a casual expression. He carried a few bits of plants that Maisha could once again, not identify. They caused his speech to be almost hard to make out. Though Falhari seemed to understand.

"This is Maisha, Vanzelae." Falhari said patiently.

"Is she then," Vanzelae began circling Maisha. "The one Blizzaere accepted in."  
"No," Maisha growled. "Are you shamans so isolated from your pride that you can't even tell what's going on?"

It took her a moment to realize how scathing her words sounded. Falhari's expression of pure kindness still didn't change, but Vanzelae's eyes went wide in outrage.

"Why _have _you come?" Vanzelae asked curtly.

"I need your help." Maisha murmured, stepping deeper into the cave.  
"With what?" Falhari's voice grew concerned.

"I heard you know much of the Pride Lands." Maisha said briskly, turning to focus her reddish-brown gaze on Vanzelae who's fur was standing on end at her words. "Tell me the truth, now...what happened with the rivalry between King Simba and an Outsider lioness named Zira."

Falhari backed up a few steps, her neck fur beginning to bristle for the first time since Maisha met her. Vanzelae, for once, didn't seem shaken by Maisha's question.

"You are King Simba's granddaughter, are you not?" He asked gently.

"I am." Maisha dipped her head at this.

"I see...now, many lions would know of this in your pride now. Why not ask them?" Vanzelae asked.

"I've been having these dreams, see," Maisha muttered. "I didn't want to tell anyone about them though. They're dreams that are incredibly...real, I suppose you could say...vivid. It's like...well, say someone is...talking to me through the dream...perhaps for the reason I'm here. Telling me things that I'm not so sure about."  
"Taka and Zira, eh?" Vanzelae growled.

"What?" Maisha kept her ears pricked to make sure she heard him right. "_Who, _and Zira?"

"Taka."  
"Who's Taka? You mean Scar?"  
"No." Vanzelae stood up and began pacing. "Taka was Scar's name before he got his...well...scar. I more formally call him Taka. Scar isn't his true name."  
Falhari flinched at his words.

Maisha didn't know this. "Doesn't Taka mean..._dirt_?"

"Why, yes, it does." Falhari blurted brightly, catching Maisha by surprise.

"Well, I can see why Scar would want to change _that _name." Maisha muttered.  
"Indeed." Vanzelae sat down once more and glared at Maisha. "Nonetheless, it is his name. His father Ahadi didn't take as much of a liking to him as he did his other son, Mufasa, and treated Taka with the upmost disrespect..."  
"That's awful." Maisha gasped.

"I know." Vanzelae shook his head sadly. "Too late to take back the damage now."

"How do you know all this?" Maisha asked curiously, despite the shock of her sudden discovery. She now knew half the mental pain Scar was experiencing. His father hated him and gave him a terrible name to prove it.

"I've been to the Pride Lands before, when I was younger. There's also many things you may least expect to study off of. That's not important, however, Maisha. You questioned me on how Simba's and Zira's rivalry turned out. Well..." It took a moment, and Vanzelae suddenly fell to the sandy cave floor.

Falhari gasped and crouched down beside him. "Vanzelae, are you okay?"  
There was no reply, and Maisha dreaded he was dead, only to hear...

"He's still alive!" Falhari whispered gratefully.

"What happened to him?" Maisha asked, stepping forward to get a closer look.

"I don't know." Falhari stammered. "Vanzelae?"

"You think he's having a seizure?" Maisha suggested, watching as Vanzelae began to move around on the ground, jerking violently.  
"Oh," Falhari let out another gasp and bolted to the back of the cave quickly, way faster than Maisha thought she could run at. "I think this'll help him when he wakes."  
She carried a herb Maisha still couldn't tell the name of.

Vanzelae twitched just a while longer before waking with a huge gasp, his expression wild.

"What happened?" Maisha asked quickly.

"I...I.." Vanzelae was trembling so much. "I...m-must have...j-just passed out."  
"Why, though?" Falhari pressed.

"I...don't know." Vanzelae stammered. "An...old lion...l-like myself gets tired much easier...you know..."  
"Oh...well," Maisha closed her eyes and figured he was right. "can you still tell me?"  
"Now, wait a moment," Falhari interrupted as Vanzelae gasped at what Maisha said. "he needs to take this, for shock." She handed over the herb, it looking much like a leaf of some sort, and Vanzelae licked it up and chewed it without hesitation.

"Good choice," He murmured after a few minutes, beginning to get calmer. "Maisha, Falhari's right...I uh...I need a little while to think something through."  
"Hey, Maisha!" Jespur's voice sounded from outside. "Wanna come hunting with us? Blizzaere offered we join the hunting party while we wait to leave."  
"Oh, uh," Maisha glanced back at Falhari who smiled and nodded. "well...sure, I guess."  
"I'm sorry, Maisha." Vanzelae gazed down at his paws. "I'll...uh...have an answer for you soon enough."

"Okay." Maisha sighed and headed back outside where Badrani and Jespur stood.

"Come on," Jespur gestured his paw towards the entrance. "Let's go."  
Maisha jumped from the rock platform, much like the one at Pride Rock, and hurried on after her two friends. Ruslette was leading a few other lionesses out and stopped at the entrance to wait for them.

It had been a fine hunt. They all caught something. Maisha really liked the idea of hunting with a big group of lionesses again, but it turned out that they all pretty much ignored her. Badrani and Jespur were the only two who really stuck with her.

"Hey, guys," Maisha whispered, letting Ruslette and the rest of the lionesses walk off, leaving her and Badrani and Jespur standing there. "do you hear that?"

Their ears pricked to the sound of rustling bushes. Only when the three began to stare did the shapes of Cheja and Kafara appear.

"Hey!" Jespur narrowed his eyes. "I thought Blizzaere told you two to leave!"  
"We can't leave." Kafara said in a determined tone. "We have a job to do."  
"What kind of job?" Maisha asked curiously. She still knew the name "Cheja" rung a bell. Like she was absolutely sure she had heard it somewhere before.

"That information is classified. Only members of our pride back home know of the mission." Kafara growled.

"What mission?" Jespur hissed. "You can't keep things from us in our own home!"  
"You mean _our _home!" Ruslette snarled a few feet away. She had obviously noticed the disappearance of three members of the hunting party. "Get over here, you lot!"  
Maisha sighed and walked back towards her, with Badrani and Jespur flanking her...

"_Not _you two!" Ruslette growled.

Maisha looked back to see Cheja and Kafara a few inches closer than before, and she knew with slight amusement that they had thought...or hoped, that Ruslette was talking to them too. Cheja stopped Kafara from charging at her and took one last glare before heading off.

"Wait," Maisha came running over to him. It suddenly hit her. "Cheja...I need to talk to you. We need to meet somewhere."

"Why?" Cheja stared at her in confusion.

"Just meet me here...say...tomorrow morning, as early as you can."

"Fine..."

Cheja watched as Maisha walked off with the rest of the group and couldn't help feeling he'd seen her before.

* * *

I've got the next one up all ready!


	15. Maisha's Favor

"See that?"

Nafisa lay sprawled on her back in the grass, next to Joka who was doing the same.

"Yeah, that's King Ahadi." Joka said in a slightly interested tone.

Nafisa let out a small sigh. She realized to her own dismay that Joka didn't find this as fascinating as she did.

"My father showed me when I was a cub," Joka said. "he pointed them all out to me."

"Oh," Nafisa lowered her icy-blue gaze to the grass. "what about Maish-" She stopped abrubtly and gave Joka an apologetic look. "sorry..."  
"No," Joka murmured. "It's all right. I...I'm not sure if Maisha knows as much about this as I do."

"Well, uh," Nafisa looked back up quickly and frantically moved her gaze around for something different. "that-that one there looks like two lions clashing for a scrap of meat." She let out a forced laugh.  
"Hmm," Joka eyed the constellation for a moment. "Yes, I suppose it does."

"Hey, kids," Timon's voice caught Nafisa by surprise. "what you up to?" He came perched on Pumbaa's head who came trotting up the grassy hill towards them.

"Timon, Pumbaa, what are you two doing up so late?" Joka asked.

"Ah, out searching for those bed bugs." Timon yawned boredly. "It'll protect the pride and give us a tasty night snack!"  
"Lovely." Nafisa muttered.

"So, what are you up to?" Timon repeated.

"Star gazing." Joka said blankly, still staring at the sky.

"Oh," Timon jumped off Pumbaa's head and walked over to sit beside Joka who didn't seem to abknowledge him there. "Simba used to do that all the time."

Pumbaa jumped into place next to Nafisa and hit the ground with a grunt. "I _still _don't know what those stars are really."  
"You mean you don't believe in the Great Kings and Queens of the Past?" Nafisa gasped.

"Ah," Timon gave her an uneasy look. "If Simba wants to believe it, that's fine and dandy. It all seems like a big, made-up theory, to me, anyway. I still think they're just fireflies."

Joka chuckled softly at this. "You say many things that don't make much sense, Timon, but...fireflies? Seriously?"  
"So you think some royal dead guys are watching over us instead?" Timon challanged. "Fireflies can actually fly." He added hotly as a firefly float past.

"Yeah." Nafisa smiled and batted at it boredly. It landed on her outstretched paw and she gazed at it in interest. "How do you think they light up like that?"

"You got me." Pumbaa shrugged.

"It's a type of chemical reaction, as Rafiki tells me." Joka said knowingly, not much expression to his voice.  
Nafisa flicked her paw softly, and the firefly buzzed off, leaving her staring at Joka. "You're acting strange lately, you know?"

"Yeah, he's not as much fun." Timon remarked bluntly.

"Well, I suppose you could say-" Nafisa began.

She stopped as Joka silently rose to his paws and padded to the edge of the hill where he looked off into the plains.  
"Was it something I said?" Timon wondered aloud.

"Probably." Nafisa said irritably and stood up as well. She hurried over to Joka's side. "Are you okay?"  
"Fine." Joka shook his head as if shaking something from his mane. "It's just...it's..._hard_," His head shot up higher. "to believe," His voice rose higher. "that things are so casual when Maisha is gone!" He hung his head low again. "I'm no good at being a brother. I should be out there tracking her."

Nafisa sighed. Joka was pretty good at blaming himself, that was for sure.

"Joka, you're a grand brother." Nafisa said softly. "If you're this upset...it proves you care."  
"Everyone cares, Nafisa." Joka said coldly. "I don't want to be like everyone else, not caring anymore to the point of not looking for Maisha anymore."

"Your father said there was no more we could do, Joka. You know that very well. I thought you respected your father's judgement." Nafisa pointed out.

"Of course I do." Joka's eyes widened. "I just think he's giving up too easily."  
"Well," Nafisa said gently. "if _I _were you, I'd listen to my father. Kovu usually knows what's best, after all."

Joka's eyes flared. "That's why you'd make a lousy sister."  
"_What?_" Nafisa stared at him in disbelief.  
"You heard me." Joka growled. "Do _you _listen to everything Erevu tells you?"  
"Well...no, not all the time." Nafisa mumbled.

"See? You're a lousy daughter too!" Joka roared.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be everything you want me to be!" Nafisa retorted, rising to her paws, her neck fur bristling. "I suppose I make a lousy friend, too, now that you mention me being so _lousy_!" She turned her back on him. "I don't need you if you're gonna act like this. I've had enough, really. Ever since Maisha disappeared, you've been rude, depressing to be around, and you practically blame yourself for everything that goes on around here _involving _Maisha."  
"How would _you _feel if _your _sister was hurt or lost or-"  
"I DON'T HAVE ONE ANYMORE! SHE DIED!" Nafisa exploded.

Joka jumped back in shock. "W-what?"

"MOVE!" Nafisa snarled, shoving Joka aside as she stormed down the hill.

Joka stared after her, frozen. Nafisa never talked about having a sister...let alone one who died...

"Joka, what happened?" Timon came running up to stand beside him.

"I'm...not sure, Timon." Joka murmured. "Just...go back to the cave. I think I'll give Nafisa some time to cool down until tomorrow." He hung his head once more. "I think I went a little too far this time..."

* * *

Maisha hurried out the entrance and through the forest. She was still blinking drowzily, as it was very early. But she just hoped Cheja remembered. As she found the clearing she was previously in the day before, she whispered, "Cheja? You here?"

"Are you alone?" Came his voice.

"Of course I am."

Cheja's head poked out through a bush. "How do you know no one followed you?"  
"Why would they do that?" Maisha tilted her head.

"You're the newcomer," Cheja said matter-of-factly, slowly stepping from his bush refuge. "they'll be suspicious of whatever you do."  
"Where's Kafara?" Maisha asked quietly.

"Still sleeping." Cheja replied. "Now...what is it you wanted to meet me here for?"

Maisha let out a breathy sigh. "Cheja...listen...I know this may seem weird, but...there's something about you and your name that's so...familiar."  
"Really?" Cheja's ears pricked up.

"Really." Maisha nodded.  
"Because...strangely enough...I feel like I've met you before too." Cheja said carefully. "It was about a year ago...or so."  
"Yeah." Maisha nodded again. "That's exactly how long ago I think."

Maisha thought long and hard. An alligator attack...she was just a cub...he was just a teen...he _saved _her...he was...Cheja.

"Cheja!" Maisha exclaimed. "You're Cheja! The one who saved me from the alligators when I was a cub!"  
Cheja's eyes widened. "It's you...Maisha."

"That's right..." Maisha breathed. "If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here."

Cheja looked embarrassed and somewhat disturbed. "I...it's good to see you again."

"Yeah!" Maisha said happily. "How have you been?"

"Okay." Cheja muttered. That wasn't true at all. With suffering under Lord Gyasi's ruling of the pride, living in the harsh conditions of the Outlands, and the tough journey to the 'Kingdom of Maziwa', Cheja's life wasn't going well at all. He felt a sinking feeling that Maisha had the slightest idea of the ambush Lord Gyasi was setting upon the Pride Lands. Cheja shook it away quickly, however. He was a fully fledged member of his pride, the spot he was determined to get to ever since he was a cub, and his loyalty would never waver. Maisha sat down and was smiling at him.

"What are you here for?" She asked curiously.

"For certain pride reasons," Cheja replied. "you wouldn't be interested."  
"Come on, Cheja," Maisha laughed. "you can tell me."

"I'd rather not." Cheja said stiffly.

"You wouldn't be following with the plan if it made you _that _uneasy." Maisha pointed out.

"Well, sometimes members of prides don't always agree with their leaders." Cheja lied. He fully agreed with Lord Gyasi, but he wouldn't let Maisha know that, nor the fact that his pride was going to attack her's unexpectedly. If they got the 'Pride of Known Pasts' to join them, they'd be stronger than ever. Lord Gyasi refused to let any other speices of big cat in, however, and believed only lions were worthy.

"Cheja, it's okay, you can tell me..." Maisha thought for a moment. "Maybe I could even help you."  
"You...you could?" Cheja stared at her blankly.

"Why, sure. Just tell me what you need."

"Um...okay." Cheja shifted his weight uneasily, thinking carefully of what to say. "I need an alliance with Blizzaere's pride. Kafara's and my pride need them."

"Hmm," Maisha stared at her paws. "I could at least try and persuade him into helping your pride. What do you need them for?"  
"Uh...we're in a battle with a pride a small distance farther back of the Outlands." He lied once more, but added quickly as he saw the look on Maisha's face, "Nowhere near the Pride Lands!"  
"Oh," Maisha relaxed. "Okay, then. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks." Cheja muttered.

Maisha turned away from him but looked over her shoulder and said, "Nice to see you again, Cheja."  
"Nice to see you too." Cheja murmured, watching as the russet-furred lioness padded away.

* * *

Uh oh, I sense bad happenings coming about O.o


	16. Pride Leaving Home

Joka woke that morning, hoping Nafisa would be there. But she wasn't in her usual spot, and when Joka looked harder, he realized she wasn't in the cave at all. So he stepped from the entrance and looked around, feeling the somewhat cool morning breeze against his fur. He padded down the stone steps of Pride Rock and padded across the open field of grass until the waterhole came into sight. There she was. Nafisa sat with her head hung low over the water, her tail tip gently tapping the ground. Joka felt a wave a guilt come over him. She _did_ sound pretty angry the night before, but Joka simply couldn't believe how upset she looked now. Nafisa was usually in a pleasant mood and _never _snapped like she did, once again, the night before. Joka came closer to hear the sound of drops of water dripping into the waterhole and realized Nafisa was also crying. He was now only about a foot away from her.

"Um," Joka said softly, careful not to startle her. "Nafisa?"  
Nafisa, in any case, gasped and swung her head around. The fur under her icy-blue eyes and cheeks were streaked with tears. She turned away from him quickly and lifted a paw to wipe them away, but it was really no use. Joka didn't care, however. He simply came to her side and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I acted really stupid last night."

It took Nafisa a moment to speak, but then she said in a shaky voice, "I'm sorry too, Joka. I shouldn't have yelled."  
"You had good reason to." Joka said. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."  
"They weren't all necessarily bad memories." Nafisa said in a stronger tone of voice. "I mean, except for the part about my...mother and sister."  
"I didn't know you had a sister."  
"I did." Nafisa sighed. "She was killed, though."  
"I wont ask how." Joka said. "But...I just want to say I'm sorry, and I want to move on in our friendship."  
Nafisa smiled slightly. "Okay." She gazed down at her paws shyly.

"Here." Joka slowly moved his muzzle towards her cheek and rubbed up against it, wiping the tears away. He jerkily moved back, staring at the startled look on Nafisa's face. "Uh, come on...let's go."  
"Go?" Nafisa padded next to him. "Go where?"  
"I don't know." Joka smiled. "We have the whole day. Where do you want to go?"  
"You have the whole day?" Nafisa asked.

"I'll have an excuse ready for my father." Joka whispered with a smirk.

Nafisa laughed. "Well, that's good to know."  
"Yes, quite, now...where to?"  
"Well..." Nafisa thought aloud. "How about by the trees over there?" She flicked her tail towards a rather dense forest-like place in the Pride Lands. That was also where a pretty waterfall was. Joka shrugged and nodded with a smile. He began padding away towards it, Nafisa at his side.

* * *

"You know, Maisha," Blizzaere sat outside his cave, Maisha sitting beside him. "you've really done a whole lot for us since you came here."  
Maisha wasn't sure of what to say to that. "Uh...yeah. It was no problem." She glanced down at the clearing where Jespur was talking with a confident smirk to a group of lionesses while Badrani was play-fighting with two lion cubs. "I think Badrani and Jepur are enjoying themselves here."  
"I'm glad." Blizzaere said contently. "The three of you have brought in extra prey in our hunting patrols, taken care of many bad situations and broke up many arguments among us. It took me a while to realize those flaws in my pride, but you three helped me see them." He smiled at Maisha. "I think now would be a good time to talk with Vanzelae and Falhari. I believe they're ready for you."

"Oh," Maisha had almost completely forgotten about that. "right...thank you." She leaped down from the stone platform and headed over to Vanzelae's cave.

There, in the back, was the pale-golden furred male lion and the tawny furred lioness. They looked as though talking urgently, but stopped shortly after they realized Maisha entering.

"Ah," Vanzelae padded over to her. "welcome back."  
"Thank you." Maisha nodded. "Blizzaere said you were ready for me?"  
"I am, indeed." Vanzelae looked much more confident this time, but as soon she he sat down to face her, he looked slightly unsure. "Now..." He began quietly. "I know, as Simba's granddaughter, this may be hard to take in." His pleasant smile vanished, to a most fearful expression. He gazed and the ground hard and muttered, "Simba murdered Zira."

Maisha could hardly believe her ears. This is what she feared. _It couldn't be true. _"And you're absolutely sure about this?" She asked carefully.

Vanzelae looked incredibly pained to confirm it, but he grimly nodded.  
"I don't believe it," Maisha stood up again and began pacing. " Grampa Simba lied to me...my parents lied to me. I...I just don't believe it..."  
"I'm sorry." Vanzelae muttered, glaring down at his paws.

"No, it's not your fault."  
"No." Vanzelae growled. "I'm _really _sorry." He closed his eyes tightly and padded to the very back of the cave, the shadows swallowing him up.

Falhari let out a sigh and sat down next to Maisha. "He's a really sweet lion once he warms up to you." She said in her usual serene tone. "I suppose he's just in a foul state of mood."  
Maisha stared at her blankly. "Uh...yeah. Well, I'll see you later, Falhari." She backed out the entrance, watching as Falhari padded into the shadows and out of sight. The cave suddenly seemed much darker.

_Wonder what _that's _about. _Maisha thought glumly, turning around to face the clearing. She sat down and watched as the two same cubs tackled Badrani over with a thud, while Jespur turned around to watch with the lionesses in amusement. Ruslette even came over to watch, though she looked a bit more annoyed at this. Blizzaere still sat outside his cave, looking as content as ever. Maisha headed over to sit by him again.

"Welcome back," Blizzaere flicked his tail, gesturing for her to sit beside him. "Did you find out what you needed to know?"  
"Yes," Maisha murmured. "but it was pretty much the answer I dreaded."  
"I see." Blizzaere sighed. "We all get that at some point."

"It's not good." Maisha suddenly felt sick.

"Indeed, it is not." Blizzaere said knowingly. "I don't know of what to say to you to make your situation feel much better...but is there anything I can do for you?"  
"You mean...as a favor?" Maisha asked quietly.

"Yes. A favor." Blizzaere dipped his head. "After all you've done for us."

"Well...there is this one thing." Maisha said, a brilliant idea striking her.

"Name it, Maisha."  
"You see...you know Cheja and Kafara, right?"  
Blizzaere snorted in contempt. "Yeah."

"Well, they're friends of mine, you see? I'd really appreciate it if you had your pride join up with theirs to fight off that other pride in battle. Cheja and Kafara sounded like they really needed you. I'd hate to hear it if they lost."  
"Really?" Blizzaere eyed Maisha suspiciously now. "How come you didn't bring up being friends with them when I told them to leave a couple days ago?"

"Well, I wasn't sure of you guys yet. Now, however, I know that you and them would make good allies." Maisha lied.  
"You think so?" Blizzaere stood up.  
"Yes, I do." Maisha pressed.

Blizzaere stared down at the clearing. Maisha could understand what he was going through. Worrying about each one of his pride members. What he was dragging them into. To her great surprise, however, Blizzaere slowly nodded.

"I need to repay you somehow, even if I don't care much for Cheja or Kafara." He said gently. "It's nice of you care for your friends. I'll ally my pride with theirs."

"Oh, thank you!" Maisha exclaimed.

"I'll go gather up my strongest fighters." Blizzaere told her. "We'll leave tomorrow. The lionesses with cubs will have to come too, and we'll settle in Cheja's and Kafara's pride's camp."  
"Okay." Maisha breathed. She watched him jump from the rock platform, leaping from it herself. She hurried through the clearing entrance again and to where Cheja and Kafara were hiding. Maisha remembered it completely and bolted through the large bush which hid them from Blizzaere and the rest of his pride.

She heard a startled yelp and saw Cheja huddled beside Kafara, his fur bristling until he realized it was just Maisha.

"Oh," Cheja sighed. "It's just Maisha, Kafara."  
"So, this is the young cub you rescued a year ago?" Kafara began circling Maisha.

"Yes," Cheja muttered. "now, what's so important, Maisha? Why come crashing in like you just did?"

"Blizzaere accepted!" Maisha exclaimed. "He said we're leaving tomorrow for the Pride Lands. His pride is going to help yours!"  
"Really?" Cheja's ears went straight up. "You're serious?"  
"Yes!" Maisha nodded. "Weird how fast he accepted, isn't it?"  
"It's amazing!" Cheja said happily. "How did you do it?"

"I just said that I was a friend of yours." Maisha said in a slightly dull voice, but then it got happier as she said, "I wasn't _really _lying!" She laughed, and Cheja backed up.

"Yeah..." Cheja muttered in a new, un-interested tone, brushing past her. "Not at all, now...are we aloud into their camp?"  
"I suppose so." Maisha said with a smile. "Follow me."

Kafara was too stunned to speak, but he followed Maisha without hesitation. Cheja bounded on beside him, breaking into a run.

* * *

"Here we are." Joka announced.

"It's quite pretty here, isn't it?" Nafisa asked.

They entered the forest, listening to the sound of water rushing. The evening sky shown in an orange, pinkish glow. It had taken Joka and Nafisa a while to get there because they had stopped a couple of times. It was a long walk, after all.

"Yeah, it is." Joka replied.

"I wonder what every one is doing back home." Nafisa said thoughtfully.

"Try not to worry about them all." Joka said.

"You're still mad at them for..._giving up too easily?_" Nafisa asked carefully.

"Yes." Joka muttered in reply. "I don't want to go against my father's orders, but I certainly think he's making a bad decision."

"Joka, Maisha is probably far away from the Pride Lands by now." Nafisa pointed out. "Though I don't want to start another argument with you."  
"I know." Joka sighed. "It's just weird to know she's gone, but we're doing nothing that helps the cause and going on about our lives."

"I understand." Nafisa murmured.

"It seems like you understand every detail of my problems," Joka said softly, turning to stare into her eyes in fake seriousness. "you're amazing."  
Nafisa laughed and batted him away playfully. "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." Joka smiled at her, and Nafisa returned it.

Their ears suddenly pricked up to the sound of padding paws. It sounded near, behind the bushes which hid the waterfall.

"Did you hear that?" Joka whispered.

Nafisa silently nodded, and their minds seemed to be thinking the same thing. Joka slunk away towards the bushes, Nafisa falling in beside him as if stalking prey. They didn't hear the padding of paws anymore, but they could smell the scent of...two very familiar scents on the very other side of the bush. Nafisa closed her eyes in relaxation to the misty air from the waterfall as it blew over her face, though it was Joka who prodded her on the shoulder and jolted her back into reality. Together they put their paws out and pushed the leaves aside to peer in. There sat Vitani and Erevu, right next to the waterfall, where they sat about an inch away from eachother and nuzzling passionately. Nafisa held back a gasp, while Joka's eyes simply widened. How did they get there so quickly and silently without Nafisa or Joka seeing? And since when did they have this much of a strong feeling for eachother? Joka knew Vitani had a crush on Erevu, but the last time he checked, Erevu wasn't really this aware. He felt Nafisa stiffen beside him, and suddenly realized how awkward this must be for her: Her father with his aunt.

It took the pairing a moment to notice Joka and Nafisa there, and when they did, they both jumped away from eachother imediatley.

"Joka! Nafisa!" They exclaimed at the same time.  
"What are you two doing?" Nafisa asked in alarm.

"Nafisa," Erevu said sternly. "what does it _look_ like we're doing?"

"Really, Joka," Vitani said, blushing all the while. "you really shouldn't intrude."  
"We had the slightest idea!" Joka said in outrage, unable to believe his ears. "Besides, you...you shouldn't-"  
"Shouldn't what?" Vitani interrupted. "Just because we're older?"  
"Well, no!" Joka shouted defensively. "Of course not because of that..."  
"You two should have developed feelings for _someone _in the pride by now," Vitani pointed out. "if not eachother." She added with a smirk.

Nafisa looked away from Joka in embarrassment. Joka flinched at the comment.

"Carry on." He muttered, backing out. It took Nafisa a moment to also. The bushes closed up again, and once more they heard the sound of fur brushing together, signaling that the two _did _carry on.

"Ugh," Joka hung his head low. "do you believe them? Especially Vitani," He rose his voice so Vitani could hear. "way to embarrass me!"  
When they didn't hear Vitani respond, they began to pad deeper into the forest.

"I'm sorry." Joka said to Nafisa. "I hope that didn't bother you as much as it did me."  
"No, of course not," Nafisa said stiffly. "As cozy as it looked," Her voice got lower. "it's really just because they're...well...part of each of our families."  
"Well, Vitani isn't exactly related to me. My father is her half-brother." Joka pointed out as he and Nafisa padded under a tree which hung a little like a Weeping Willow. "I suppose that would make me and her..._half-related_?"

Nafisa sat down in front of him and whispered, "After all that "chemical reaction" nonsense, you say that least sensible thing?"  
"Nonsense?" Joka's eyes widened. "That's far from nonsense! That's the most sensible-" His words were cut off short as Nafisa pushed her head into his mane, right under his chin, knocking his head back a little. Joka felt her nuzzle into him comfortingly, and he forgot all of what he was just ranting about. He closed his greenish-blue eyes and smiled, moving from over her and pushing his muzzle into her's. For how long they nuzzled, Joka didn't know, but he then gently pulled away and smiled at her lovingly. He wasn't sure of what to say. Nafisa was purring, showing that she enjoyed that just as much as he did. Indeed, that was an amazing few minutes. Nafisa was good..._very _good.

"That was..." Nafisa said softly. "...nice, Joka."

"Yes." Joka cleared his throat awkwardly. "It was."

"Well, I needed to do something to shut you up." Nafisa said with a small, forced laugh, rising back up to her paws. She padded away without looking back to make sure Joka was following.

Joka thought for a moment...

Nafisa never acted like that around him, so what had gotten into her? Did she perhaps...care for him like Vitani cared for Erevu? In this case, Joka could not help but like her for the longest time as well. Joka had a feeling Nafisa was hiding this like he was. With a stressed sigh, Joka began to follow after the beige-furred lioness.

* * *

Maisha woke with a start the morning after, Badrani and Jespur slowly beginning to stir beside her, as did the rest of the pride. Blizzaere came to the entrance.

"Ready, my friends?"  
"Yes." Maisha replied.

"You two should be going back to your territories now," Blizzaere told Badrani and Jespur. "no need for you to come."  
Maisha's heart sank a bit, only until Jespur spoke up, "Well...actually, Blizzaere..uh..sir, we were thinking we'd come to."

"What? Why?" It was Ruslette who growled in alarm, staggering to her paws.

"Because Maisha is our friend," Badrani replied determinedly, Maisha beaming at him. "we want to help her home."  
"Oh, yes," Blizzaere eyed Maisha. "_You _live on the other side of the mountain too, do you not?"

"In the Pride Lands, yes." Maisha nodded.

"Very well, then." Blizzaere dipped his head, making Ruslette scowl under her breath. "You two can come as well. Now, come out everyone!"  
Many heads rose up from the darkness, turning towards their leader. Every lion and lioness came padding out. The lionesses from the nursery came out into the clearing, their cubs bounding out next to them.

"We're ready, Blizzaere." Falhari's soft voice called from the shamans' den. Vanzelae came out ahead of her, a bag made out of leaves weaved together strapped around his neck, full of different herbs. Falhari carried one too. Cheja and Kafara raced across the clearing eagerly and met up with Maisha.

Blizzaere took a quick glance around the clearing and confidently began walking, "Let's go."

* * *

Now things are getting interesting. From Joka and Nafisa beginning to show feelings for eachother, (sorta obvious, I know. I was starting to think I should have Joka end up with someone no one expected him to end up with, for a twist, but I decided not) to Maisha leading her enemy at her own pride and not even knowing it. Also...we all know Vanzelae obviously lied to Maisha when he said Simba killed Zira, but why? And why did he pass out when he was about to originally tell her? So, look out for the next couple chapters! Sure questions_ will_ be answered, for sure.


	17. Taja's Long Hidden Affections

Dakima, a dark ginger-pelted lioness, daughter to Lord Gyasi, sat next to Gyasi himself on the border crossing over into the Pride Lands. Her expression was worried. She hadn't grown much since training, but she knew much now.

"They should have been back by now!" Lord Gyasi snarled.

"Maybe something went wrong, father," Dakima said softly. "maybe they got hurt somehow. If I were there, I would treat them with-" Her words were cut short as Gyasi gave her a warning glare. "I would...um...kill off the one who hurt them. Yes, for such scum who dare hurt our warriors do not deserve to walk this world." She corrected herself hastily, staring down at her paws uneasily.

Laini came padding over, flanked by another lion and lioness by the names of Dewaloo and Mauti. They were Dakima's brother and sister. Dewaloo was a very muscular, chocolate-brown furred male with an even darker brown mane and tail tip. His underfur and muzzle were cream colored. He had blazing amber eyes. Mauti was a very beautiful lioness, despite her scruffy fur and mostly scarred body. She had very light, tawny fur and even lighter underfur and muzzle. The irises in her eyes were mostly blue but had small streaks of orange going through them. She also had a bang of fur, much like hair, going over her left eye, making it only somewhat visible. It was the same color as the rest of her fur. Lord Gyasi walked over to Mauti and formally licked her on the shoulder, where one of her many scars was located.

Mauti nuzzled her father on the cheek. Dewaloo simply dipped his head. At the sight of her siblings, Dakima ran over and nuzzled them both, finally breaking the silence by exclaiming, "I'm so glad you're all right!"  
"Dakima!" Gyasi hissed. "How many times must I tell you? Warriors must go without the praise of their close ones for an hour after fighting a battle. It teaches them that in serving our pride, they recieve nothing in return but the glory of winning."  
"We were taught much in that little skirmish," Dewaloo growled matter-of-factly. "Thank you very much, father. It wasn't as hard as you make it out to be."

Mauti nodded in agreement. "You act as though we can hardly ever manage, father."  
Dakima flinched at their words. Lord Gyasi's eyes blazed in anger.

Laini cut in uneasily, however, "Uh, My Lord, I'm sure Cheja and Kafara will return soon enough."

"What if they fail?" Gyasi began pacing angrily.  
"We'll be able to take out those Pridelanders by ourselves, will we not?" Laini challenged. "You don't consider us weak, do you?"  
"As a matter of fact," Gyasi turned on her. "I do. We're _far _too small in numbers."  
Dakima let out a breathy sigh. Sometimes, she couldn't believe this was her life. Sometimes, she felt like she belonged somewhere else, anywhere but there in the Outlands where her father didn't accept the fact that she wanted to become a shaman instead of a warrior. Being a warrior just wasn't for her. Herbs tended to call out to her, and that was why her favorite den in the whole camp was Daktari's den.

Lord Gyasi turned around to gaze off into the lush Pride Lands, his eyes gleaming in pure longing, "My pride deserves better, no matter how small we are." His words were stubborn, and Dakima thought she saw Laini glare at Gyasi from behind.

Rafiki stood inside his Baobob Tree, staring at the paintings on his wall.

"Oh, Mufasa," He murmured sadly. "Joka is growing into a strong and wise King, but Maisha is still nowhere to be found. Perhaps that prophecy of yours really _is _nonsense." A violent wind abknowledged his words, sending Rafiki flying into the wall.  
"Okay, okay!" He screamed. "Maybe it still means something." He sighed. "But think about it...it was a year ago, when Maisha was still here." He then said in which sounded like mimicing a saying, "_After the peace that takes place over the Pride Lands, the deaths of many will remind us of what darkness still lies alive and thirsty for revenge. It will all come down to two lions who will be there to make things fully right again._" Rafiki let out a frustrated sigh. "I imagined it to be Joka and Maisha, but I believe I was wrong. Mufasa, I don't understand. _Which two _lions? Is it Kovu and Kiara?"

A gentle breeze, this time, blew through the tree hollow, gently shaking the fruits on Rafiki's walking stick sideways, back and forth, as if Mufasa was shaking his head no. _No, not Kovu and Kiara. Their jobs were to break up the battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders, and they did that without hesitation or fear._

"Simba and Nala?" Rafiki guessed again, desperately.

The fruits and gords shook no again.

_Simba's destiny was fulfilled years ago, as was Nala's._

"Who is it then?" Rafiki exclaimed. "I can't think of anyone else!"

Another gentle wind rushed past Rafiki, causing him to jump back. He watched in awe as his paints were lifted from the hollow floor. It took a moment, and...an arrow was drawn all by itself, pointing at the painting of Joka that Rafiki had painted a year ago.

"Joka?" Rafiki moved towards the wall. "Joka is included? But not Maisha?"  
The breeze rushed past him again, and Rafiki flipped around to see the fruits swing towards him and back again...nodding yes.

_Joka is very much included in this. Maisha has her own story to complete._

"Someone else..." Rafiki thought aloud. "Not Maisha...not Kovu or Kiara...not Simba or Nala..." He kept thinking, but still nothing came to him. "You've got me, Mufasa. I'm clueless. All I can do is hope, in time, that who ever he or she is will step up next to Joka to defeat whatever darkness is thrown at us." He took in a breath and exhaled shakily. "I sense this attack is near."

Maisha, Badrani, Jespur, Cheja, Kafara, Blizzaere and the rest of Blizzaere's pride had traveled all day until they finally reached the base of the mountain. They decided to rest there for a few minutes and then keep going. This spot was where Maisha and Badrani had stopped to rest when they first got there. Blizzaere sat at the front of the group, Ruslette beside him. Vanzelae and Falhari were off to the side, examining their herbs for reasons Maisha didn't understand. Badrani and Jespur sat with Cheja and Kafara in the middle of the large pride, and Maisha came over to sit with them. "So, why should Maisha trust _you_?" Jespur was asking Cheja suspiciously.

Cheja took a step away, not knowing what to say to that until Maisha came walking over.

"Jespur, leave Cheja alone, please. He's a friend of mine." Maisha told the tiger.

"I didn't trust him from the start." Jespur growled.

"Give him a chance, Jespur." Badrani said in a laid back down.

Maisha settled down next to him and sighed. "I just hope everything is all right back home."  
"I'm sure everything is fine." Cheja reassured her.

"They must be worried about you though." Badrani added quietly.

"Yeah." Maisha gazed down at her paws. "I'll bet they are."

"Well," Jespur sighed. "your home is just over the mountain. We're not far off."  
"Yeah, don't you worry, Maisha." Badrani winked at her. "We'll get you home safe."  
Maisha was pretty reassured by her friends all ready. Just as she was about to bring up how much Joka was probably worried for her, she heard someone from behind whisper, "Maisha, hey, Maisha!"  
"Huh?" Maisha turned to see Vanzelae standing in the shadows, staring over at her. "What is it, Vanzelae?"  
Vanzelae flicked his tail towards himself. "Come over here. I need to talk to you."  
Maisha obeyed and headed towards and past him. She flipped around to look at the shaman after she'd gotten far enough away from the crowd.

"What is it?"  
"Look," Vanzelae shuffled his paws uneasily. "I made a big mistake before...I..." He let out a shriek, and he fell to the ground yet again.

Maisha gasped. "Falhari!"  
"What?" The tawny furred lioness came running over and gasped at the sight. "Again?"  
"Yes." Maisha worriedly looked Vanzelae over.

Once again, he jolted around a lot, and then he woke with a gasp.

"What happened this time?" Maisha asked.

"N-nothing." Vanzelae stammered. "It's...uh...w-what were we talking about?"  
"You said something about making a big mistake." Maisha said in a concerned tone. "What mistake did you make?"  
"No mistake!" Vanzelae yelled. "Go back to your friends!"

Maisha backed off as he said. _What was that about?_

Falhari stepped forward and nudged Vanzelae on the shoulder soothingly, but what she did after, Maisha didn't know, because she was all ready heading back over to Badrani and Jespur.

_There's a logical reason for this, _Maisha thought to herself determinedly. _I know there is. Why is it that every time he's about to tell me something important, he passes out like that?_ She felt frustrated and incredibly flustered.

"Hey, what's up?" Jespur asked as she approached the group again.

"Nothing." Maisha replied stiffly.

"What did Vanzelae tell you?" Badrani asked.

"Oh," Maisha thought for a moment. "uh...some advice about treating a certain wound. He figured it would come in handy for me."  
"Oh," Badrani shrugged. "well, whatever." He said to Maisha's relief.

Blizzaere let out a roar over all the talking, and a hushed silence fell over everyone.

"It's time to leave!" He announced. "For our journey over the mountain."  
Maisha smiled weakly at Badrani. "Who knew we'd be going back so soon, huh?"  
"Yeah." Badrani chuckled.

The whole pride slowly advanced at the steep mountain, slipping and clawing their way up. Maisha unpleasantly remembered this from her first time as soon as she began climbing. She stopped for an instant and looked down to see Badrani and Jespur clawing their way up after her. And farther down, Falhari was helping Vanzelae up. Blizzaere and Ruslette led that day. After a while, Maisha's paws were so sore. She could barely move them any longer, and was relieved to hear Blizzaere saying they were going to rest for the night. They found a level part of the mountain where they could lay under the stars until they fell asleep. Maisha gazed up at the stars, at the Great Kings and Queens of the past. She suddenly felt very homesick. But it was surely going to be okay...she was almost home. But Simba...oh...Maisha didn't know what to think of him any longer. In fact, she didn't push away the idea of killing him once she got back as quickly as she thought she would. Poor, elderly Zira...dying just because she couldn't help but being taken in as a rogue cub. Scar, or...Taka, did the right thing...taking her in. Maisha felt a bit angry with his father, Ahadi. The _all mighty _Ahadi that Simba talks about as a great past King. It disgusted Maisha that she knew the very star Ahadi was in the sky. It disgusted her even more so that Simba lied to her, as well as Kovu and Kiara. She felt a closeness to Joka, more than usual, and she wondered what he'd think when he knew the truth.

Joka woke up the next day feeling much more tired than he usually was. Nafisa still laid in her usual spot. Vitani and Erevu were curled up together, keeping eachother warm, as Joka suspected they would. Tia and Penda, definitely usual, edged closer to him the night before when he was asleep. Kovu and Kiara were laying next to eachother at the very back, but Joka could tell, even when they were asleep, that they were still worried for Maisha. Just when Joka started thinking about Maisha, he heard the padding of paws outside and looked around the cave. Taja's spot was empty. Joka hurried out of the cave to see where his friend had went off to, and quickly saw him at the edge of the stone platform. With a heavy sigh, Joka padded over to sit beside him. Taja's ears flicked; the only abknowledgement he showed that Joka had sat next to him. He slowly turned to look at the prince.

"What's wrong?" Joka asked.

"Nothing." Taja replied stubbornly, gazing off into the plains with a scowl.

Joka looked around. It was dawn. The sun wasn't even up yet. "You look upset." He said quietly, trying hard to keep his voice from carrying into the cave.

Taja still glared at nothing from a distance, and Joka slowly understood...

"It's Maisha, isn't it?" He asked. "Nafisa shared her suspicions with me. You love Maisha, don't you?"

Taja's expression went from a stubborn glare to a look of sheer pain. "If by "_love_", you mean-" He was interrupted by the look of pointed understanding in Joka's greenish-blue eyes. He sighed. It was no longer a secret.

"Yes." He growled. "I always have. She never tended to notice, though. Only Nafisa did."

Joka let out a sigh. He wasn't sure whether to be disturbed with his friend for having feelings for his sister, or compassionate. He missed Maisha just as much as Taja did, and decided to be encouraging. "I'm sure if Maisha was still here, she would have realized it. Where ever she is," He lifted his head as a brisk breeze blew through his mane. "I have this really weird feeling she's on her way home, right now." It took Joka a moment to believe the words himself, and he prayed he was right.


	18. Alliance Made

Maisha woke up to find in her own alarm that she was laying inside a tight cleft in the rock. She then remembered the journey (as if she could possibly forget) and let out a sigh. They still had a long way to climb. Cheja appeared to be awake too and sitting up, rasping his tongue over his arm where a large cut was. Maisha then remembered with a jolt the sharp, stuck-out stone that ripped Cheja's flesh the day before. Blood was streaming from it, and it was Falhari who placed large cobwebs over it to stop the bleeding. Vanzelae was too shaken up to do so. It was also Falhari who ran up to Cheja, cutting Maisha away from her thoughts, as she pushed Cheja's head away from licking anymore.

"You'll open it up again!" Falhari exclaimed.

"It hurts!" Cheja shot back.  
Kafara's head poked out of the shadows to glare at Cheja. "Seriously, Cheja...you're acting like a cub."  
Maisha chuckled, for once again, the first time in a long time. The last time she felt like acting this light-hearted was when she dreamed of waking up in that large field of wavy grass. That was, however, short lived. Scar came a moment later and brought her back into reality. Well...it wasn't exactly reality. Maisha was still dreaming. Scar did keep her from getting distracted, which was good, Maisha guessed.

Vanzelae prowled from the shadows and sat down, looking out at the sky. Just then, Blizzaere came and informed them that they were going mountain hunting. Maisha was worried now. She never had gone hunting on a mountain before, not even when she first came there with Badrani.

Jespur came to Maisha's side and reassured her by whispering, "Don't worry, I've done this before."  
Maisha nodded to him gratefully and padded outside with him and Badrani. Cheja and Kafara followed. Blizzaere, Ruslette and a few other lionesses stood at the base.

"Why not you five go together?" Blizzaere suggested, turning to Maisha, Badrani, Jespur, Cheja and Kafara.

"Right, and I'll show you guys how to hunt up here." Jespur smirked.

"I know how to!" Kafara snapped. "I'm _far _more experienced than you, to."

"Kafara, just let the tiger lead." Cheja growled in annoyance. "He actually _lives _down there." He motioned his paw backwards toward the 'Kingdom of Maziwa', then flicked his tail dissmissively.

Badrani shrugged. "That doesn't always mean we know what we're doing. I don't really know how to do this, and I live down there to."

"Let's just see who knows most about this, shall we?" Jespur suggested, quickly dashing behind a rock as he dropped down into a crouch. "Get down."  
Maisha obeyed, as did Badrani. Cheja did too, though it was slower and more unsure. Kafara growled and padded away. They soon realized he was looking _up_ at something, and Maisha noticed a hawk with a gasp. Jespur lunged into the air and brought down the hawk swiftly. Blood splattered onto the stone ground. A bit splashed on Maisha's paw, and she flicked it off jerkily. Jespur proudly brought the hawk towards them, but Cheja took a step back.

"It's..._dead_...right?" He stammered.  
"Of course." Jespur snorted in amusement.

"That was really good, Jespur." Badrani praised. "I ventured over the mountain right before I met Maisha, but I didn't really stop to hunt much. I certainly didn't bring down a hawk like that."

"How does it taste?" Maisha asked.

"Great." Jespur replied eagerly. "Have a bite."  
"Oh, no, that's all right. It wouldn't be fair to the other hunters." Maisha said quickly. Back home, none of the lionesses would take a bite out of carcasses that they catch until everyone was ready to sit down and eat. This reminded Maisha with another uneasy jolt of the antelope Nafisa brought down for her when she was injured. She always felt horrible whenever she thought of this. Kafara soon came back with nothing.

"Ah, welcome back." Jespur greeted.

"It's _his _turn." Kafara growled, flicking his tail towards Badrani. "He should know how to do it."  
"I told you, I don't." Badrani gasped, backing off and away from Kafara's glare. "Let Jespur teach us."

"We don't need Jespur to teach us." Kafara said stubbornly. "Someone here should know how to do it...Maisha?"  
"Heh, yeah right." Maisha glared at him. "I grew up in the Pride Lands. It's not a very high up _or _dense place." She added in a lower voice, "Not as bad as the Outlands though."

"You just wait until we come into the Pride Lands and-!" Kafara began feircely, only to be cut off by Cheja who pushed him forcefully away from Maisha. He slammed Kafara down to the ground.

"Come-come into the Pride Lands and _bring you home_!" Cheja said to Maisha, laughing nervously afterwards. He hit Kafara in the back of the head with another blow when the golden-tan furred male tried to get up.

"Cheja, you're hurting him." Maisha stared wide-eyed.

"Nah," Cheja glared down at Kafara. "Just a little _reminder._" He growled pointedly at Kafara.  
"If you were still my apprentice," Kafara coughed, staggering to his paws. "I'd have Lord Gyasi on your hide so fast."  
"Come on." Cheja ignored Kafara. "I'll try to catch a...hawk." He hurried away.

"Kafara, what's going on?" Maisha asked.

"Nothing." Kafara growled, racing off after Cheja.

Jespur stared suspiciously after the two, while Badrani looked more startled. Cheja and Kafara were indeed acting strange. Maisha wasn't sure of what to make of it. She hurried off to find a hawk of her own, nonetheless, Jespur and Badrani at her side. Her and Badrani were actually willing to learn from their friend and listened closely to what he had to say.

After Jespur told Maisha everything she needed to know, she went off on her own. It was almost time for them to leave, and Maisha was determined to catch a hawk before they left. At the sound of the bird cawing, Maisha crawled over to a rock and looked up. It was advancing on her! It was swooping down, its talons now coming out. Jespur lifted his head in alarm and came charging at it, but before he could reach them, Cheja jumped out of nowhere and tackled the hawk down. Maisha watched in awe as he wrestled with it on the ground, in a big flurry of teeth, claws and talons. Jespur skidded to a halt to watch in surprise. Cheja finally pinned it to the ground, let out a feirce roar, and bit down hard on its throat. Maisha stared, as did Jespur.

Cheja lifted his head and shook a few feathers from his pelt, then glared back at Maisha, "Be more careful."

"You can't talk to her that way." Jespur snarled, prowling over, his claws scrapping the rocky earth. "I just know you're trouble." He stood so close to Cheja, towering over him. Indeed, Jespur was much taller and far more muscular.

Cheja swung his head around to stare up into Jespur's amber eyes. "Since when were you so protective of her?" He narrowed his eyes down to slits. "You two met, what, just a few days ago?"

"And I only met _you _a few days ago to," Jespur whispered. "yet I'm already beginning to figure you out."  
"You know nothing of me." Cheja growled, his tail starting to lash. He turned away and closed his eyes, "At least not yet." and with that, he swept away.

"W-what was that about?" Maisha wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Jespur rolled his eyes. "anyway, are you okay?"  
"Fine." Maisha moaned, staggering up from crouching. "Why did you yell at him?"

"I sense bad things whenever I'm near him." Jespur said gently, though he stared off into the distance in contempt.

"You should go apologize," Maisha muttered. "That was a very selfless thing that he just did. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. I'll come with you. I need to thank him, to."

"You wont do any such thing," Jespur glared at her. "and neither will I."  
"What do you mean?" Maisha stared at him, beginning to get a bit frustrated and angry. "I can if I want to. You don't control what I do."  
"Right now, Maisha," Jespur let out an impatient sigh. "you've got to trust me on this one."

Maisha shook her head, glaring at him in disgust, and padding away, leaving a disgruntled Jespur behind. She walked in the direction Cheja left in, but didn't see him anywhere. Maisha suddenly wished that she would have looked where Cheja walked off to once he left. Though she figured he was probably with Kafara somewhere. Then, she spotted him. Across an odd patch of grass, Cheja laid beside a rock, much like the one Jespur crouched behind, a feather held in between his paws. He was examining it carefully.

"Hey," Maisha called. "you're better at taking down hawks than I thought."  
"Huh?" Cheja gasped, turning to look at her. "oh...it flew lower. If it hadn't, I never would have even attacked it. Just my luck, _I _probably would have gotten killed."  
"But _you _killed _it_." Maisha pointed out, sitting down beside him. "_I _would have been killed if _you _hadn't jumped in back there."  
"Jespur was coming for you anyway." Cheja said, sounding doubtful. "Not that I would have trusted him with you..."

"Well," Maisha glared back in the direction that Jespur probably still stood in. "he didn't get there as fast as you did."

"He was farther away." Cheja growled impatiently.

"_Why _do you keep making up excuses?" Maisha demanded. "If you think Jespur would have made more progress, why didn't you just let _him _handle it? Since you _did _handle it, you should be taking all the credit and dancing around Jespur, making him feel worse than he already feels now."  
"Oh, please," Cheja gave her a side glare. "you're just using me now because you're mad at him. Why don't you just go and make him feel bad yourself?"  
Maisha thought for a moment, but shook her head and glared at Cheja determinedly, "Answer my question." she ordered dangerously.

"_What _is there to answer?" Cheja asked jerkily. "We're all in a group. So I figured if you died...there'd be one less lion for defense."  
"No," Maisha said more softly. "if I died, there would be one less lion to look after. Then you, Kafara and everyone else would arrive in the Outlands quicker. So why didn't you just let that hawk kill me?"

"'Why _would _I?', is the question much more appropriate for the situation at hand." Cheja said crossly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I would let you die!" Cheja rose to his paws, his tail high and lashing again. "I don't hate you..."  
"Well, that's a fine thing to know." Maisha growled. "Anything else?"  
Cheja stared at her for a few moments, then murmured, "Who would I be to let someone like you die? You have so much potential, while I..." He sighed. "...I didn't get this good at your age." He eyed her carefully. "If I were you, I'd stay far away from me." With that said, he padded away, leaving the hawk feather behind.

Maisha watched him leave curiously. _Why?_

* * *

Back in the Outlands, every lion stayed out of Lord Gyasi's way. Dakima sat inside Daktari's den, gazing out at the barren lands. She wondered what was so wrong with simply asking the Pridelanders if they could join their pride.

"Bright lion, Cheja was, the last time I saw him," Daktari muttered in the back, Dakima turning to look at him. "He didn't really care for others' feelings, but I could understand where he gets that from."  
"Who?" Dakima asked curiously.

"A twisted lion named Vorkor. He was Cheja's father. Vorkor didn't treat him to well, if I do say so myself. He was tired of Lord Gyasi ordering him around, and attacked one day. Lord Gyasi was outraged and banished him from the pride. This _was _before you were born, you know." Daktari explained. "Before he left, however, he murdered a lioness cub named Tinjka, who was daughter of our past deputy," He flinched. "Erevu. Erevu was incredibly angry at this, as you could easily understand, and left with his remaining daughter, Nafisa, as he didn't want her to share the same fate as her sister." He let out a heavy breath. "Yes...Vorkor caused trouble all right."

Dakima stared at her paws now. "I never knew that. Is that why Cheja is somewhat pushed around?"  
"Yes." Daktari nodded. "Tragic, too. He is a fine warrior."  
"Unlike me." Dakima frowned.

"There, there," Daktari lifted a paw and patted her back. "I'm sure you'll get better if you try hard enough."  
Dakima hoped he was right. She really wanted to make her father happy, but just didn't like his wishes of her.

* * *

They had stopped hunting, Maisha still not able to catch a hawk. She didn't like the idea any longer after what happened. She also couldn't catch a sight of Jespur. He seemed to be hiding in the crowd now. Cheja stuck close to Kafara, while Maisha frantically looked around for Badrani. Luckily, Maisha did find him. He was walking alone to the side of the group, his expression rather bored-looking.

"Hey, have you seen Jespur?" Maisha asked quietly, falling in pace with Badrani.

Badrani blinked at her curiously. "No, I haven't. Why?"  
"Well, I...sorta...had an argument with him." Maisha murmured gently, staring at her paws.

"About what?"  
"I was almost attacked by a hawk," Maisha explained, but flicked her tail and firmly placed it on Badrani's shoulder when she saw his expression, "No, no, no, don't worry. I'm not hurt. Jespur was running over to defend me, but Cheja jumped out instead. He tackled the hawk down and killed it. Then, even though he _did _save me, Cheja ends up getting yelled at by Jespur. Jespur said he never trusted him, then when I said I'd leave to go thank Cheja, Jespur said he wouldn't let me."  
"I can imagine you getting mad at that." Badrani said immediatley with a chuckle.

"I haven't seen him since." Maisha said with a slight glare.

"I'm sure he's fine. Just needs to spend some time alone, is all." Badrani shrugged.

"I hope you're right." Maisha muttered.

"Cheja!" Maisha heard Blizzaere call, and surely enough, Cheja came to the leader's side.

"Yes, sir?"

"Which direction do you say we go in now? By the looks of it, the Pride Lands is right down there, while as the Outlands is off to the right."  
"Straight down into the Outlands." Cheja replied firmly.

Maisha felt a bolt of excitment go through her. She'd never been to the Outlands before, and her father was nowhere near to stop her now.

And so the large group set off, clambering down the mountain. Maisha took a glance at her home, smiling at the sight of it; same as usual.

"Maisha, I thought you were going home." Badrani said in surprise, motioning his head towards the Pride Lands.

"I will. I just want to spend a while longer with these guys. I also need to speak with Cheja again..." Maisha lowered her voice at these words and continued walking. Badrani didn't speak to her the whole rest of the way, until they finally hit the dry, cracked ground.

"Home." Cheja murmured.

"I'll go inform Lord Gyasi of who we've brought back. I'm sure he'll be pleased." Kafara said, running off.

Maisha turned to watch him leave and thought. She'd only heard the name "Lord Gyasi" from when Cheja saved her from the crocodiles when she was a cub. Then it hit her...

_"Who are you?" _Cheja's teen aged voice snapped.

_"Maisha." _Maisha had replied in a high pitched, cub-like voice.

_"I-I-"  
"Well, obviously for bad reasoning. You're lucky I found you. If __**Lord Gyasi **__found you here, he'd rip you apart!"_

Maisha snapped back into reality. Was Lord Gyasi _that_ vicious, that he'd actually rip a cub apart? She then remembered she was in the Outlands and that this was her chance to see what it was like. She looked around, gaping at the barren, non-lush ground. It was cracked and dry, with hardly any water at all. Bones of old carcasses were laying all over the place. The sky was a sinister orange-red color.

"They're back!"  
A reddish-brown furred male lion with a large, darker brown mane and amber eyes came padding towards them, Kafara at his side. Several other lions were running behind him.

"Gyasi?" Blizzaere's blue eyes went wide.

"That's right." Lord Gyasi snapped. "Been risen in ranking since the last time you saw me, have I not? What you thought would never happen, happened."  
"Wait, wait, wait." Cheja stepped forward. "You two know eachother?"  
"Yes...you kept saying the name _Lord _Gyasi, so I figured you were addressing someone else." Blizzaere explained.

"When did you meet?" Kafara asked in awe.

"We've been traveling for a while, Kafara." Lord Gyasi growled. "In between the time we left our old territory, to here, I met this...Blizzaere...I never did like him, but I need his help now."  
"You think I'd help you?" Blizzaere growled, but Maisha flashed him a look. He sighed. "I've promised this young lioness the fact that I'd help you out."  
"Really?" Lord Gyasi stepped forward and began circling Maisha (Badrani bristled at this). "I do not know you from my pride. In fact, I've never seen you before."

Maisha looked at Cheja expectantly, but Cheja stepped back, nodding to Gyasi.

"I..." She thought for a moment. "I befriended your two warriors on my journey to and back from the 'Kingdom of Maziwa'. When I heard them and their pride, you guys, needed help, and Blizzaere offered he do me a favor, I asked him to help your pride."

"Very generous." Lord Gyasi muttered. "Very well, then. All of tonight and...the day after tomorrow, we shall strike."  
"It's all ready starting to get dark." Blizzaere remarked, gazing up at the sky.

"Come inside." Gyasi flicked his tail for them to follow. "There is plenty of room."  
Maisha absentmindedly followed. She wasn't sure when she would go home. Perhaps when they charge off for battle, she'd return to Pride Rock. Yes...that seemed like a good plan.  
"Hello." A dark-ginger furred lioness came to pad beside her. She had emerald green eyes that stared kindly into Maisha's reddish-brown ones.

"Oh, hi." Maisha smiled at her.

"My name is Dakima. I'm Gyasi's daughter." The lioness said, smiling in turn.

"I'm Maisha." Maisha dipped her head.

"And I'm Badrani." Badrani said, making Maisha jump. She had forgotten he was there.  
Dakima stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you a _leopard_?"  
"Why, yes, I am." Badrani nodded.

"What is that I hear?" Lord Gyasi turned. "A leopard?"  
"Yep." Dakima smiled.

"Get out!" Gyasi snarled, advancing on Badrani.

"W-what?" Badrani jumped back at this. "Why?"  
"Only lions here." Lord Gyasi growled.

"Please. He'll only stay for the time you guys will be. He'll be leaving when I do." Maisha said. "I need to get home too."  
"Hmm.." Gyasi eyed Badrani suspiciously. "...very well. But he will sleep outside."  
Badrani glared down at his paws, and Maisha guessed that he hated Gyasi all ready.

"I, sir, am a tiger," Jespur came from the crowd, to Maisha's great surprise.

"Who else did you bring?" Lord Gyasi snarled to Maisha, ignoring Jespur.

"Badrani and Jespur are the only two that aren't lions here." Maisha said firmly.

"Fine, then. You will sleep outside with the leopard." Lord Gyasi flicked his tail at Jespur and walked off, the pride following him again.

"Hmph, do you believe him?" Badrani growled.

"Not that bad of a lion." Jespur shrugged, walking over. "I've met worse."

"Are you kidding?" Badrani stared at him in awe. "Complete jerk!"  
"I know he's no good, but we'll be leaving for the Pride Lands soon enough." Maisha reassured him.

"Leaving for _where_?" Dakima walked beside them again.

"The Pride Lands, where I live. Right beside the Outlands, actually. Why?" Maisha asked.

"Oh," Dakima looked deeply disturbed at this. "n-no reason." She padded off.

"What was that about?" Jespur wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Badrani shook his head.

* * *

Dakima quickly ran behind the warriors den, her usual spot, and sat to think. This is where she always thought things over in peace. She usually wasn't disturbed...

_That doesn't make any sense, _She thought to herself. _why would Maisha help us if she knows we're going to attack her pride? _She thought a long while, and then it slowly came to her: _Unless she doesn't_ _know...oh, that's it! What dad would give to kill her...if he knew...poor lioness. I've got to protect her...loyal to this pride or not. Cheja probably tricked her into convincing Blizzaere to ally with us. Her family is going to be attacked. _It surprised Dakima of how much she just figured out. But that was the only logical reason for this, unless Maisha was a traitor and wanted her old pride members dead. But Dakima doubted this; Maisha was pretty nice. Dakima always pictured a traitor as a mean, scruffy, mangled lion...unless they had good reasoning to turn on their pride. Maybe Maisha's family were lying, theiving lions, worse than...Vorkor, or whatever his name was...Cheja's father. Dakima shook her head and looked up at the sky. It was pretty dark now, and she hurried on after the group as the very last of them vanished into the den, except for the tiger and the leopard who needed to sleep outside. Dakima decided for sure that she'd keep the information about Maisha from Gyasi, because she certainly didn't approve of the idea of attacking the Pridelanders in the first place.

* * *

**Dakima now knows of the problem. But don't worry, that's not the only thing that makes her part in the story so big. You'll find out her importance in the next few chapters. I'm hoping to make it as epic as possible! I just hope you guys aren't suspecting anything. I'm really excited to surprise you xD you also now know who murdered Nafisa's sister! That there could cause some problems. By the way, I'm going to be continuing with the little author's note at the end of each chapter like this, but it's going to be centered like I have it now, and I'm going to write it in bold like it is written now, to truly separate it from the story. I also know I'm sorta throwing these chapters out quickly, but don't worry, I'm not trying to rush or anything, I'm just having fun writing them. Okay, that's all, look out for the next chapter that will be coming out soon. **


	19. Enough Is Enough

Maisha woke the next morning in slight confusion. It seemed like, since she left on her journey, she'd wake up in different places each morning, but find it hard to remember the reason for laying down there the night before. There wasn't much stirring in the cave so far, so Maisha quietly padded from the cave, careful not to step on anyone, and saw Cheja all ready outside. Badrani and Jespur were still sleeping. Cheja was just walking across the cracked, dry terrain when Maisha walked over to meet him. Her paw-pads hurt pretty badly since she got there. The terrain was far too rough, while the Pride Lands is was so soft and lush. Cheja didn't appear to be in pain, however, and Maisha figured his pads had gotten used to it.

"Hey," Maisha called, stretching the limbs in her legs as she walked. "what are you doing out here so early?"  
Cheja turned to look at her. "I always get up this early." He said. "More importantly, however, what did I tell you about being around me?"

"Oh," Maisha came up to him. "that's another thing I wanted to discuss with you. You've been keeping secrets, I suspect."  
"I haven't, trust me." Cheja said stiffly.

"If you say so," Maisha smiled. "but why else would you want me to stay away from you? Anti-social, are we?"  
"No." Cheja shook his head. "I want you to stay away from me because we're from different prides, and we shouldn't mix."  
"Mix?" Maisha rose an eye brow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Or..." Cheja thought uneasily now. "We just shouldn't interact, okay?"

"Blizzaere never put that rule across." Maisha pointed out. "And he's a leader."

"That doesn't mean he has to agree." Cheja growled. "Everyone has an idea of what's right and what's wrong. In my opinion, members from a pride like mine should most certainly _not _mix with members from a pride like yours."

"Why not?" Maisha demanded.

"We're...just not the same." Cheja lowered his gaze to the ground. "In many ways."

"I see." Maisha stared at him. "Well, since we're here, do you want to do an early morning hunt?"  
Cheja glared at her.

"Perhaps independently." Maisha added with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah," Cheja began walking, flicking his tail over her in gesturing to follow him. "you'll need my protection."  
"If that's what you call "hunting as friends", then fine." Maisha followed after him.

* * *

Dakima woke up minutes after Maisha and Cheja walked off together. She looked around for the russet-furred lioness frantically. She couldn't tell Maisha what was coming, because her father would be sure to find out, but perhaps persuade her to go home sooner. Dakima figured it would be better for Maisha, for some reason.

"Dakima,"  
"Dad!" Dakima flipped around to see Lord Gyasi himself standing before her, his expression stern. "W-what are you doing up?"  
"I order my patrols out at this time," Gyasi eyed his daughter suspiciously. "as you know very well."

"Oh, yes, of course." Dakima nodded quickly.

"We also have much to plan out with our attack on the Pride Lands tomorrow." Lord Gyasi turned away from her. "I'm sure you'll do fine."  
"Heh, thanks, dad." Dakima dipped her head.

"Say, have you seen Cheja?" Gyasi looked over his shoulder at her.  
"No, I haven't." Dakima replied, her voice growing more calm.

"Keep a look out for him." Lord Gyasi ordered, his voice firm. "No visiting Daktari."

"Yes, father." Dakima murmured, though she felt a rush of disappointment flow through her. Once her father padded off, Dakima did the same, but in a different direction, of course.

* * *

Maisha followed Cheja along the pathless Outlands, her paw-pads aching.

"This whole place," Cheja slapped the dry earth, dirt flying up, but he drew his paw back in pain. "Agh," He growled. "rubbish. I don't see why Lord Gyasi wanted to settle _here_."  
"It must be heaven compared to where you used to live. Why else would you leave?" Maisha asked absentmindedly, though she wished she hadn't said it the second after she did.

Cheja stared at her, not out of anger, but out of curt thoughtfulness. "We have our reasons, _Pridelander_."  
Maisha's ears pricked. Cheja never called her "Pridelander" before. Why now?

"You're lucky for your home-" Cheja went on, but Maisha interrupted, "Why doesn't Lord Gyasi go to King Kovu, my father, and ask him to join up with him?"  
"What would that do for us?" Cheja demanded. "Our pads are so used to walking across such tough land, our pelts ragged. We would never fit into your pride anyhow. Besides, I never said Lord Gyasi wanted your father's land." That was a plain-out lie.  
"The last lions who lived here joined up with us." Maisha pointed out.

"Well-" Cheja thought for a moment. She had him. "Well...we still shouldn't be getting so close. I'm warning you."  
"_Warning_ me?" Maisha smirked. "What'll happen if I _do _get close to you?"  
Breath got caught up in Cheja's throat at this. He very well knew the answer, he just couldn't tell Maisha. Then he decided to use an answer that was _some_what true, "Getting too close to anyone is risky business. You never know how long you'll have them until..." He stared down at his paws. "...well...well you know the rest."

"Oh," Maisha stared at him. "I didn't know-"  
"What if I wont _let _you get close to me?" Cheja challenged, cutting her off. "It's not like we ever were going to." He said quite coldly.

"Ah, I see," Maisha smiled knowingly. "you were just raised to be rude."  
"Pardon?" Cheja began to growl again.

"I don't get offended as easily as you think I do, you see." Maisha explained.  
"That wasn't my goal."  
"Sure it was."  
"No it-"  
"Back where _I_ grew up," Maisha said in a much louder voice. "things said such as that were not taken as lightly as _your _pride members may have." She looked away. "We respect eachother."

"Well, what a fun fact." Cheja said matter-of-factly. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go hunt alone."  
"Good thing." Maisha glared after him as he walked away, then padded in her own direction. She found a large, sturdy dead tree, and jumped up into it. Peering around, she couldn't see any prey at all. Then Maisha glanced towards the Pride Lands, her heart sinking. There were loads of zebras and antelope that were grazing in their! Maisha wished that she could just go in and take some...wait a moment..maybe she could. She _did _still live there. It wasn't like she wasn't aloud to hunt in there. But the last time she did, she had a bad fall. Would that happen again? _No, _Maisha decided. _not with Zira watching over me. _

"Maisha!" A slightly familiar voice called from behind. "There you are!"  
"Huh?" Maisha swung her head around to see Dakima running towards her.

"I was looking everywhere for you." Dakima gasped.

"Why?" Maisha tilted her head, beginning to work her way down the tree.  
"I need to talk to you. It's important." Dakima said softly. "You see...I-"  
"Maisha!" Badrani and Jespur came up from behind Dakima.

"Oh, hey guys." Maisha nodded to them, gracefully landing on the ground.

"What a cold night." Badrani remarked with a yawn.

"Darn Lord-what's-his-name." Jespur hissed. "You were right, Badrani. He is a jerk-oh," He turned to Dakima. "no offense."  
"None taken." Dakima murmured stiffly. She was staring at the cracked ground, her mind seeming to be on anything besides what was going on.

"You okay?" Maisha asked.

"Fine." Dakima sat down. "Why wouldn't I be okay? Heh."  
"You're acting weird." Jespur stared at her.  
"No, no I'm not." Dakima quickly stood up again and ran off.

"She acted a bit like that when she ran away from me yesterday." Maisha said.  
"Hmph," Jespur glared after the dark-ginger pelted lioness in contempt. "I don't trust any of them."  
"Don't start again, Jespur." Maisha warned.  
"Come on! You have to admit, they're so secretive."  
"Okay, I'll admit they're...odd." Maisha sighed. "...don't worry. We wont be staying much longer."  
Near the end of the afternoon, Maisha still hadn't caught anything. Jespur caught a rather small field mouse, but nothing more did the group catch. They joined Cheja on his way home, and Badrani and Jespur stuck behind, not wanting to get into conversation with him. Maisha walked beside Cheja, though she had an argument with him earlier. She supposed she could try and make up with him.

"Hey," She muttered. "I'm...sorry for even starting the argument. I've been sort of snappy lately."

"Really?" Cheja eyed her. "Well," He looked straight forward again, his gaze pinned in the direction he was walking. "I can't see any reason not to forgive you."  
Maisha glared away from him; he could have at least said sorry as well. It wasn't all entirely her fault. The evening light beamed down on the Outlands, making the sky turn from a bloody red color to an almost peaceful pinkish-orange. Maisha guessed she'd be stretching if she said it wasn't beautiful. They arrived by the camp and placed the little or small prey they caught down where the pride stored food.

"Hey, you thirsty?" Cheja asked suddenly.

"Huh?" It only took that question to help Maisha realize how thirsty she was. "Yes, I am...but where's water? I've hardly seen any since we arrived here."

"Come with me." Cheja began walking towards the entrance again. He stopped and turned to look at Badrani and Jespur. "You two coming?"

"Nah," Jespur glared at him. "we'll find our own water."

Cheja shrugged. "If you say so. I'll warn you now, that it's very hard to find water around here if you don't have someone to show you the proper way to look."  
"We'll be fine." Jespur growled, turning away.

Cheja shrugged once more and turned forward again, making his way along the cracked earth. Maisha followed, her pace more unsure than his, naturally. It felt like they were walking for hours until they reached, to Maisha's surprise, the border leading into the Pride Lands. Then she remembered the water, where the alligators attacked her. A large amount of water was splayed out before them, including much smaller holes where small little puddles were. Cheja lowered his head and began lapping at it, Maisha doing the same. The sky soon grew dark, and to Maisha's even greater surprise, the stars were out in clusters.

_The Great Kings of the Past wouldn't be out _here_, _She thought doubtfully. _they'd be over the Pride Lands, wouldn't they?...but maybe these are different. Maybe they're older, more ancient Kings and Queens. _

"Enjoying the stars?" Cheja's voice cut into her thoughts.  
"Oh, yeah. They're pretty, aren't they?" Maisha said dreamily.

"Ah," Cheja laid down next to the water, gazing up at the stars. "I never found much use for them. Who knows what they are?"  
Maisha chuckled.  
"What?" Cheja glanced back at her.

"Well," Maisha smiled, settling down onto the ground. "when I was younger, someone from the Pride Lands once shared a theory that they were fireflies."  
"Fireflies?" Cheja gaped at her. "I mean...no one could really tell what they are...but...fireflies?"

Maisha let out a more loose kind of laughter. "I know, I know." She grew more serious. "Though...I know this might seem just as crazy...but my mother told me that the Great Kings _and _Queens of the past are up there, watching over each creature fairly." She cringed, waiting for Cheja to laugh or scoff at this, but he didn't.

"Interesting." He muttered.

"Really?"  
"Yes, really. I never thought of that, actually." Cheja's voice was at least thoughtful, to Maisha's relief. "Where'd that theory come from?"  
"I don't know, really." Maisha never thought of this. "I guess it was sorta passed down through my family."  
"Yeah," Cheja shuffled his paws uneasily. "the _royal _bloodline, right?"  
Maisha smiled at him. "Well, you don't need to be _that_ formal. Besides, not just the royal family knows of that idea. Many different creatures in the Pride Lands know of the Great Kings and Queens of the Past. They pray to them sometimes, actually." She felt somewhat bad. If she was just in Vanzelae's cave, she could probably have asked where the theory of Great Kings and Queens come from. But then again...Vanzelae _was _there in the Outlands with her. Maisha was just afraid that he'd pass out again.

Cheja gazed up at the sky, deep in thought. He never had a conversation quite like this with anyone in his own pride. Maisha was so laid back and friendly. All the discussions in Cheja's own pride were discussions of battle planning and ordering. Cheja would be kicked and pushed around on the battlefield, sometimes from both the enemy and from his own side. They were all so demanding, that Cheja never thought to sit back and actually _enjoy _a conversation. It just now occurred to him, and now that he thought about is more...he _was _enjoying this conversation with Maisha.

"of course, heh, never tried it myself." Maisha went on, then glanced at Cheja in surprise. "Oh, are you listening?"  
Cheja realized she was talking the whole time he was thinking and slowly nodded. "Of course I am."

"Well, enough of my talk. What about you? Does your pride have any beliefs of where a lion goes once he or she dies?" Maisha asked.

"Oh." Cheja suddenly felt rather awkward. "N-no, we...uh...I guess we sorta believe that...once a lion is gone...they're gone."  
"Oh." Maisha pinned her ears back. "I see."  
"Yeah..." Cheja lowered his gaze to the dry terrain. "...I mean-"  
Maisha gasped as a flash of light came over them, and looked back up at the sky to see a shooting star. "Hmm," She smiled contently. "someone's on a move."

Cheja smiled affectionately at her. "Yes..."

* * *

Joka stood outside the cave once more, for the last few minutes before he went to sleep. Everyone, including Nafisa, were already asleep inside. When he heard rustling to his side was when Joka stood up, looking around defensively. There was someone advancing towards Pride Rock...or towards _him_.

"Who's there?" Joka called uneasily.  
"Just your old pal Rafiki!" The mandrill jumped over and onto the platform of Pride Rock, the smile on his face looking as though forced.

"Oh, okay," Joka glared at him. "since when were we pals?"  
"Not the time to ask, my good friend." Rafiki patted Joka on the back. "I need to talk to you."  
"About what?" Joka asked.  
"I should have told you sooner," Rafiki went on, as though Joka had never spoken. "this piece of information came when you and Maisha were only cubs."  
"_What _piece of information, Rafiki?" Joka demanded.

"The prophecy Mufasa sent me," Rafiki exclaimed unexpectantly, almost making Joka jump back in alarm. "of the 'two lions who will make things right again'."

"..._What_?" Joka stammered. "...but-but isn't Mufasa...you know...dead?"  
"Of course he is." Rafiki replied casually. "But Great Kings of the Past can send warnings, can they not?"  
"I...I suppose so." Joka shrugged. "But what has that got to do with me? Surely King Mufasa had sent you some sort of omen telling you of...weather problems or...future skirmishes with rogues?"  
Rafiki let out a humorless laugh, though Joka could tell, just by looking at him, that he wished humor _was _involved in the situation. "Most certainly not. You see, it's got _loads _to do with you..." He breathed in and out carefully, then said, "...you, Joka, and another lion who I do not know of yet, are to work together to fight back a coming evil and make things right in the Pride Lands again."  
Joka stared at him blankly. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"I wouldn't kid around about something like this, Joka." Rafiki's voice was serious.

"Well...well if there's to be a battle, my parents can break it up. They did it once, they'll be able to do it again." Joka said hopefully.

"I'm afraid King Kovu and Queen Kiara will have no choice but to fight." Rafiki said sadly, shaking his head. "The only solution is...'The Two'."  
"You've come up with a nickname for us now?" Joka said in outrage, lashing his tail. "There _must_ be some mistake. I thought everything was settled after the Outsiders were accepted into this pride."

"That was before, Joka, but this is now. The time after peace has come. A new series of death and demise has come, all splayed out before us-"  
"But who am I supposed to be working with?" Joka interrupted. "Who is this other? And who is attacking? Who wants to kill us all?"  
"The answers to these questions, I do not know." Rafiki shook his head glumly. "Mufasa also stated that you must find these things out for yourself."  
Joka simply didn't know what to say. "I...you-"  
"I'm willing to help you in anyway I can." Rafiki said softly. "Now, I must go. Take care, Joka. And please...be careful." And with that, he began walking away, clambering down the steps of Pride Rock.

Joka watched after him in pure shock. He had not expected this. It felt as though he had enough on his mind with Maisha disappearing and working out his feelings for Nafisa, as well as the fact that his father wanted him to become the _all mighty _King that Simba once was. Joka couldn't believe all this, and how fast Rafiki had passed this onto him.

_Oh, Great Kings, _Joka said in a small, pitiful yet silent voice, _when will you all understand that enough is enough?_

_

* * *

_

**Pradictable as it probably was, Cheja is beginning to take a liking to Maisha. Not in a romantic way, as I suddenly decided, but in a more sibling-like way. Cheja _is _older than Maisha anyway. I was, in fact, thinking of Maisha and Cheja ending up together at first, but I decided not. I've got to show Taha some love, don't I? I think he'd deserve a well-put-together explanation if Maisha came home carrying Cheja's cubs xD I'm sure Kovu would be rather resentful of Cheja after that too. So, anyway, Joka knows of the prophecy, he's just having trouble believing it now. He also has to find out who the other lion is that is going to help him. It is his/her destiny as it is his, so they'll need to find him too. Though Rafiki doesn't know who else to tell, because he doesn't know either. So, I'll be working on the next chapter, or perhaps the 2nd chapter of "Said and Done". **


	20. The Second Encounter

"So, what was it like?" Cheja asked.

"What was _what _like?" Maisha tilted her head.

"Growing up in the Pride Lands."  
The two were walking back to the camp, side by side.

"Well," Maisha shrugged. "not too bad, I guess. My parents cared for me," _although they lied to me throughout most of my life. _"and...everyone there treated me well. What about growing up in the Outlands? What's _it_ like?"

"Rather harsh." Cheja said simply. "Not too much to do either." He sighed. "And...and I only knew my father for a short while before he left the pride. I was so young, I don't even think I knew his name. But everyone in the pride treated me with disrespect because I was son to someone named Vorker. So I figured that _was _my father's name."  
"Well, what about your mother?" Maisha asked hopefully.

"Once Vorker, my father, left the pride, my mother was in deep shame and, referring to me, disgust. Daktari, our shaman, was actually the one who coaxed her into nursing me as a newborn. Though, as soon as I was able to eat meat, she completely ignored me." Cheja was saying this like it didn't bother him, but Maisha knew it did. "That's awful." Maisha said softly.

"Well, whatever." Cheja shook his head. "Let's go. We're almost home."  
Maisha stopped dead. "...Home?"

"Yes." Cheja stopped as well to look back at her.

"Well, I don't...live here...Cheja." Maisha said slowly. "In the Outlands."

"Oh," Cheja's eyes widened, and he looked away awkwardly. "right, right...uh, I forgot."

"Mmm..." Maisha stared at him as they continued walking.

The walk seemed much longer than usual, and Maisha ended up stopping again. As annoyed as Maisha thought he'd be, Cheja was not. He was expressionless, in fact. He just sat down too and gazed up at the sky again, patiently. Stars still twinkled above, and his amber-brown eyes were focused upon them.

"Great Kings, huh?" He muttered.

Maisha just looked at him.

"What else were you taught as a cub?" Cheja asked thoughtfully.

"Well..." Maisha thought for a moment. "The Circle Of Life."  
"What's that?"  
"It's the balance of each creature alive and healthy in the Pride Lands." Maisha breathed. "My brother, Joka, learned more about this than I did. Though my mother, Kiara, taught me some too. I suppose since I wont be Queen when I'm older, because my brother will, I don't learn much about it."  
"Is that all?" Cheja asked.

"No," Maisha shook her head. "we learn fighting too."  
"Really?" Cheja stood up, clearly interested. "What moves do you know?"  
"Why would that matter now?" Maisha asked boredly, still sitting. "My mother only taught me self-defense if I'm to run into any trouble. Nothing more."  
"Well," Cheja smiled. "my pride's favorite pass time is battling."  
Maisha stared at him in disbelief. "Surely you're kidding...?"

"Nah," Cheja shook his head. "of course I'm not. Show me what you can do."  
"You mean...try the moves on you?" Maisha tilted her head.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh...I don't know."  
"Come on! Why not?"  
"Because my mother always told me to only use it when I really need it."  
"What if _I_ attacked you?"  
"You wouldn't."  
"Wouldn't I?" Before Maisha could react, Cheja pounced upon her.

"Cheja!" Maisha exclaimed, scrambling to her paws as she kicked him off. "What-?"  
Cheja laughed, landing a few feet in front of her. "I guess I'll have to wait for a _real _battle to see your moves."  
"Maybe not," Maisha got low, waggling her hind-quarters, and launching herself up and on top of him, pinning him down, her paws on his chest. "How's that?"  
"Not bad." Cheja blinked, trying hard to get his eyes back into focus. "Okay, okay, get off." He tried to keep his voice stern through laughter.

Maisha smiled and lept off his stomach, making Cheja grunt.

"You know," Maisha looked up at the sky again. "this place isn't so bad at night."  
"Yeah," Cheja muttered, striding on next to her after he got off his back. "the _sky_ isn't so bad. It's no longer the color of blood...but it will be-"  
"Tomorrow?" Maisha questioned. "Well," She smiled. "you wont be here tomorrow, right? You'll be out, fighting that big battle of yours."

Cheja flinched at these words, then tried to make his own as casual sounding as possible, "You speak as though I don't want to see blood."  
"I know you don't." Maisha murmured, turning fully to stare at him.

Cheja couldn't bear to look any longer at the seriousness and belief on her face and turned to stare at his paws. Maisha truly thought she had him all figured out, but she didn't...not at all.

"Is something wrong?" Maisha asked gently, placing her paw on his.

Comfort raged through Cheja's body at her touch, and he had trouble keeping it down. "Maisha, there's something I have to tell you..."  
"Maisha, Cheja!" Dakima came trotting through the darkness towards them.  
"Dakima!" Cheja gasped, slightly pulling away from Maisha's paw that still rested on his. "Uh-uh, w-what are you doing here?"

"Lord Gyasi wants you back," Dakima said softly. "you know...he wants you all," She closed her eyes tightly, as if it pained her to say it. "rested up for tomorrow."

"Oh, right, right," Cheja sighed, turning to look at Maisha. "Maisha, listen to me..."  
"What's wrong?" Maisha tilted her head.

"I want you to leave for the Pride Lands _first thing _in the morning." Cheja's voice forcefully hardened, though Maisha could still hear a shaking sound to it.

"Well, okay." Maisha stared at him. "Badrani and Jespur will be pleased with this. Especially Jespur."  
Cheja swallowed hard as he began to walk with the two lionesses back to the camp, trying to make his voice as interested sounding as he could, "W-why Jespur?"  
"He doesn't trust you for some reason, remember?" Maisha rolled her eyes.

This made Cheja stiffen farther. Dakima was staring at him the whole time, until finally murmuring, "Maisha, go on ahead, please. I need to speak with Cheja alone."

"Oh, okay." Maisha trotted on ahead without any question.

Once she was sure Maisha was out of earshot, Dakima turned to look at Cheja suspiciously, "What's wrong with you?"  
Cheja stared after Maisha longingly, "Nothing."  
"I saw from a distance, Cheja," Dakima said quietly. "you were play-fighting with her. She trusts you, doesn't she?"  
"Well, better that than...her knowing about what's going to happen tomorrow." Cheja said, clearing his throat.

"Cheja, I don't want this either." Dakima whispered shakily. "We can stop it."  
"'Don't want this'?" Cheja gasped. "Are you kidding? We can't stop it!"  
"Just imagine what Maisha'll think tomorrow morning. It will be horrible, Cheja. I care for her too." Dakima said worriedly.  
"Dakima, I'm sorry, but there's nothing," Cheja breathed in heavily. "nothing at all...that _we _can do." He closed his eyes tightly and padded away, without waiting for a response. Dakima watched after him sadly, then hurried after him herself, though she didn't want to pad next to him now.

Joka awoke as he heard the groggily moans of lionesses around him, waking up as well. Everyone in the cave was stirring now, including Kovu and Kiara who were both blinking sleep out of their eyes. Simba and Nala lifted their heads more slowly, while Vitani and Erevu gazed at eachother lovingly. Tia's and Penda's first head movement was that of looking at Joka, giving him the same stare Vitani was giving Erevu. Joka gulped and staggered to his paws, yawning.

"Good morning," Nafisa rose beside him.

"'Morning." Joka muttered in reply as he recalled the night before, then rested his paw on the beige-furred lioness's back apologetically for sounding so cross towards her. Nafisa shrugged in confusion and pushed past him, still thinking, obviously. Joka watched after her and sighed, When will I tell her how I feel about her? He wondered, slight annoyance pricking at him. He just wasn't brave enough...

"Hey, buddy," Taja gently brushed past the lionesses until he reached Joka. "you going on patrol today with your dad?"

"Oh, I don't know." Joka turned to see Kovu walking towards him. "Ever since we've stopped looking for Maisha, the borderlines have been rather quiet."

"That's right." Kovu dipped his head as he approached the two, Taja bowing in respect to the King. "Joka, you just go hang out with Taja for a while. You know I'll always call if I need you."

"Thank you, father." Joka nodded and padded away, Taja at his side.

"Cheja, calm down."

"I can't, Dakima. She's not waking up."

Maisha opened her reddish-brown eyes slowly, gazing around without moving her head. She caught a glimpse of Cheja pacing at the entrance, and Dakima sitting more near herself, watching him pace in worry.

"You're up!" Cheja exclaimed, turning to look at Maisha. "Come along." He nudged her to her paws.

"Why in such a hurry?" Maisha yawned.

"Don't want to miss out on going home, do you?" Cheja lifted his head to look at the sky: cloudy. Cheja growled to himself; it seemed like it always rained when there was to be a fight.

Dakima stepped forward. "I got the leopard and the tiger up. What were their names?"

"Jespur," Jespur's cold voice sounded from the entrance. "and Badrani."

Badrani stepped to his friend's side, flicking his tail irritibly.

"Come on," Cheja nudged Maisha to the entrance. "we need to leave, we-"

"Ah...Cheja, ready?" Kafara stepped from the darkness to join them. "Such a day for a battle." He stuck his head outside to view the sky. "I trust you'll send back everything I taught you as a mentor and make them fully worth it, wont you?"

Cheja gulped. "Yes, Kafara."

"Good." The familiar, icy voice of Lord Gyasi met their words. "I'll be anxious enough to see what you've learned, kid."

Dakima shuffled her paws uneasily at the presence of her father. "Come along, Maisha. We best be getting you home."

"Okay, okay." Maisha smiled. "Come on, you two." She flicked her tail over both Jespur and Badrani, signaling for them to follow her, Cheja and Dakima flanking her. The five of them stepped into the dim morning light, especially dim with the dark clouds, and turned to gaze off in the distance, the direction of the Pride Lands.

"Farewell," Lord Gyasi followed them away. "and thank you, Maisha."

"No problem, sir." Maisha dipped her head.

"Don't thank us just yet." Cheja muttered darkly.

"Cheja," Dakima growled lowly. "let's just get her home."

"You two are acting really strange lately, you know." Maisha told them.

"You'll find our reasoning rather understandable." Cheja shivered.

Dakima gave him a warning glare and began trotting at a faster pace.

"Wake up! The lot of you!" Gyasi snarled, still standing at the entrance.

"Oh, Gyasi, dear, we're sure to win over some territory today." Penzima came to her mate's side and nuzzled her head against his mane. "We'll rip flesh and draw blood," Her eyes grew savage. "all for you, my love."

"Indeed." Gyasi nuzzled her in turn. "I appreciate that. Come along, now."

The strongest fighters in their pride rose, as well as Blizzaere and his fighters. All the lionesses with cubs stayed behind, watching anxiously after them. Daktari stuck his head out through the entrance of his cave, as did Vanzelae and Falhari who shared the cave with him now.

Ruslette stood tall beside Blizzaere, "We will make you proud, sir."

"I only care for your safety." Blizzaere said in a gentle tone. "I wanted to make things even with Maisha, and we are doing just so."

"Right," Ruslette's amber eyes darkened. "even...with Maisha..."

"Mhm," Blizzaere nodded. "let's go."

They began to move before long. Lord Gyasi, Penzima, Kafara, Blizzaere and Ruslette mostly in the lead.

"Cheja," Maisha lifted her head higher. "what's that sound?"

Cheja flinched at the growing sound of feirce snarls and roars from behind. They were heading for the Pride Lands now. "I...uh.."

"That's the pride," Maisha's eyes widened. "Why are they coming this way? I thought you said it was the complete other direction." She eyed him carefully, stopping in her tracks.

"Well, it-it is, b-but.."

Dakima let out a stressed sigh, "Cheja, just tell her the truth." She gazed at Maisha sadly.

"The truth?" Maisha's ears pricked. "You've been lying to me?"

"Yes." Cheja sighed. "We're...we're not attacking a pride in the opposite direction, Maisha. We're attacking the...the Pride Lands."

"WHAT?" Maisha yelped, the same yelp echoed by Badrani and Jespur, loud enough for Lord Gyasi to walk over suspiciously. "I live there, Cheja! My whole family lives there! Why would you lie?"

"You live there, in the lush lands, do you?" Gyasi walked straight up to her, making Maisha back off a few steps. "Cheja, you never told me..."

Kafara gazed at Maisha hungrily, "We've been waiting the past few days to get our paws on her, sir."

"No-" Cheja tried.

"You were going to attack me..." Maisha whispered, turning to look at Cheja again. "...as soon as we got back here."

"No, no, of course not! Well, at first, yes, but-"

"What's going on here?" Blizzaere came striding over.

Before Maisha could say anything, Lord Gyasi growled, "Nothing, Blizzaere. We're leaving for battle now. Go back to your soldiers."

Blizzaere glared at him for a few heart-beats before obeying.

"Kafara, Cheja," Lord Gyasi snarled their names. "why don't you do the honors of killing the first victim."

Cheja gasped, trying to pull away from Kafara's paw that was now clamped around his shoulder. He yelped when his former mentor's claws came out.

"Maisha, run!" Dakima shoved Maisha forward, towards the Pride Lands.

"You idiot!" Gyasi snarled, slapping his daughter. Dakima fell to the ground and moved back quickly, her emerald green eyes wild with fear. "I'll do it then!"

Maisha darted away swiftly, not looking back. Cheja lied to her, as did her parents and her grandparents. Dakima even lied to her!

"Wait!" Just as Maisha thought of her, Dakima herself came running towards her.

"Stay away from me!" Maisha hissed, speeding up.

"No, I want to help you!" Dakima exclaimed, running at pace with Maisha now. "Forgive me, please. Forgive Cheja, too! He wanted this at first, but not anymore!"

Maisha had almost forgotten that Badrani and Jespur were running beside her.

"Ha!" Jespur huffed while running. "I knew Cheja was up to no good the moment I laid eyes on him! Don't try to get Maisha to trust in you again!"

"Please, let me come into the Pride Lands with you!" Dakima begged, flinching as the first few drops of rain began falling. At first, it'd be a light drizzle.

"Fine," Maisha glared at her. "don't think I'll trust you ever again, though."

"Thank you." Dakima breathed, seeming to look past the bad part.

"Let's go." Badrani growled.

The four of them hurried across the borderline, ignoring the roars and snarls from behind and heading through the slightly dampened lush grass of the Pride Lands.

Joka stood at the very, very top of Pride Rock, scanning the grassy landscape with greenish-blue eyes. Taja stood beside him, flicking his tail over the edge boredly.

"I know, as a cub, I vowed I'd never say this..." Joka said softly. "...but I sense there's an imbalance in the Circle."

"Good one," Taja chuckled, though stopped short when he saw the seriousness on his friend's face. "wait...you're serious?"

"My father said I'd feel it when something isn't right in the Pride Lands," Joka murmured. "It isn't a good feeling." He looked off and down the long drop, waiting to see something...but nothing really came. What is this feeling? He breathed in heavily, though the air gave him no strength.

"Maybe you should go see Rafiki," Taja suggested. "It's probably just an upset stomach."

"No, no, this is different." Joka thought long and hard, closing his eyes for a moment. If he wondered what this was...he'd find out the answer. He was focusing so hard, he didn't even notice as rain began to gently pelt his fur and mane. Maisha.

"It's Maisha." He murmured, snapping his attention towards Taja.

"Maisha?" Taja stood up. "What about her?"

"She's near." Joka said, excitment building up within him. "Let's go." He flicked his tail and began clambering down and around Pride Rock until he reached the main platform outside the cave, Taja beside him. Nafisa stood at the edge, looking off. Kovu and Kiara sat at the entrance of the cave, watching their son curiously. Kovu had returned from his patrol early due to the rain.

"He's excited about something." Kovu remarked, closing his eyes for a moment.

"About what?" Kiara wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Kovu closed his eyes again. "He feels something strange, too."

Zazu was perched on his favorite branch, his eyes closed. When he heard the padding of paws, however, he opened his eyes. The cheetahs often liked to play mind games with him. But these were not cheetahs, but lions. Unfamiliar lions. He gulped and fluttered up onto a higher branch, careful not to be seen or heard. There was a large amount of them, making Zazu all the more nervous.

"Where did Dakima go?" The male in the lead growled.

"She went off with Maisha," A pale golden male lion beside him replied. "and Badrani and Jespur."

"Who's Jespur?"

"Maisha," Zazu breathed, cutting off the rest of the conversation from his brain, so quiet the strange lions' ears didn't even flick. He took flight almost immediatly. This was enough information: Unfamiliar lions were coming, mentioning Maisha, Kovu's lost daughter. Maisha must have made contact with lions from all around when she was lost...but Zazu never expected her to be alive now. And these two lions were talking about Maisha as if they only saw her a few minutes before. Zazu flew over the plains and to the platform of Pride Rock, spotting Kovu near the entrance.

"Sire!" He exclaimed. "A large pack of lions are heading this way! Maisha's name was mentioned among them!"

Kovu's eyes widned.

Joka swung his head around to look at the majordomo, "What?"

"This way, I'll show you!" Zazu took flight, and Kovu pelted after him.

Joka attempted to follow, but Kovu turned to look back at him, "You stay here in case there are any attacks at Pride Rock."

Joka painfully swallowed his disappointment and simply nodded.

Kiara nudged her son on the shoulder before following, "Inform the pride." She murmured.

"I will, mother." Joka dipped his head, and Kiara licked him on the cheek before running on after her mate. He headed into the cave, looking around for Simba.

"Hey," He spotted them to the side of the cave, laying next to eachother. "Grandma, Grampa,"

"Joka," Nala beamed at him. "hello."

"Maisha was mentioned among unfamiliar lions coming this way," Joka decided to jump right in. "oh, hello."

"What?" Simba stood up. "Is she near?"

"I sense her near." Joka murmured in reply.

"I'll tell the rest of the pride," Nala said, padding towards the other lionesses who remained in the cave, sheltered from the rain.

Joka nodded to them all, including Vitani and Erevu who were laying next to eachother in there too, and padded out.

"Great," He heard Timon yell sarcastically. "all we need is another fight!"

Kovu marched on next to Kiara, meeting the gaze of Lord Gyasi for the first time.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he got closer.

"Greetings," Gyasi dipped his head. "My name is Gyasi...or...more formally known as 'Lord' Gyasi. We've been looking over your lands in high interest."

"The Pride Lands?" Kovu growled. "We're in no condition or thought on giving it away."

"No, you see, you don't understand," Lord Gyasi stepped forward, his eyes growing savage again. "We don't wish to have you give it to us...when we can so easily take it for ourselves."

Kiara's eyes flared, and she padded forward, now nose to nose with Gyasi, "Get out. We don't wish to fight you."

"But we wish to fight you." Lord Gyasi said slowly, as if pointing out something so obvious.

"If it's a fight you want," Kovu growled. "We are not afraid."

"You should be!" Kafara snarled.

Kovu turned to glare at him, but stared oddly at him instead, "Hey...I know you. We met about a year ago, didn't we?"

"When was this?" Gyasi growled, turning to stare at Kafara suspiciously.

"When Cheja foolishly saved Maisha when she was just a cub from those allogators," Kafara growled.

Lord Gyasi swung his head around again to stare into Kovu's eyes. "So that's who Maisha is...that cub. No wonder Cheja feels such a closeness to that dear lioness now." He motioned his head towards Cheja, a light-brown furred male that was being held by two other males, keeping him from leaving. They pressed against him, as if playing security to the Savannah's most dangerous lion.

"Maisha? You've seen her?" Kovu's eyes widened again, as did Kiara's.

"Oh, yes," Gyasi smirked. "It's too bad Cheja refused to kill her when I ordered him and, Kafara here, to."

"Where is she?" Kovu snarled.

"She's along somewhere around here." Lord Gyasi chuckled. "With my daughter, Dakima, who chose to protect your lands instead of fighting alongside us."

"And it's a fight you'll get." Kiara growled lowly, lashing her tail.

As soon as Kovu let out the roar of signal, every lion came crashing from the cave, including Simba and Nala, and ran to aid their King and Queen.

"There!" Maisha exclaimed, spotting Joka pelting amongst his pridemates. "They're running into battle!"

"Joka!" Nafisa gasped, seeing Maisha running towards them. "Stop!"

Both Joka and Taja skidded to a hault.

"Maisha," Joka breathed. Everything seemed to go to slow motion from there, even as Maisha ran towards him. There was a weird dark-ginger pelted lioness and a leopard and a tiger with her, but Joka didn't care. His sister was home.

"Joka," Maisha nuzzled her brother the moment she reached him. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Joka said. "So have mom and dad. They'll be so happy to see you."

Maisha ignored those last few words about their parents and went to greet Nafisa and Taja.

"Maisha," Taja smiled at her affectionately and rubbed his head with her's. "It's so good to have you back."

"Since when were you so nice?" Maisha laughed.

Then Joka took a step back and gasped. He hadn't noticed it at first...

"Maisha," He stammered. "your-your eye."

"Huh?" Maisha lifted a paw and felt the scar. "Oh," She sighed, her ears pinned against her head. "A nasty scratch on the journey."

"Journey?" Joka started, but found something far more interesting to ask: "Who are they?" He looked at Badrani the leopard and Jespur the tiger in confusion.

"These are two friends I met." Maisha told her brother. "They're Badrani," She motioned her head to the leopard, "and Jespur." then to the tiger.

"And...her?" Joka turned to the other lioness.

"This is Dakima." Maisha told him. "Daughter of Lord Gyasi," She shuddered. "The leader of the pride in which our parents are fighting right now."

"The battle," Joka gasped. "Come on. We need to go help them."

"Wait," Maisha stopped him. "There's something I need to tell you,"

"Not now, Maisha," Joka began running, Nafisa nodding and following as well.

"I'm all for it." Dakima sighed, running after him, and Taja went too.

Maisha followed, flanked by Badrani and Jespur.

"You're not fighting this battle alone," Jespur growled determinedly.

"Thanks, guys." Maisha smiled. Though she wasn't as happy inside. She truly wanted to confront Simba and get his word on the matter with Zira. 


	21. Voices

Many things kept Maisha running that day. One of the things was the reassuring feel of Joka's fur brushing her own, or perhaps knowing that friends were beside her. Or perhaps the idea that, if she didn't keep going, she'd never be able to confront Simba. Joka, on the other hand, had the slightest idea of his sister's little "discovery", and all he was focused on was loyalty to his pride, and the safety of his parents and friends. Though neither sibling questioned one another, because their minds were both set on what they needed to do, and they both figured one another were running for the same reason.

"Oh, look!" Dakima pointed with her paw.

All their heads turned to a flurry of battling lions. As the group charged forward, none of them realized that Maisha pulled back. She was, indeed, looking for the alburn mane that was usually very hard to miss. Simba was nowhere to be seen in the large crowd. Kovu and Lord Gyasi were in the very middle, fighting ferociously.

"Where did Maisha go?" Taja asked in a frantic tone.

"I don't know, she was right beside me-" Joka told him, though was cut off as a lioness launched herself at him, but he ducked.

"I'll go look for her," Dakima said quickly, dashing off into the flurry.

"What do we do?" Nafisa asked Joka. Her, Joka, Badrani, Jespur and Taja were back to back, protecting all sides, fending off enimies.

"Keep doing this." Joka ordered. "I'm sure Dakima will be back soon."

"Maisha?" Dakima aimlessly walked around, avoiding enimies. She truthfully had no allies or enimies anymore, except for the fact that her old allies were now her enimies. Maisha was nowhere to be found in Dakima's eyes. She must have wandered off on her own the moment after Joka led them into the battle. Dakima looked around, then spotted Cheja at a distance. The two same lions were holding him still and keeping his mouth shut. Dakima growled and ran towards them, her emerald green eyes flaring in anger. She smashed into the two and sent them flying, her claws unsheathed so they could feel them.

"Dakima," Cheja weakly smiled at her, breathing heavily. "Thanks."

"Come on," Dakima nudged him. "it's Maisha. I can't find her."

Cheja's eyes widened, "Is-is she still mad at me?"

"Yes." Dakima sighed. "But that's not the-"

Another lioness flung herself in their direction, and Dakima ducked while Cheja jumped aside.

"point." Dakima finished flatly, as if no one ever interrupted her.

"Let's go." Cheja bolted away, Dakima swiftly following after him.

Maisha was outside the battle, watching from a distance, in fact. Simba was still nowhere in sight. She felt rather annoyed that she could find him all the times before, but not now. She did see her father, Kovu, however. For a moment, Maisha wanted to run over and nuzzle him, and tell him she was sorry for running away, but she immediatley thought better of it. Kiara came into sight also, standing tall beside her mate. Nothing from her gave away where Simba was, and Maisha was still sure that no one except Joka, Nafisa and Taja knew that she was actually home. Then, as Maisha looked over a damp mound of earth, she saw Rafiki. He stood there, watching sadly with a shake of his head. The rain was pouring harder down, flattening Maisha's ears against her head as she paced, waiting for Simba to come.

Nafisa still stood her ground beside Joka, lashing out her claws at any enemy who came near. She didn't even pay much attention as a large, chocolate-brown furred male streaked past her. Then, to her horror, the male lunged at her father. Erevu wrestled with the male on the ground until he had him pinned to the wet earth.

"Erevu, is it?" The male sneered.

"How do you know my name?" Erevu demanded, lashing his tail.

"Vorker speaks of you all the time," The male grinned evilly. "I can see why he holds such a grudge."

"What do you know of him?" Erevu hissed.

Nafisa blinked rain drops out of her eyes, listening in on their conversation. Though it was half drowned out by the sound of rain pelting the terrain.

"Nafisa, pay attention!" Joka exclaimed, making Nafisa jump.

"Sorry!" Nafisa shook out her pelt again and ferociously snarled at a passing lioness who slinked past her, baring her fangs. "Get out of the Pride Lands! You don't belong here!" Her beige fur bristled, but it wasn't much use as how hard the rain was coming down. It was constantly flattening her fur. She sunk her claws into the muddy earth in frustration.

"...That's right!" A light-brown furred male flung himself at Erevu, pushing the first male off and sending him rolling across the mud. "Where's your other daughter, 'Revu?"

"You'll never harm anymore of my family! I wont stand by like I did before!" Erevu snarled, forcefully pushing the male up. "Tell me...what are you doing here? I live here, now. I wont let you hurt any pride members!"

"I just want you," The male hissed through bared teeth. "and that daughter of yours, Nafisa."

"Huh?" Nafisa swung her head around.

"Nafisa!" Joka gasped.

"Why are you here, Vorker?" Erevu asked in a dangerous tone.

"Vorker?" Nafisa broke the circle that Joka, Badrani, Jespur, Taja and herself had formed. "You killed my sister!"

"I'm here to gain leadership of the pride, Erevu. Gyasi was never the ideal leader, if I do say so myself." Vorker growled. "You must agree."

"I don't care! I'm not with Gyasi anymore." Erevu pointed out angrily. "That wont happen, anyhow. Because I'm going to kill you." He rose a paw, claws unsheathed, but the chocolate-brown furred lion rammed into him, knocking him off balance.

"Nafisa!" Joka's shaky voice made Nafisa turn, only to feel a horrible pain sear through her body, making her fall to the ground, her body being swallowed into the mud as the pattering of rain drops and the roars, snarls and growls of big cats all around her began to quiet, until she couldn't hear anything anymore. Everything went black...

"Is she going to be okay, Rafiki?"

Joka's voice made Nafisa stir a bit. She winced as the same pain as before throbbed through her shoulder. The sound of rain still sounded, and Nafisa could still hear the snarls of angry lions in the distance.

"She'll be fine." Rafiki replied. "It hurt more before when she got it. The pain seems to have singled down to one area, now, anyway. If you look." He turned to Nafisa.

Nafisa looked up at them groggily. "What happened?"

"Some brute came up out of nowhere and clamped his jaws over your shoulder. This obviously hurt you so badly, you just collapsed." Jespur growled.

Rafiki shook his head. "It was the suspense of the moment, is all."

"Why didn't, who ever it was, finish me off?" Nafisa asked.

"He almost did." Taja said grimly. "Joka chased him off you, though."

"Wow," Nafisa blinked up at the prince. "you did?"

"Of course," Joka nudged her soothingly. "why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you." Nafisa breathed, brushing her head against his mane. She couldn't say she was fully concious, and she supposed Joka thought so too.

"Are-are you going to be okay?" Joka asked uneasily, taking a small step back.

"Ah, I'll be fine," Nafisa smiled up at him. "not like I got hit that badly."

"Well," Badrani shrugged unsurely. "it was bad enough to knock you out, force and sharpness of the teeth that punctured your shoulder."

"Nafisa!" Dakima and Cheja came bounding up to them, their paws drumming the muddy earth.

"Dakima, did you find Maisha?" Joka asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Dakima lowered her head sadly.

"We'll find her." Cheja reassured her determinedly.

"Who are you?" Joka turned to look at him.

"I'm Cheja, uh...another lion Maisha met in the Outlands." Cheja looked back quickly, as if he was just making sure Maisha wasn't there.

"Outlands?" Joka narrowed his greenish-blue eyes at him. "You're from the Outlands?" His fur bristled. "Meaning you're one of them!" He let out a furious roar and unsheathed his claws. "And you too!" He glared at Dakima.

"No, no, no!" Dakima stepped in front of Cheja. "It's not like that, we swear. We're no longer a threat, anyway." She sighed.

"'No longer'?" Joka growled suspiciously.

"Sure, we meant to attack the Pride Lands...at first." Cheja put on another pained expression. "Now, we don't want to anymore."

"Why is that?" Nafisa asked curiously, tilting her head.

"I knew it was a bad idea from the start." Dakima explained quickly. "Cheja...well, he was all for it at first. He'd follow anything my father says."

"Why your father?" Joka asked.

"Oh, because he's the leader of the pride that's fighting with yours right now." Dakima replied flatly. "But then..."

"I went soft, all right?" Cheja growled. "I care about what happens to Maisha, I...I'm scared for her."

Taja took a step forward. "In what way?" His voice was icy.

"Enough to protect her with my life," Cheja replied surely. "I lied to her throughout our entire journey...I lured her here to basically kill her, and now I'm making it up to her." He glanced at Dakima. "We're here to help the Pridelanders and put a stop to the battle."

"Really?" Rafiki cut in. "You...that's-that's why you're here?"

"Yes." Dakima nodded. "We'll do anything it takes."

"Oh," Rafiki began pacing, talking very quietly to himself. "I know it's one or the other...oh, Mufasa, which one?"

"Who's he talking to?" Dakima asked.

"Aheh," Joka shuffled his front paws awkwardly. "a Great King of the Past."

"What?" Nafisa lifted her head but quickly put it down again, cringing. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Everything, Nafisa, is wrong right now." Joka shut his eyes tightly. "You shouldn't be hurt, I should have figured out...well, nevermind...Maisha should be here with us!" He glared down at his paws, his tail beginning to lash again. "It's my fault."

"And one of their faults!" Rafiki exclaimed, making them all jump, as he pointed at Cheja and Dakima.

"Excuse me?" Dakima tilted her head.

"Very supportive," Joka muttered. "pal."

"Joka, listen to me." Rafiki said irritably. "It's either him or her. The lion that's supposed to help you."

"Can somebody explain?" Cheja glared.

"Really?" Joka gasped, as if neither Cheja nor Dakima spoke.

"Heh, both Outlander lions look pretty angry right now." Nafisa smirked.

Dakima looked rather weary in stress, while Cheja looked flustered.

"Oh, so sorry." Rafiki rested his arm on top of Cheja's back. "Mufasa, can you work this out in some way?"

"Perhaps just answer a simple question...?" Joka tried.

Above them, the clouds slowly began to part. To their surprise, the night sky appeared. They all stared in awe at the stars and moon. They had been so caught up in what was going on, they had no idea how fast the day went by, especially with the clouds covering the sky. The moon sent a beam down through the part of clouds, shining down on...

"Dakima," Joka whispered, the breath seeming to get caught in his throat. "y-you..."

"Me?" Dakima tilted her head. "What is this all about?"

"I'm sorry, Dakima," Rafiki sighed. "you've never heard. I never told Joka that well either...you see, there was a prophecy that I recieved when Joka and his sister, Maisha, were only cubs. It was sent by a Great King of the Past named Mufasa. He said that a time of battle and demise was coming, now, if I'm not mistaken. Two lions are supposed to make things right again, Joka included. I've been wondering for ages who this other lion that is supposed to work with Joka is. Then I found you, Dakima. You're the lion, or lioness, in your case, that is to make things right again, alongside Joka."

Dakima's eyes grew wide. "I...I can't be. What is a Great King of the Past, anyway?"

"A past King of the Pride Lands. Mufasa ruled years ago, before Joka, Maisha or even King Kovu were born. He was very wise." Rafiki wistfully stared up at the clouds that were still parted, the stars reflecting off his yellowish eyes.

Dakima's expression slowly grew more sure, "I was...destined to stop the thing I dreaded most all along. That was why I didn't want battle! That was why I always thought I could somehow stop it!"

"Indeed." Rafiki dipped his head.

"Joka," Nafisa whispered, her voice a bit more faint than before, as if she hadn't used it in a while. "If you are what Rafiki says you are, can you please help my father? I just want him to come out of that fight between him and Vorker okay." Her icy-blue eyes were clouded with worry.

Joka eyed her for a few heart-beats, then nodded, "Yes...I-I promise I will."

Nafisa beamed up at him, whispered, "Thank you." and before Joka could react, she reached up with both paws and pulled him towards her, licking him on the cheek. "That," Her words were stronger this time. "is just in case you die." She gave Joka a daring smile.

Joka blinked down at her for a moment in shock, then gave a slight smirk. "I wont." He reached down to press his muzzle against hers.

"How can you be so sure?" Nafisa closed her eyes, her fur still brushing against his.

"Okay," Joka sighed. "I sure hope I don't."

"Me too." Nafisa pressed her head against his mane, her expression far more serious now. "Be careful, please."

"For you, right?" Joka chuckled.

"Oh, Joka," Nafisa gave him a playfully stern look, shoving him away gently with one paw. "it was always for me."

"Then don't you die on me either." Joka nudged her affectionately. "I'm not losing you that easily."

"You wont, I promise." Nafisa smiled.

Rafiki was staring at them, his fury rising by the minute, "Do not use the word 'die' so lightly."

Dakima laughed. "Let's go, Joka. You'll get to talk to your girlfriend more after we finish this."

Joka's jaw dropped as if to say something, but no words came out.

Nafisa smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "I like that...'girlfriend'."

"Off with you, Joka." Rafiki pushed him away. "I'll look after her."

"Right, right, uh...bye Nafisa." Joka weakly smiled down at the lioness he had had feelings for for so long.

"Good show, Joka." Taja tagged along beside him. "I'll have to try that with Maisha."

"What?" Joka turned to look at him. "Get her hurt and find some big, dangerous prophecy that you yourself need to fulfill, making her open to the possibility that you might die so she'll declare her true feelings for you?"

Before Taja could reply, Dakima raced up to Joka's other side, "Hey, you're not going to fulfill this by yourself, you have me!"

"Dakima," Joka sighed. "you-you're just so young..."

"So?" Dakima glared at him. "I'm involved in this, aren't I? The "Great Kings of the Past" chose me." She pointed out. "Besides...I'm not going just because I'm required to. I'm going because I think you'll need my help, Pridelander." She emphasized the last word teasingly.

Joka nodded almost immediatly. "Very well." He stared at her, a coming idea making him smirk again. "Dakima, you're with me." He turned to Taja. "Taja, you go with Badrani and Jespur and continue to look for Maisha." He began looking around blindly. "Badrani? Jespur?"

"We'll be happy to." Jespur's rough voice sounded from up ahead, Badrani seen at his side. Taja hurried up to them.

"Go then." Joka ordered sharply. "If you do find Maisha...come and find Dakima and I." He ran off without another word.

"What are we going to do?" Dakima asked from beside Joka as she ran at pace with him.

Joka sighed heavily. "I'm not quite sure. I think we should find my mother and father first. They don't know yet."

"Are you sure we should tell them?" Dakima asked unsurely.

"Rafiki never told me not to." Joka growled.

"Well, in stories of old prophecies that my mother used to tell me when I was younger, the lion from which the prophecy was based upon would never tell anyone of it. He or she would keep it a secret. Not sure why." Dakima told him with a shrug, then looked away awkwardly before murmuring, "Then again...that was when I thought they were make-believe."

"Let's just go." Joka panted. "We're almost there."

The two sped off toward the battle again.

* * *

Maisha kept low, making sure no one spotted her. It had been a hour since she returned, and not even her parents knew she was there still.

Well done, Maisha. She praised herself, and almost right afterwards, she spotted him.

His fur dull and blood matted from the battle, though his alburn mane still standing out, Simba charged his way through a feirce line of Gyasi's lions.

Maisha's heart leapt; the moment she had been waiting for, ever since she found out the 'truth'.

Kovu and Kiara stood a few feet away from Simba, and Maisha blinked in shock when she saw Joka and Dakima leaping through the crowd towards them.

Should I really do this? Maisha gazed down at her soaked paws unsurely, her heart beginning to pound.

"Mother," Joka stepped in next to Kiara, breathing heavily from the run. "I know what's supposed to happen."

"What?" Kiara swung her head around to gaze at her son. "What do you mean, Joka? You know this is no time for fooling around-"

"When have I ever fooled around in a situation such as this, mother?" Joka demanded. "Rafiki told me of a prophecy, you see..."

Meanwhile, Maisha's claws flexed against the earth, now quite unsure that the moment was finally there.

Maisha, what are you doing? Zira's echoing voice startled her, ringing in her head. You know what you are to do now, do you not?

"I don't know, Zira," Maisha took a few steps back. "this wasn't how I pictured things."

How did you picture things, then? That was Scar this time.

"Well, not exactly like this...I..." Maisha paused, feeling a strange sensation and inner knowledge that Scar and Zira had momentarily left her. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. It was then that she began to hear voices within her, some more familiar than others, and along with them, she felt a feirce sense of protection sear through her,

_Hey, Taka! Where is she?_ That first one wasn't as familiar as the others came to be,

_Why should I tell you?_ That sounded a bit like...Scar...though younger.

_You've taken a liking to that little rogue cub, haven't you, Taka?_ Sneered yet another familiar voice, though this one was more feminine.

_Father chose foolishly to have taken her in. Now she's nothing but trouble!_ The first voice declared, Maisha still not being able to make him out.

_She's just a cub, Mufasa, can't you go more lightly?_ Scar's younger voice pleaded.

_Mufasa?_ Maisha thought suddenly, remembering that name from the stories Kiara and Simba had told. Mufasa was Simba's father. _Who are they talking about?_ Maisha wondered, instantly hoping that her thoughts hadn't disturbed the echoing voices. To her relief, the voices continued to argue,

_You're just acting protective of her because she's the closest thing you've ever came to a friend!_ Mufasa had yelled, as Maisha assumed this arguement had taken place a while back.

Those words stung Maisha as if someone had said them directly to her...as if she were feeling what Taka was feeling...

_Get away from us._ Taka's voice grew dangerously low.

_Come on, brother, we've always helped eachother out, haven't we?_

_I'm not going to help you with this...and by the way, brother, you are to address me as Scar from now on...not Taka._

Mufasa's voice suddenly got more shocked than smug, _What? B-but Taka, that's your name! Your father named you-_

_He hates me! Don't you know what Taka means?_

"Dirt," Maisha murmured sadly, quietly, already knowing the answer.

_Several things,_ The female voice spoke again tauntingly, dirt, trash, rubbish. _I'll give Ahadi credit for knowing what you'd be as soon as you entered this world!_

Maisha growled lowly, anger burning deep within her, and she was sure this was what Taka was feeling too. Though...strangely enough, there was something else mixed with it: feirce, feirce love, almost so much, it made Maisha angry all over again, frustrated too.

Mufasa_, Sarabi, leave him alone! I know he's sorry, I just know it!_ A new female voice entered the conversation.

_Hmm, let's see..._ Mufasa's voice became sly, and before Maisha could prevent anything, a sharp pain went through her head, and she was sprawled out on her side almost immediatly, the feel of claws digging into her shoulder.

_Are you sorry, Taka?_ Mufasa whispered, and Maisha felt as though he were standing right over her.

"Ah," Maisha winced, the pain becoming stronger, until she was screaming, echoing Taka's words, "Yes! Yes, I'm sorry!". All the while, Maisha didn't even know what she was apologizing for, or what Taka was originally apologizing for when Mufasa had him pinned.

_Get off him!_ The second female voice gasped.

_He should be sorry._ Mufasa growled. _Attacking _me_, all the while going against father's orders. How dare he._

"Please," Maisha squeaked. "g-get off me."

She somehow knew that Taka had said the exact same thing, and wasn't even sure how she recieved this knowledge, and so fast...

_Fine then, have it your way. Just don't ever come anywhere near Sarabi and I with plans to attack without a death wish again, understand?_

"Yes." Maisha whimpered, her eyes beginning to water. She felt just like a helpless cub again. Mufasa had complete dominance over her, and there was nothing she could do about it...

_Enjoy the show?_

The pain instantly went away, and Maisha was able to move again. "What was that?" She stammered.

_I think you know very well, Maisha._ Scar whispered. _You know that you know, don't you?_

Maisha slowly nodded in understanding. "I do...sort of."

_Get on out there, then._ Scar hissed. _Then, just maybe, I'll explain better._

"Thank you." Maisha breathed, then turned towards Simba again. Kiara appeared to be staring at Joka in confusion.

With a low growl, Maisha began to charge forward, through the large crowd of fighting lions, to the very middle, where many stopped to stare at her. The voices seemed to linger again, though these seemed far more recent, though more jumbled together,

_Mufasa, you shall be the next King._

"NO!" Maisha roared.

"Maisha!" Kiara gasped.

Maisha ignored her as she continued to run towards Simba.

_Are you sorry, Taka?_

_Address me as Scar from now on._

_No, fool, we're going to kill him...and Simba too._

As if obeying his words, Maisha found herself crash into Simba, and the two toppled over into the mud.

"Maisha!" Simba gazed up at her with wide eyes. "What-are you okay? W-where have you been?"

"No need for such questions, old one." Maisha's voice shook with rage, her voice not seeming to even belong to her anymore.

"Maisha, what are you doing?" Kovu exclaimed.

"Should I even tell you the truth?" Maisha snarled, whipping her head around to look at her father, her reddish-brown eyes seeming to have turned to a more blood-red color. "It's not like you haven't done any different!"

"What are you talking about, Maisha?" Kiara asked gently, her expression mixed with the emotions of wild fear and confusion.

"You've been lying to me throughout my whole cubhood," Maisha growled. "Do I need to be the one to point that out?"

"Maisha, all I know is that you're home safe. Now, get off of Grampa Simba before you hurt him." Kiara ordered sharply at the last sentence.

"Do I usually act like this, Kiara?" Maisha hissed.

Kiara took a small step back. "Did...you just call me...?"

"No, I don't." Maisha growled, as if her mother never spoke. "If you never noticed, I was a very serious lion throughout my short-so-far life, even as a cub. Why would I even dare attack Simba unless I had a reason?"

"Maisha," Kovu gave her a stern glare. "if you come off him, we can have a peaceful talk about this."

"We could of had a peaceful talk moons and moons ago! You chose to lie instead." Maisha lashed her tail violently. "We're way past peace, anyhow!"

"We're far after the peace." Joka murmured in quiet understanding.

"Can one of you explain this all?" Kovu glared from Joka to Maisha. "You both seem to know something that your mother and I don't."

"I have the slightest idea what Maisha's on about." Joka told his father honestly. "What I can say is that Rafiki received a prophecy involving me and this young lioness here." He jerked his head towards Dakima who stood quite stiffly beside him.

"What?" Lord Gyasi shoved past a few lions in the crowd. "What are you on about now? I can understand why Maisha would want to kill Simba, but-"

"She doesn't want to kill Simba!" Kiara gaped at him.

Maisha couldn't help throwing in hotly, "H-how would you know?"

Kiara swung her head around to gaze at her daughter with rounded eyes, "What?"

Simba seemed quite calmed by the conversation, and he lay unmoving under Maisha's weight, waiting for something to happen.

"Maisha, get off Simba, please." Kovu growled.

The Pridelander lionesses tensed around their King, ready to lunge if Maisha did anything to the _retired_ King.

Maisha closed her eyes tightly, the voices a bit more faint now,

_Never do anything of that sort to your brother again!_

_I-I w-wont, father._

_That scar'll teach you so. Get out of my sight, now!_

"Never," Maisha murmured, loud enough for Kovu to hear.

Kovu felt more surprised than angry, "Maisha, I'm your father, do as I say."

_Why do they hate me, Scar?_

_Because they have horrible taste in friends._

Maisha blinked in confusion. That first voice sounded like Zira, though far younger...cub-like.

"Maisha..." Kiara's voice was barely a whisper.

It took Maisha a while to realize that everyone's eyes were on her now. Joka stared at her awkwardly, not being able to find the right words to say.

Get away from us, stupid rogue cub!

"Shut up," Maisha growled, glaring down at Simba again. "you killed an innocent lioness named Zira."

Simba stared up at her in shock. "What? I didn't kill her, Maisha. Zira fell off a cliff and into the river. She was washed away. She drowned. And she wasn't innocent. She was one of Scar's followers. You remember, don't you?"

"She was one of Scar's followers because she loved him." Maisha murmured sadly, looking away for a moment. "And because when she came to the Pride Lands as a cub, she was picked on for being a formal rogue."

"That," Sarafina stepped forward from the crowd. "is very much true."

Sarabi looked away, hiding her guilty expression.

"Maisha, Scar killed Mufasa, my father." Simba pointed out. "We're lucky he died when he did."

"Wrong," Maisha growled, rage taking over her body again. She jumped off Simba and slammed a paw into his face, claws unsheathed. Blood spilled from the whole side of his face, and many lionesses around bared their teeth and snarled.

Kovu stopped them from charging, "Don't hurt her. That's an order."

The lionesses scowled and looked away.

"None of you will stop me." Maisha growled, more sure of herself now. She lunged at Simba, biting and clawing. Simba didn't want to hurt her, however. He simply wanted to reason with her.

"What's gotten into you, Maisha?" He asked calmly, cringing at the deep claw marks in his shoulder which oozed blood.

"Nothing but the truth." Maisha hissed in reply.

"Maisha, stop, now!" Kiara yelled, losing her patients.

_Are you sorry, Taka?_

"_NO_!" Maisha screeched, and before anyone had time to believe it, she swiftly bit down hard on Simba's throat, through his thick alburn mane.

Kiara gasped in horror, Kovu's eyes widened in shock, as did Joka's. Nala gaped at the sight of her lifeless mate lying in the mud. Everyone, in fact, even Lord Gyasi, watched in disbelief.

Maisha pulled away from Simba's neck, her muzzle soaked with blood. It took her a moment to believe it, but Simba was dead...she killed him...

Just like that, without Kovu's orders, every Pridelander lioness lunged Maisha's way. They tackled her to the ground, clawing and biting. All Maisha could hear were roars, snarls, her own blood splattering and pelting against the little rock of terrain there was. She was going to die, she knew it, but at least she did what was needed to be done.

"STOP!" Kovu snarled, letting out a roar that seemed to shake the whole Savannah. Joka stared at his father in shock. He had never seen him so angry, or hear him make such a loud roar. Kiara was sobbing, Nala beside her as comfort, though she was crying too, Sarabi aswell. Sarafina stared expressionless, her greenish-blue eyes slowly beginning to lift toward the cloudy sky. The clouds, in fact, began to part which revealed a starry sky.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dakima asked in confusion, turning to look at Joka again.

"I'm not so sure." Joka turned around in circles a few times, looking for something with a meaning.

At the sound of Kovu's yell, all the lionesses stepped off Maisha.

The once-pretty russet furred lioness was now a bloody mess. Her fur was matted with blood and mud, and her fur was ruffled. One of her ears were torn, and yet that scar across her eye still stood out. Many gashes ran along her body. An uproar of voices began to call out viciously,

"Put her on trial, Kovu!"

"She doesn't deserve to be here!"

"How dare she!"

"ENOUGH!" Kovu shouted, his voice echoing.

Maisha staggered to her paws, her eyes barely in focus, and hardly opened at that. She couldn't see straight.

"Maisha will be put on trial," Kovu said smoothly, reassuring all the lionesses. "She will have a chance to explain herself before we do anything. Understand?"

Many heads slowly began to nod unwillingly.

Lord Gyasi stepped forward, "May we finish this battle now?"

Kovu glared back at him. "How about for another time? If you're so anxious, we'll set up a planned battle. Who ever wins gets the Pride Lands."

"When?" Gyasi narrowed his amber eyes.

"A while after we ourselves have figured this all out." Kovu replied firmly, turning his back on Gyasi.

"Very well." Lord Gyasi turned to every one of his lions. "Fall back!" He looked at Dakima. "Do you wish to stay here?" He glared at her in contempt.

Dakima nodded. "Yes. I must."

"Have it your way, traitor." Gyasi vanished within his lions, leaving Dakima there to wonder why he let her stay so easily. Though, Dakima couldn't help but flinch at the way her father called her a 'traitor'.

Soon enough, every lion was leaving into the Outlands again.

Joka watched after in confusion. What were we supposed to do?

Dakima gasped from beside him. "What if we were supposed to keep Simba alive? That would mean we failed!"

"No, Dakima. I don't think...the prophecy never mentioned..." Joka tried to reassure Dakima, but more himself, because deep down he was panicking like crazy.

Then, out of nowhere, it suddenly came to him...

"Vorker," Joka turned around. "I promised Nafisa."

"But the prophecy never mentioned a promise!" Dakima pointed out.

"It's not about the promise." Joka growled. "Somewhere, Vorker has an army of lions who are beating Erevu senseless right now. We have to go and save him."

"That's just Erevu, though." Dakima said. "I thought it had to do with the pride and-"

"Vorker just might try to take over the pride once he's finished with Erevu. Then..." Joka's heart skipped a beat. "...then, he'll try to kill Nafisa."

Joka shuddered, shakily turning to watch as Maisha was pushed away by a crowd of angry lionesses and Simba's dead body being carried back.

"Let's go to the trial first." He decided. "And you know we must go to the funeral."


	22. Nafisa's New Injuries

"Get moving,"

Erevu growled as one of Vorker's soldiers pushed him. Farther away from the Pride Lands they went.

"Whatever you do, Vorker," Erevu growled angrily. "you'll never kill me."

"Why would I do that, 'Revu?" Vorker's taunting voice answered from the front of the tight formation. "With such secure security, the lions I send out will find your daughter in no time at all."

"I'd rather you kill me instead." Erevu growled. "Just leave her alone." His voice grew slightly desperate.

"No need for that, Erevu." Vorker sneered. "I'll make up for what "Lord" Gyasi kept me from doing so long ago. You'll never be able to stop me."

"Maybe not," Erevu struggled. "but my daughter is smart and cunning. Even if you do find her, she'll get away somehow." When Vorker only smirked at this, Erevu added, "And she has many Pridelander lions beside her who'll protect her."

Vorker ignored Erevu, still wearing a pleasant smile. His words were gruff, however, when he signaled for the line of lions to come to a halt,

"Go," He flicked his battered, scarred tail toward a prison-like structure made of bones, and as Erevu looked around, he realized with a jolt that they were standing at the very entrance to the Elephant Graveyard. "you know what to do." Vorker said to the lions who were holding Erevu still.

Erevu struggled all he could, but it was really no use. Vorker's lions threw him into the cage made of bones. Erevu hit the dry, cracked ground with a grunt. He lifted his head and saw, through a strange fog, the lions' glowing, amber eyes as they disappeared.

"Ready a patrol, Captain," He heard Vorker order to someone. "take your strongest but most stealthy lions with you. Return at Moonhigh, and if you don't bring back the lovely lioness, don't expect a warm welcome in the least. We'll send out fresh lions then."

"Yes, sir." Another voice sounded obediently.

Erevu let out a low growl and pressed himself against the back of the cage, shivering at a sudden chill that seemed to rage through the Yard. He missed Vitani and the rest of the pride, but the most of his worries were focused upon Nafisa.

Don't let them take you alive, Nafisa, He thought hopelessly. be strong. It's better to die fighting than give up and let them kill you.

Joka sat over Nafisa, his greenish-blue eyes kept steady at the rise and fall of her flank as she lay resting in the den. Rafiki had treated her wounds and left, long before Kovu even signaled everyone that Maisha would be put on trial. He told Joka that it wasn't much to his taste to watch lions get banished. Those words made Joka very much uneasy. He didn't want Maisha to be exiled, as much as he knew she killed Simba. He grew up with her, and he wasn't ready to let go of his sister so soon. Every animal in the Pride Lands was coming to witness the trial, and they were sure to approve of chasing Maisha out as well. As Joka looked outside, he saw each and every one of the lionesses pacing impatiently. Kiara, Vitani and Nala were the only ones who sat rather quietly, while everyone else was muttering among themselves. Joka let out a shaky sigh and headed out. The sky became a bit cloudy again.

"Hey, Joka," Vitani gingerly padded over to him, her violet-blue eyes had a slight worrying look about them. "have you seen Erevu? I haven't seen him since the battle." She looked away for a moment, not letting Joka see the way her eyes began to water. "Kovu had lions go around to check to see if anyone was...dead." Her head lowered farther. "Erevu's body wasn't even found." That was when Joka saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Joka felt a strong surge of affection and pity for his aunt, and stepped forward, letting her lean against his mane that had grown so much since Maisha had left. "He may not be dead."

"Joka," Vitani murmured quietly, trying hard to keep her voice steady. "I already lost someone I once loved...well, I still do love him. I just don't want to go through that again."

"What?" Joka looked down at her in confusion, but he still let her press against him. "There was someone else?"

"Yes," Vitani closed her eyes tightly, causing more tears to fall. "Simba never told you. Kopa was his name," She pressed closer to her nephew. "he was Simba's son who was born before your mother. But my mother, Zira, attacked him one day. So badly...there was so much blood. Simba came home to the Pride Lands one day, announcing Kopa's death to the pride. I was spying from the Outlands, of course." Vitani sniffed. "But I'm not sure whether or not he is dead, because...I followed bloody paw-prints a long ways before they crossed a river. I couldn't follow them anymore," She sighed heavily. "he either died from his injuries, or he somehow treated his wounds and lived. But if he was still alive, he would've came back."

Joka never knew this. He blinked at Vitani in shock for a few moments before saying, "Well, we may still find Erevu. I couldn't see any bloody paw-prints anyway. Maybe he's not hurt." He knew that Erevu was with Vorker right now, with an army...he somehow knew.

"Joka, Vitani-" Kovu came walking up but stopped when he saw Vitani's tear-stained face. "Vitani...have you been crying?"

"No!" Vitani hissed, prowling away with a lash of her tail.

"What happened?" Kovu asked his son.

"She's worried about Erevu." Joka replied.

"Hmm," Kovu stared down at his paws. "we'll send out more lionesses to try and find him." He gazed far more seriously at Joka now, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Joka asked absentmindedly.

"For the trial." Kovu's words sounded glum, and Joka could understand that he didn't want to have to go through banishing his daughter right as she came back home.

This gave Joka a spark of hope, however, "Right," He cleared his throat. "of course. Should I go wake Nafisa up?"

"Let her rest." Kovu said softly. "You can tell her what happened once it's over." He turned tail right after those words and came to the center of the platform. "Everyone, gather 'round." He called to the lionesses.

Timon and Pumbaa sat quietly next to Nala and Kiara and slowly got to their feet to stand at the edge. Joka sat down next to his mother and grandmother, and Vitani sat down on his other side. They watched Kovu climb to the edge of Pride Rock as all the lionesses began to gather around them.

Kovu looked down on the animals, and each one silently dipped their heads in respect. "Come forth, Maisha." He muttered.

A group of wildebeests parted to let Maisha prowl through, her tail lashing most like the way Vitani's was. Her pelt was still mostly covered in blood, her ear still torn, all her fur still ruffled in odd directions. Joka flinched at the sight of the scar across her right, blood-red colored eye.

The giraffes glared down at her in contempt and muttered to themselves in disgust, Joka guessed, about the scar. A group of four zebras chuckled to themselves about the young lioness's state,

"What a mess she turned out to be." One remarked.

"I don't blame King Kovu for not wanting that mangled sight in the Pride Lands." Another snorted.

Kovu obviously heard that, and he glared down at the four until they became quiet.

Maisha still recieved a large amount of jeering and insulting as she padded onward, and Joka somewhat admired the way his younger sister ignored all that and carried on until she was standing at the foot of Pride Rock, glaring up at her father.

"Maisha," Kovu began in greeting.

"Kovu," Maisha shook with rage as she spoke, and everyone tensed around her, ready to attack if she tried anything.

"You've been called here to explain your actions." Kovu said sternly. Though, there was no hate at all.

"I'm well aware of that." Maisha hissed rudely.

The gazelle's eyes narrowed at her.

"Where did you ever get such an idea as to leave the Pride Lands?" Kovu asked suspiciously.

"To seek the truth." Maisha replied smoothly yet angrily.

"The truth of what?" Kiara exploded. "This "truth" of yours was surely enough to kill your grandfather!"

"Indeed, it was." Maisha growled.

"What was it, Maisha?" Kovu tilted his head.

Maisha glared at him for a few moments, then she stared down at her paws, "I doubted it at first...but Simba murdered an innocent lioness."

"What?" Nala gasped. "He'd never do such a thing!"

"I thought the same!" Maisha yelled. "But after finding out much evidence, it all makes sense! Her name was Zira and-"

Hisses, snarls and yells from the crowd began to sound at the mention of the old lioness's name.

"Zira was a follower of Scar," Kovu said curtly after the noise died down.

"Like I said before," Maisha protested. "She loved him...Kiara," She glared back at her mother. "Aren't you a follower of Kovu?"

"Maisha, please address us as 'mother' and 'father'." Kovu sighed with stress.

"He's my husband!" Kiara pointed out in a high-pitched tone, as if Kovu never spoke. "Of course, I'll follow him anywhere!"

"Zira never found anything wrong with falling in love with Scar and helping him to achieve his goals either. You all just found it to be wrong because it went against you!" Maisha screeched.

"That may be so," Nala spoke. "but Maisha, dear, this is a Kingdom. We don't kill eachother, and Scar killed Mufasa. You killed Simba."

Murmurs of agreement rang through the crowd.

"He had good reasoning!" Maisha screamed, making everyone gasp.

Kiara stared at her daughter in disbelief, as did Nala.

"Mufasa was a very brave, very wise King, Maisha." Kiara murmured.

"How would you know?" Maisha challenged. "You weren't even born when he ruled!"

"Simba told her." Nala growled. "I know him. He wouldn't lie."

"Oh, yes he would!" Maisha's neck fur bristled.

"Now, everyone," Kovu sighed. "Calm down...I have my own opinion, but what do you all think? It is you who will be affected by this, may I add."

The uproar of voices started up again,

"Just kill her!" A wildebeest neighed.

"At least exile her!" A female gazelle sniffed. "If you don't want to kill her."

"I'm all for that, Kovu." Timon muttered, to Joka's shock.

Taja, watching near the back, tensed. He couldn't stand to see this.

"Does everyone here agree with-" Kovu was cut off by a lioness who feircely stepped forward, nose to nose with him, "JUST DO IT!" She snarled.

Kovu backed away from her, his eyes flaring for a moment. He then gazed back down at Maisha to slight fear. His whole trial came back to him...Kiara screaming for him to come back...screaming at the lionesses to let her through...but he needed to do this. It was what everyone wanted, and if he didn't take advice from his subjects and follow it, what kind of King would that make him?

"Maisha," He sighed heavily, then fixed his daughter with a steady gaze. "whatever the reason you have for killing Simba, you don't do that in a pride. You don't kill other pride members...so, I hereby exile you. Leave immediatly."

Maisha took a small step back, unable to believe her ears. Every animal began to close in on her, as did every lioness. She couldn't be here anymore...

"Get moving, traitor!"

"You heard daddy!"

Maisha backed off and began running as fast as she ever ran in her whole life, taking every chance she got to snap at the legs of a zebra or roar at one of the birds, making them scare and fly away. She wasn't trusted anymore, so why act trustworthy now? This may not be too bad...

"Wait," Taja pushed through the crowd of lionesses. "there must be some other way, I-"

"Stay back, Taja." Nala ordered sharply, jumping in his way. "There's nothing you can do."

Kovu turned away from the sight of his daughter fleeing in the distance and stared at Taja in pity. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "But Taja-"

"You're sorry?" Kiara gasped, disbelief in her words.

"Come on, Kiara," Kovu glanced at his wife. "Maisha's just confused. Not everyone knows that here, but I do. That's why I'm going to follow her and inform her that if she ever wishes to return, she wont be killed. She'll simply be warned to leave. We will never hurt her."

"Kovu, she killed my father!" Kiara exclaimed.

"You want to hurt your daughter?" Kovu turned on her.

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you wish to come with, Taja?" Kovu asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Maisha, wait!"

Maisha flicked her ears to sound of her name being called. She glanced back with a glare to see Badrani, Jespur and Cheja running after her.

"What do you want?" She snarled at Cheja, skidding to a stop.

"I'm sorry!" Cheja tried, jumping in front of her.

"Why should I ever listen to you again?" Maisha hissed, backing off into a fighting stance. Her claws came out the second after she heard his voice.

"I was stupid," Cheja said. "I wasn't thinking-"

"You're damn right you were stupid!" Maisha snarled. "Where's Dakima?" She demanded. "I want to let some of this out on her!"

"I don't know where she is now." Cheja admitted.

"I think she's still with Joka." Badrani said. "Something about a prophecy-"

"A prophecy?" Maisha cut in. "What prophecy?"

"It involved Joka and Dakima, obviously." Jespur told her.

Maisha began pacing in frustration, "Why did he keep it from me? We hardly ever keep secrets from eachother."

"I don't think he knew for that long." Cheja sat down. "He acted as though he only found out about it a few days ago."

"That's the last time I'll ever listen to a stupid monkey." Maisha growled.

Who, me? Scar's mocking voice echoed in her head.

"No," Maisha replied casually. "not you."

"Huh?" Cheja stared at her in confusion.

"Oh," Maisha quickly shook her head. "nothing."

"Look, you can trust me now." Cheja promised.

Maisha looked away from him. "I don't know, Cheja. I mean...you were going to kill me. And even if you weren't, you weren't going to stop Kafara from doing it."

"I know, but...after spending time with you, I realized how wonderful you are, Maisha." Cheja stepped beside her, brushing his fur against hers.

"I ask again," A voice sounded from behind. "in what way do you mean that?"

Maisha glared over Cheja's shoulder at Kovu and Taja who gingerly approached.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Listen, Maisha," Kovu sighed and padded right up to her, placing a comforting paw on his daughter's shoulder. "you may be exiled, but if you ever happen to come back, no one here will hurt you for doing so." His claws flexed. "At least not while I'm here."

Maisha gazed into her father's eyes with slight homesickness. "Did you want me to stay?" She asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say I didn't want to get you out of here as fast as the others did." Kovu shuffled his paws uneasily, but quickly straightened up to say, "However, I do appreciate and understand their anger and choice." He thoughtfully looked his daughter over and asked curiously, "Who gave you the scar?"

"Scar." Maisha muttered.

"Scar?" Kovu tilted his head.

"Yes," Maisha sighed. "he's been visiting me when I go to sleep." When Kovu stared at her in confusion, she added, "In my dreams."

Kovu's eyes suddenly widened, and he blinked down at her in slight understanding, "Was Zira there too?"

"Yes." Maisha nodded.

"Now I understand." Kovu closed his eyes tightly. "They've brainwashed you, like they did me."

"What?" Maisha's anger and impatients rose again. "No!" She bolted off before he could say anymore. The nerve of him! Right when they were starting to get along again!

Kovu watched after her longingly, "Maisha, wait!"

"I'll go after her, Kovu." Taja murmured. "I want to get a few things off my chest, anyhow."

"We're ready." Jespur growled surely.

"No," Taja stepped forward. "just...stay here for a moment. I really need to talk to her alone about this."

Both Jespur and Badrani stared at him blankly for a moment, but then slowly nodded in understanding.

"You go," Jespur smirked. "go confess your feelings, buddy. It's not the only one today."

Taja glared at him, partly not knowing what he meant by, "not the only one today" and hurried after Maisha who ran farther away from the Pride Lands. As he caught up to her, Maisha only ran faster, "Just leave me alone!" She growled.

"No, Maisha, you need to hear this!" Taja called. "I can't go on another day without telling you!"

"What?" Maisha skidded to yet another halt and glared at him suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

"Maisha, I should have told you sooner, but...I was nervous." Taja glanced down at his paws shyly.

"Get right down to it, Taja." Maisha growled. "I'll be mauled by King Kovu's brute lionesses if I don't get all the way out of the Pride Lands by-"

"I really like you, Maisha." Taja blurted.

"...What?" Maisha blinked.

"I really like you..." Taja repeated. "...a lot...like...love, I suppose you could say," He closed his eyes, flinching as Maisha's glare grew stronger and far more meaningful.

"Taja, does this look like the correct place to be telling me these things?" Maisha hissed scathingly. "I was just banished from the Pride Lands, and I just killed someone, and...wait, you don't care that I just killed Simba? You still like me?"

"Of course." Taja stepped forward. "I really don't see what anyone could dislike about you."

Maisha's heart pounded a bit harder at these words, and she turned away, hiding the sly, triumphant smile that formed, "Well, this isn't really a very romantic set, is it?"

Taja sighed in a disappointed matter and kept his eyes pinned to the ground, "I suppose not. I'm sorry, Maisha...I-I guess I'll just go home and...and leave you alone-" He turned away sadly.

"Now, hold on a second." Maisha called with a nervous lash of her tail. "Why don't you..um...come with me?"

"Without us?" Jespur trotted over, Badrani at his side. "I don't think so."

Maisha beamed at him. "Of course, Jespur."

Taja's eyes brightened with hope. "All-all right."

The four padded away, believing that a new life would start for them. Little did they know that complete chaos and confusion was going on all around them.

"Hmm," Kovu watched after the four. "I guess Taja's not coming back." He lowered his head, realizing that Joka never got to say goodbye to his friend. Oh well, Kovu thought with a sigh. I suppose I'd better go prepare the pride for battle. Maybe send out lionesses to go search for Erevu before the battle begins.

"Nafisa, wake up," Joka nudged the beige-furred lioness gently, watching with pleasure as her gorgous icy-blue eyes opened to gaze up at him.

"Joka?" Nafisa murmured, her neck only stirring while the rest of her body lay still. "What happened..? With-with Maisha, I mean."

"She was banished from the pride." Joka replied glumly.

"Oh," Nafisa's ears flattened at these words. "I'm so sorry, Joka."

"It's not you're fault..." Joka reached down to push his muzzle into her slightly dampened fur.

"...Well," Nafisa whispered after a moment. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Joka smiled and rasped his tongue over her shoulder where one of the bad gashes still stood out, cleaning away some dried blood. "You sure you're okay? I can go get Rafiki...j-just to make sure."

"I'm fine, Joka." Nafisa lifted a paw and pushed against the stone floor, struggling to stand. She almost fell back down, but Joka caught her. "At least...better than before." She added lowly, then brushed the side of her muzzle to his mane. "Let's just say I'd be worse off if you weren't here."

"Thanks," Joka closed his eyes stressfully, softly pushed Nafisa back down, and then settled down beside her himself. "that means a lot, you know."

Nafisa gave him a concerned expression. "You look like one worn out lion if I've ever seen one. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm fine also, Nafisa," Joka yawned. "just fine. I want to spend some time with you."

"Joka, we will never work out if you lie to me now." Nafisa told him sternly.

"I know, but," Joka flicked his tail and ran it over her spine. "ever since we've met, I've spent many times alone with you...but I never exactly felt the same way I feel about you now."

Nafisa smiled, blushing slightly, "Maybe later, Joka. Please, go to sleep for just a little while. I'll wake you up when I feel you've had enough rest."

"Oh," Joka sighed. "okay, fine."

"All right." Nafisa beamed at him and rose to her paws, padding towards the entrance.

"Wait," Joka looked up at her. "where are you going?"

"To the waterhole. I need a drink." Nafisa replied boredly.

"Okay." Joka shrugged and rested his head down on his paws, closing his eyes.

"Joka, Joka! Oh, dear god, Joka, please wake up!"

Joka's ears pricked to the sound of Kiara's sobbing voice.

"Huh?" He lifted his head to gaze up into her watering reddish-brown eyes. "What's wrong, mother?" He took a side glance towards the entrance where the darkening sky was shown, it now being dusk. Why didn't Nafisa wake me up earlier? He wondered.

As if answering his mental question, Kiara whispered shakily, unable to keep her voice even, "Joka, N-Nafisa was attacked by a vicious pack of rogue lions. Your father and the rest of the lionesses luckily came to chase them out before they took her away. But Nafisa is hurt badly...R-Rafiki isn't sure she'll pull through this time...not after the bad wounds she got in the battle."

"What?" Joka gasped, jumping to his paws. "Where is she now?" He looked around frantically, hoping to see her lying somewhere in the cave. Though she was nowhere in sight.

"Sh-she's at Rafiki's tree now..." Kiara moved closer to Joka, placing her paw on his. "Joka, I'm so sorry...but I really don't know if she'll make it now."

"I need to go see her." Joka bolted away before Kiara could reply.

Every lioness was sitting at the platform, all surrounding Simba's body.

"Your father decided to start Simba's funeral now," Kiara murmured, already standing at her son's side. "you can pay your respects after you go see Nafisa, I suppose."

Joka silently nodded and leaped down the stone steps, swiftly running his way across the plains until Rafiki's baobob tree came into sight. With a heavy sigh, afraid of what state he'd find Nafisa in, Joka jumped, clawing his way up the bark.

"Rafiki!" He called, landing at the very edge where he shivered at the sudden chill that went through him as he entered. There was definitely the feeling of dread throughout the tree.

"Joka," Rafiki came out from behind a branch. "I knew you'd be coming."

"Where is she?" Joka demanded.

"Over here." Rafiki motioned with his hand for Joka to follow, and he did. They headed across the tree and through a doorway-like formation in the wall where, inside the room, Nafisa lay sprawled across the floor. Her breathing was quite heavy, and blood oozed from the new and old wounds. Joka guessed that her attackers opened up her old ones.

He turned on Rafiki in a snap, quite angrily, and snarled, "Why aren't you stopping the blood from flowing?"

"I tried, Joka, I tried." Rafiki sighed and slowly walked over to Nafisa, staring down at her sadly. "Oh...Mufasa never spoke of this."

"Who cares what Mufasa says anymore?" Joka shouted angrily, his voice breaking. "There's nothing he can do to save Nafisa!" He turned to look at Nafisa, his eyes slowly softening, but the tinged-in anger remained. "And apparently," Tears began to form. "there's nothing we can do either." He let them fall down his cheeks as he huddled close to Nafisa's body. "Oh, Nafisa," He closed his eyes tightly. "this is all my fault."

"How do you mean?" Rafiki asked sharply, taking Joka by surprise.

"I should have been there." Joka glared up at the mandrill, blinded by rage and sadness. "I could have fought them off. Nafisa would have been okay."

"You weren't there, though," Rafiki stared down at Joka calmly and patiently. "you didn't know this would happen."

"I should have." Joka hissed.

"How could you have possibly known?" Rafiki exclaimed. "Those vicious lions came out of nowhere. None of us could have known, plus you were sleeping."

"I should have been awake." Joka shot back, turning to look down at Nafisa again, placing his paws on her shoulder and resting his head over her back. "I..." More tears rolled down his cheeks, falling into Nafisa's beige fur. "...I should have never gone to sleep."

Rafiki shook his head in silent disagreement but didn't want to argue with Joka any longer. He began to walk away, "I'll leave you here with her."

Joka didn't look up, nor did he reply. Even though Nafisa wasn't dead yet, Joka felt as though she were.

"Nafisa," He whispered, struggling to keep his words even. "You're scaring me, you know that?" He knew she probably couldn't hear him, but if she could, Joka needed her to know that he'd never give up on her like the others. "First the bad wounds you got at the battle...and now this..." He felt a burning anger towards the lion who did this to her. "Nafisa...if you could only tell me who these lions were and...and who hurt you...I'd send them a painful message that they'd never forget. Because...because I love you, Nafisa...I want you to be my Queen, I want you to have my cubs. And I'd do anything for you, and-and-"

"T-touching..." These weakly-said words interrupted Joka and seemed to clumsily fall out of Nafisa's mouth.

"...Nafisa...?" Joka stared down at her in surprise and awe.

"Vorker's army..." Nafisa rasped. "...g-go teach them a lesson...Joka..."

"Nafisa!" Joka happily pushed himself against the lioness, rubbing his fur against hers. "You're okay."

Nafisa let out a noise that sounded like a purr mixed with struggling laughter, "I love you too, Joka."

"I'll keep my promise, Nafisa," Joka said surely. "Just sit tight, and I'll be-"

"No," Nafisa said firmly, her voice suddenly becoming stronger. "you can't take them on alone."

"You can't come, Nafisa." Joka pointed out. "Not in the state you're in."

"Don't bother, I mean." Nafisa said slowly.

"Nafisa," Joka sighed. "I didn't get to tell you...your father is being held prisoner by Vorker and his army...or something. They've got him."

"What?" Nafisa straightened up. "You never told me till now?"

"I can see you're wide awake now." Rafiki entered the room, smiling down at Nafisa pleasantly. "Why so upset?"

"My father has been captured!" Nafisa hissed.

"What?" Rafiki glanced at Joka. "Did you tell her this?"

"Yes." Joka dipped his head. "It's the truth. I know it."

"It's horrible." Nafisa frowned. "Vorker could kill him."

"He could also kill you." Joka pushed her back down. "I think that might be the second half of his plan. I want you to stay here and stay safe. I'll go-"

"I must come with you." Nafisa insisted stubbornly, rising to her paws again.

"Nafisa, this is for Dakima and I alone." Joka looked away, speaking more to himself.

"Dakima?" Nafisa tilted her head. "That lioness who came home with Maisha? When did you two get so close as to the point where you'd rather take her on a mission instead of me?"

Joka gazed at her in surprise. "It's not like that, Nafisa. I love you...but I don't want you to get hurt again. Besides...there is something far more complicated about Dakima and I that you just...wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nafisa growled lowly.

Before Joka could reply, Rafiki broke in, "He speaks the truth, Nafisa."

"In any case," Nafisa shook her head angrily. "you can't keep me away from battle forever, Joka. If I'm to be your Queen then I've got to fight for the Pride Lands, haven't I?" When Joka still didn't reply, she added in a dangerous tone, "And what wouldn't I understand about you and Dakima? Answer me already!"

"N-Nafisa, I swear it's not what you think." Joka said quickly, taking a few steps back. "It's because...because..."

"Because what?" Nafisa's neck fur bristled at these words. "Give me the straight-out answer!"

Joka growled lowly, frustration beginning to overpower him. He stepped forward until he was nose to nose with Nafisa, glaring down at her with flaring eyes, "Just because the mission has to do with saving someone you know doesn't mean you have to tag along!"

Nafisa glared back at him for a few heart-beats, though she was silent. Then her expression softened and she stepped back, "...Okay...do what you need to...Joka."

Guilt hit Joka quickly, especially at the fact that he brought Nafisa down so much, she was actually giving up on her side of the argument. Rafiki's head lowered, refusing to meet either lions' gaze.

Nafisa turned her back on Joka, but she looked over her shoulder at him to mutter lowly, "But just so you know, Joka...I don't just know my father. I love him...kind of like I did you." She limped away to another part of the tree.

"Did" me? Joka tilted his head in concern. Had his words been that scathing? 


	23. So Close

Lord Gyasi led his lions back, Penzima at his side. For a first, the Outlands seemed truly soothing to him. Of course, it had felt like home, since it was the safest place for his pride at the moment, but he had never felt satisfied with its conditions. He wouldn't admit it, but that whole conversation back in the Pride Lands had flustered him to what he'd think to no end. Dakima...in a prophecy with Kovu's son Joka? He knew nothing of that pride's vocabulary either, but however it went, it was incredibly strange.

"Gyasi," Blizzaere fell in pace with him, making Lord Gyasi jump and be shaken from his thoughts. "are we done?"

"No!" Gyasi snapped in reply. "You aren't done until we take the Pride Lands as our own."

"That could take forever." Ruslette growled as she as well fell in next to Blizzaere, and Penzima snarled at the feel of more lions closing in.

"You haven't helped us yet." Lord Gyasi said more quietly.

"But to find out that Maisha was part of that pride, which the only reason we came here in the first place was to help you because of her, we don't wish to attack her pride any longer." Blizzaere argued.

"You saw the way Maisha had killed her grandfather, Simba. She doesn't appear to be attached much to her pride anymore." Gyasi pointed out. "Besides, what have you got to lose? You've never quarreled with them, so it wouldn't be much of a bad thing to fight against them now."

"But...Gyasi," Blizzaere stared off at nothing. "that's just it...I don't want to fight them. I-I...sort of would like to join them. They seem so welcoming and friendly."

"What?" Ruslette gasped in outrage.

"Not towards us." Gyasi couldn't help but throwing in with a lash of his tail. Afterwards, of course, he stared at Blizzaere in shock.

"Traitor!" Penzima snarled, raising a paw which was stained with blood from the battle and swung it towards Blizzaere. With a gasp, Blizzaere ducked, but Gyasi jumped forward and held his mate back, making sure she didn't do more damage.

Ruslette bristled and bared her teeth at Penzima, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Before Penzima could snap back, Gyasi said quickly, "Now, no need for that. Blizzaere...we'll...we'll discuss this later."

Blizzaere dipped his head solemnly and padded away, beckoning for the rest of his pride to follow over to the den where a few other lions were lounging to rest from the battle. As Gyasi's gaze followed, it caught on his other son and daughter, Dewaloo and Mauti. The siblings came running over to their parents.

"Father!" Mauti ran right into Gyasi and hugged him, pressing her neck against his mane. "Is everything okay?"

Gyasi took a small step back from his daughter, pulling away from her gently, not used to her being so needy, "Of course."

Dewaloo looked just as concerned. "Where's Dakima?"

Mauti nodded. "Yes, where is she? Is she okay?"

"Your sister decided to join the ememy, children." Penzima told them, her expression filled with disgust. "No need to worry about her."

"What?" Dewaloo's eyes widened.

"Your mother is right." Gyasi sighed. "Her place was always with that pride, anyhow. She was destined to it supposedly. A traitor, nonetheless."

"Why would she do that?" Mauti demanded feircely.

"I honestly don't know." Gyasi replied stressfully, lowering his head.

"Your father is tired," Penzima said in a more soothing tone. "let him get some rest-"

"No, I musn't." Gyasi shook his head, turning away from them. "I need to go speak with Blizzaere."

"You just dismissed him, give him a break." Penzima sat down.

"He wont be hesitant to sneak off with the rest of his pride during the night. I need to go convince him to stay now." Gyasi padded away, not waiting for a reply.

Mauti watched after her father glumly. Was that how easy it was to accept the fact that Dakima was gone? Penzima looked as though she was the most rudely ruffled out of anyone in the Outlands at the moment. It didn't surprise her though, of course. She looked off in the direction of the Pride Lands, a sudden idea coming to her, but she slightly disagreed with herself for an instant.

"What is it?" Dewaloo asked, stepping up beside her.

Penzima had walked off.

"I sense Dakima is in ponder." Mauti murmured, closing her eyes as she let the wind play through her fur.

"Not another one of those visions, surely?" Dewaloo blinked uncomfortably.

Mauti opened her eyes and glanced at her brother, then nodded. Ever since she was a cub, she had an odd connection with Dakima. Sure, she had a strong connection with Dewaloo too, but this was different. She could tell where Dakima was at times, and who she was with, and how the feel of the place she's in is.

"You creep me out with that, you know?" Dewaloo sat down. "I can't tell whether you're making it up, or-"

"I'd never make it up, Dewaloo." Mauti rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Dewaloo shook his head, silent for a moment, then growled, "You're not actually planning to leave for the Pride Lands right now, are you?"

"I think Dakima needs our help." Mauti said thoughtfully.

Dewaloo sighed. "Should I even ask how you know that?"

"You know the answer. Come on." Mauti smiled and padded away, towards the border.

"Dad is going to kill us once we get back." Dewaloo reminded her.

"Ah, he'll know why we did it. Then he can finally answer our question."

"What question?"

"Of why he didn't let us come into the battle with him." Mauti replied lowly, her words seeming to drift into the wind.

"Joka."

Joka jumped around to face Dakima who stared at him with nothing but seriousness in her expression. He was still in Rafiki's tree, pondering on Nafisa for the longest time.

"There isn't a moment to waste." Dakima reminded him sternly, though Joka noticed the way she tried to keep her mouth from curving into a smile. This was all very exciting for her, but Joka wasn't as excited or happy.

Rafiki patted Joka on the back. "Have you found out what your task is?"

"I think so." Joka sighed. "It's hard, though. Nothing I expected."

Dakima moved closer to Joka and whispered, "There's only two of us. How're we supposed to take on Vorker's whole army alone?"

Joka was going to suggest bringing Nafisa along, but then reminded himself of the argument, and how he wanted her to stay put in the tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Dakima tilted her head curiously.

"Nafisa and I just got into a little argument." Joka replied. "That's not important now, though." He cringed, hoping Nafisa hadn't heard that. If it didn't devastate her, it would only make her angrier.

"About what?" Dakima asked.

"Talk outside." Rafiki pushed both Joka and Dakima towards the entrance to the tree, and before Joka knew it, he bumped into Nafisa again, causing him to fall forward a bit. The beige lioness glared down at him with her icy gaze.

Joka found himself bolting upright and touching noses with her politely before clawing his way down the bark of the baobob tree, not even waiting to see her reaction or possible different expression. Dakima came to his side, looking very confused. Joka filled her in on what happened as they began to make their way back to Pride Rock. There, they'd join the rest of the pride at Simba's funeral, then take off from there to begin the search for Vorker and his army of killers.

Miles away from the Pride Lands, Maisha, Taja, Jespur and Badrani trekked across a large field of grass. Dusk made the sky slightly darker blue with dashes of orange here and there, and the twinkling of stars reflected in Maisha's eyes as the russet-furred lioness padded beside her friends.

"We can rest over there for a while." She said, pointing towards a small cave, a flowing river just behind it. The landscape was quite pretty.

"Good idea," Jespur nodded. "it's getting late, and we don't have the sun at day to aid us in travel any longer."

The four walked over and sat down just outside the cave, relaxing for a while and getting into conversation.

"Jespur, Badrani, don't you miss your clans back in Maziwa?" Maisha asked in a concerned tone. She had just remembered that the two other big cats had intended on going home way earlier than they were ever going to now.

"This is more important, Maisha." Badrani said. "We want you to be safe."

"So, you're just going to stick with me until either you or me die?" Maisha exclaimed in outrage.

Jespur shook his head. "We don't know for how long..." His head lowered.

Maisha sighed and settled into the grass. That was when she noticed the blood matted into her paw fur.

"Oh," She gasped. "I forgot. I'll be right back." She rose to her paws and walked over to the river, but then Taja rose with her and began to walk beside her.

"What?" Maisha stared at him suspiciously.

"I decided to give Badrani and Jespur a break." Taja said casually, sitting down next to Maisha as they reached the river. "I'll keep you safe."

Maisha opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. "Fine." She muttered, then stepped to the very edge of the water, beginning to wash out her fur.

Taja watched her with pleasure, and it didn't take Maisha long to feel like she was being looked over by a complete creep. She wouldn't put it past herself to call him a stalker, either.

"What is it, Taja?" She glared back at him.

"You're just so...so beautiful." Taja shrugged.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind..." Maisha flicked her paw back towards the cave, pointedly signaling for Taja to leave.

Taja backed up a few steps. "Why?"

"Because you're creeping me out, that's why!" Maisha snapped. "Throughout this whole trip, you've been staring at me with such a hungry expression, as if I'm a gazelle, or something."

"Well, it's not my fault you're so cute." Taja stepped forward, his paws falling into the water next to Maisha's. "Even if you weren't here, cleaning yourself up, I'd still...I'd still stare at you like that."

Maisha looked away awkwardly. "Is that so?" She murmured quietly.

"Of course." Taja sat down in the water, placing his front paw on Maisha's, not seeming to care about his fur getting wet. "You know, I've never come across a lioness quite like you."

"An exiled lioness." Maisha reminded him doubtfully.

"Oh, stop it," Taja picked up his paw and forcefully pushed Maisha down into the water.

Maisha gasped. "Taja! What do you think you're doing?" She stared in disgust as her sopping pelt. "Look what you've done." She groaned.

"Heh," Taja shrugged sheepishly. "sorry."

Maisha sat up to Taja's level and stared into his amber eyes. "Don't do it again, Taja." She muttered, turning her head away from him.

"Don't do what?" Taja asked innocently, straining his neck to peer at her face in concern.

"What you just did. I hate water." Maisha closed her eyes.

"Well, at least I know that now." Taja smiled. "You don't have to be so pushy, though."

"Hmph, excuse me." Maisha sneered sarcastically, opening her eyes once more to glare at him.

Taja stared into her eyes hard. "I really am sorry."

"Ah," Maisha lifted a paw and shoved him gently. "I'm bound to get wet again anyway. I'm bored of yelling at you as well. So don't think you're getting off easily."

"I only deserve not getting off easily, and that only." Taja said with slight surprise in his voice, though he was still very serious.

"You're too polite, stop that." Maisha smiled knowingly at him. ""Pride Lander"". The two continued to smile at eachother, their muzzles slowly moving toward eachother until almost touching. The sound of Jespur's voice interrupted them, however, "You two almost done over there?"

Maisha glanced back in surprise. "Uh, y-yeah...we're coming." She rose from the water, shaking out her pelt.

Taja couldn't help but grin in amusement as the droplets hit his face. He climbed out of the ditch in the ground which led to the river and shook out his fur as well. He trotted up next to Maisha as they began to walk back towards the cave.

"Well," Maisha shrugged. "all the blood is gone." She flicked her scarred tail up and smacked Taja in the face with it before padding into the shadowy den.

"You tried." Jespur's voice startled Taja. "Maybe tomorrow, buddy."

Badrani shook his head tiredly and laid down near Maisha. Taja felt jelousy prick at his heart. He could possibly be more of a friend to Maisha, and yet Badrani gets to lay with her. Of course, it'd be weird if Maisha ever chose to be with Badrani, because they were completely different species. Taja shook away the worry after that thought and curled up at the side of the cave, not paying much attention to the past scents which drifted around. When he noticed them, however, he lifted his head in alarm.

"A cheetah had settled here a while ago." Jespur's voice echoed through, as if knowing Taja had realized, and Taja rolled his amber eyes.

"Nice to know, Jespur...nice to know..."


	24. The Unexpected Plea For Help

Mauti and Dewaloo charged across the border separating the Outlands from the Pride Lands. Dakima was near, and both siblings could tell. What was she doing, though? Why was she in ponder?

"Any updates on Dakima?" Dewaloo asked breathlessly, with slight amusement in his voice.

Mauti silently shook her head. She didn't feel like speaking, though it did annoy her that Dewaloo seemed to take this as a joke. They continued on, planning to avoid any patrols that King Kovu sent out, or accompanied. Surprisingly enough for them, however, Kovu nor any of his lionesses seemed to be out. What had happened? Had something with the battle effected them?

"Wait, Dewaloo, stop." Mauti skidded to a halt, her brother soon at her side and staring at her in confusion.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Something isn't right." Mauti whispered, her voice seeming to drift through the seemingly dead air. "Everything is so still and...and cold." She felt slightly dizzy at her own words. "I think something important might have happened during the battle."

"Many may have died." Dewaloo pointed out. "If anything, the Pridelanders are probably mourning for their own who had passed."

"That would usually mean that some of ours could have passed as well, and I didn't see any dead lions being carried past back in the Outlands." Mauti said firmly.

"From what I saw of Maisha, she didn't seem to come from a pride who would kill many." Dewaloo said thoughtfully. "Though," He narrowed his eyes. "Father seems to be one who would kill if required or angered."

When Mauti didn't say anything to that, Dewaloo added hastily, "I don't know, Maut'. Maybe one of their more important lions passed away."

"Possibly." Mauti murmured. "Come on, let's keep going." She would usually scold Dewaloo for calling her "Maut'", but she was too concentrated on what had to be done to care or even realize.

When Dewaloo continued to sprint closer to Pride Rock, Mauti stopped him yet again.

"I don't feel very comfortable about getting so close."

"Ugh, fine. Where do you want to go then?" Dewaloo asked.

"Let's try to find Dakima by her scent. I'd know it anywhere." Mauti decided, immediatley getting low to begin sniffing at the ground. It was hard, because there were so many mixed scents from the battle, including blood, to really follow one in particular. She did find an awfully familiar one, however, and began to chase after it.

Meanwhile, Joka and Dakima trekked just about a mile or two away from where Mauti and Dewaloo were. Little did they know that if they slowed their pace just a bit, they'd have more lions to help them out in...battle? Would it come to battle? Mufasa's prophecy said that Joka and Dakima would restore peace, and not start another war. Hopefully no more killing would occur though. Losing Simba was hard enough, and yet Joka could not come to hating his sister. He'd known her for longer than he ever knew the former king. Kiara seemed pretty worked up, however. Joka would not be surprised if his mother hated Maisha now.

"Joka," Dakima's voice cut into his thoughts. "I think we're almost there."

"Oh..." Joka sighed shakily. He was nervous, perhaps even more nervous than Dakima was. The dark-ginger furred lioness didn't show signs of it at all, however. Perhaps she was raised to be tougher, considering she was raised in the Outlands, and by a lion who was planning on taking the Pride Lands as his own.

"How did you follow Vorker's scent so far anyway?" He asked after a moment.

"I tend to memorize scents." Dakima replied, smiling weakly "Heh...never know when you'll need them."

Joka could sense that she was trying to throw some humor into the situation. He smiled unwillingly for her effort before the lioness began to sniff some more along the terrain. It was starting to get rougher; they were nearing the Elephant Graveyard.

Kovu sat next to Kiara back at Pride Rock. It wouldn't be long until they buried Simba, and the king was comforting his mate. As well as apologizing for interrupting her earlier, after Maisha's exile.

"Things will all go back to normal when Joka becomes king, Kiara." Kovu murmured.

"B-but for how long?" Kiara whispered, her voice shaky, as if she had just finished sobbing.

"I'll make sure of it." Kovu sighed. "We'll just have to discourage fighting among Joka's cubs, even play-fighting. It can all lead to very bad things."

"That's a relief." Kiara breathed. "I'm glad to have you, Kovu."

"As am I glad to have you." Kovu nuzzled her.

After a moment, Kiara asked, "So, what are we going to do about Lord Gyasi?"

"He will not take our kingdom, don't worry." Kovu growled in reply.

"But our pride is slightly weakened by the battle," Kiara pointed out. "and my father is dead...we can't even find Erevu...that would only leave us with one male...you, Kovu."

"Don't forget Joka." Kovu threw in. "He's not a cub anymore."

"Ugh," Kiara sighed. "you're right." She stared off into the air. "I suppose I just captured him at a young age...he never got any older after that."

"Are we going to send out patrols soon, Kovu?" Vitani asked impatiently from beside her brother.

"Soon, Tani', soon." Kovu said soothingly. "Calm down."

"Kovu!" An annoyingly familiar voice called.

The king swung his head around to look at Penda and Tia who came strolling across Pride Rock's platform.

"What is it, girls?" He asked.

"We-we can't find Joka anywhere." Tia said worriedly.

Kiara gasped. "That's right...I hadn't seen him since my father's funeral."

"Great," Kovu grumbled, rising to his paws to begin pacing. "why had I been so blind?"

"We were distracted, Kovu." Kiara pointed out, then added in a slightly irritated matter, "It's not everyday my father dies."

Kovu glanced back at in her shock, then nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry." He glanced down at his paws for a moment, then lifted his head. "That lioness he was with...Dakima, wasn't it?"

"She's gone too." Penda said quickly, before Kovu could say anything else.

"That's just another reason," Vitani said, her voice quite desperate. "we have two missing pride members now, and a lioness who doesn't live here..." She turned her back on her brother. "...yet we care about her, don't we?"

"Not to mention Nafisa who is injured at the moment." Kiara threw in awkwardly.

"Oh, Great Kings," Kovu shook his head and sat down again. "we're falling apart."

Kiara sat down next to her husband and placed her paw on his. "Only if you give in to the fact that we are." She said quietly yet firmly.

"You're the king," Vitani hissed. "order out some patrols. You're forgetting how much power you have."

Kovu lifted his head, all of Simba's lessons seeming to come back to him now. He narrowed his eyes at his sister for a moment before nodding and rising to his paws. He let out a roar that rang all around Pride Rock, and every lioness lifted their heads to pad over and see what was going on.

"Nala," Kovu turned to the sandy-pale furred lioness. "go with Kiara and Vitani. I'll join you three as soon as I get everyone else out."

"Yes, Kovu." Nala dipped her head and motioned with a flick of her tail for Kiara and Vitani to follow her.

"I sadly say that Taja is no longer with us either," Kovu said grimly. "he has left with Maisha. So, Tia and Penda, you two will go with...Sarabi." He leaned towards the older lioness and muttered, "Keep them in line."

Tia and Penda both rolled their eyes, but Sarabi lazily smiled and nodded, following after the two.

While Kovu was ordering out patrols, Joka and Dakima were ducked down behind a rock, watching the Elephant Graveyard nervously.

"How are we going to do this?" Dakima whispered.

"You think I know?" Joka glared at her sternly.

"You're older than me, I figured you'd have a better plan...that's all." Dakima looked away from him.

"Ugh, sorry for snapping." Joka sighed stressfully.

Dakima nodded, closing her eyes, trying to think up a quick plan that would work. Many muscular and tough-looking lions were prowling all around. Erevu was in the center, clawing at the bone cage which was keeping him from leaving. Vorker stood at the very top of a mound of bones, his claws scraping against them at every move he made. Dakima guessed that this guy never really sheathed his claws for anyone or anything. Suddenly, she pricked her ears to a noise that sounded from beside Joka and herself. It was deep in the bushes, whatever it was. Was it stalking them? Could it be one of Vorker's soldiers, capturing them at the entrance before they could even enter? But whatever this being was, it didn't pounce, and Dakima had a weird feeling that it didn't matter how long her and Joka stayed there...this being would not pounce on them.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Joka cautiously.

"Hmm...yes, I did." Joka replied, both his ears flicking back and forth to pick up a louder noise. "We'd better be careful. Come on, let's go that way. We'll get away from any danger, and we might find a better way in." He motioned with his paw toward another shrub, further down the rocky-dirt mound. Dakima silently nodded and followed after him. No one within the clearing detected them yet, and that was good at least.

Erevu sat silently, though he snarled at every pass of one of Vorker's lions. He saw two figures out of the corner of his eye and glanced up to see two lions making their way down the rocky-dirt mound.

Joka!

Erevu narrowed his eyes at the dark-ginger furred lioness. He recongnized her from the battle. Wasn't she one of the enimies? Though, she didn't look like she was planning on attacking Joka anytime soon. Nonetheless, Vorker didn't even see them yet! Why were they there? Erevu didn't want to feel self centered, but were they there to rescue him? If they were, why didn't they bring the whole pride with them? With this, Erevu started to worry. These two young lions wouldn't be able to fight off Vorker and his pride alone!

Kovu, Kiara, Nala and Vitani padded away from Pride Rock, sniffing at the air at every step they took. They'd know Joka's scent anywhere. It was Dakima's scent they did not remember as well, but that was pretty normal. They didn't even know whether she was staying with the pride or not anyway.

"Look," Kiara breathed, her reddish-brown eyes widening.

Across their path walked two lions. One was a pale lioness with violet-blue eyes, much like Vitani's, and had many scars running along her pelt. The other was a darker brown male with amber eyes.

"Are they from the enemy pride, you think?" Nala wondered aloud.

"I didn't see them during the battle." Kovu replied.

"Let's go over and talk to them." Vitani suggested.

The four all nodded in agreement before sprinting over.

"You two there!" Kovu called.

The two lions swung their heads around at the Pridelanders in alarm, eyes wide.

"We aren't here to hurt you." Kiara said reassuringly, holding out a steady paw.

"We just want to talk." Nala added with a dip of her head.

When the two didn't reply, Kovu spoke up, "Who are you?"

"I-I...I'm...Mauti." The lioness muttered, taking a small step forward. "And-and this is my brother, Dewaloo."

"Where are you from?" Vitani asked, tilting her head.

"The..." Dewaloo swallowed hard. "...the Outlands."

Kovu narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why are you here then?"

"Because," Mauti's expression grew stronger and more sure. "we're here to help our sister."

"Your sister?" Nala's ears perked up in surprise.

"Hmm," Kovu pinned his own ears to the side of his head. "I can easily assure you that no member of my pride are related to anyone who is currently living in the Outlands."

"...That's because she doesn't live in your pride..." Dewaloo said stiffly.

"Why would she be here then?" Kiara asked firmly, though slight concern was tinged to her words.

"Our father told us that she was destined to live in your pride, supposedly. Don't you know her already? Her name is Dakima." Mauti said, and a whole cloud of confusion seemed to be released on the six lions.

"You are Dakima's brother and sister?" Kovu stared at the two in shock. "...We're looking for a lion named Joka. We think he might be with your sister at the moment."

Mauti's eyes brightened a bit. "Great! We think we might have picked up her scent. You can tag along with us if you want."

"Well..." Kovu stared at them hard. "...I suppose-"

"Kovu," Vitani interrupted him in a hushed tone. "are you absolutely sure? They are from the enemies' side."

"I trust them." Kiara said a little louder, a small smile beginning to form across her muzzle.

"So do I." Nala agreed.

"If you say so..." Vitani shrugged.

"Thank you." Kovu nodded. "We'll come along with you. Just remember that if you try anything, you will be warned ahead of time that we have a whole pride behind us, and not far from here either." He placed a paw on his chest. "I am Kovu, king of these lands. This is my wife, Kiara, queen of the Pride Lands. This is Kiara's mother Nala, and my sister, Vitani."

Mauti gulped as silent as she could. "King, huh?" she murmured quietly. Even if she and Dewaloo never planned to lead them into a trap, she was still nervous.

"Go on and continue to follow the scent." Kovu instructed. "We'll follow."

Mauti nodded, letting out a more confident sigh. "Yes, sir." She lowered her head to continue tracking.

Zazu flew over the Pride Lands, making his daily rounds, ready to report back to Kovu soon enough. However, something caught his eye from below. The Elephant Graveyard looked rather small from above, but the place still creeped Zazu out to no end. It was there that he had tried his best to protect Simba and Nala from hyenas when they were just cubs, and he hadn't gone back there since. Luckily for him, Kovu didn't expect reports from there, and neither did Simba when he ruled.

This time, as Zazu stared down, there was something different about the Yard. There were lions there, and by the looks of it, no hyenas. Why was this? He knew the hyenas had run off a while ago, but that didn't mean a few lone ones wouldn't venture in every now and then. Still, lions never live there, except maybe Scar who settled there a few times when he was a teen ager and at some pints, an adult. Why was there such a large amount of lions there though?

"I must report this to Kovu!" He chirped nervously, quickly dashing away through the wind.

Meanwhile, Maisha and her friends awoke that morning to a peaceful field of rather wavy grass. It was relaxing, for sure, and the russet-furred lioness had convinced Jespur to let them stay there just a while later before continuing to move again.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Maisha sat down next to Taja.

"Uh..yes, it is." Taja held back a triumphant smile. She sat by him.

"Don't get too attatched to it." Jespur told them. "We're leaving soon." His long, rounded tail swished across the grass in a content manner, and Maisha could tell he wanted to stay for a while as well.

Badrani was sprawled in the grass, letting the gentle breeze go through his fur. He, as well, looked like he didn't feel like even getting up to leave anytime soon. Though, the sky was slightly cloudy, it didn't feel exactly like the perfect day. Maisha supposed that days didn't always have to be, "sunshine and rainbows" to be perfect.

"Hey, Maisha, let's go get a drink before we leave." Taja suggested.

"Good idea." Maisha nodded. "You two coming?" She glanced back at Badrani and Jespur.

"Nah," Jespur flicked his tail, a knowing smile across his face. "I think I'll leave it to you two only." He winked at Taja, but the young lion only glared pointedly and padded away after Maisha.

"I could go." Badrani rose to his paws, but Jespur lifted his tail again to hold his friend back. "Leave them." He ordered.

Taja sat next to Maisha, watching her in contentment as she lapped at the cool river. "How is it?" He asked absentmindedly, though all his thoughts were on her, her only.

"Mm..." Maisha lifted her head, water dripping from her muzzle. "...refreshing, I guess?"

Taja smiled and nodded, lowering his own head to begin drinking too.

Maisha sat up to watch him now, then asked quite slowly, "Do you...think I made the...the right decision?"

Taja lifted his head from the water to stare at her in surprise. He had been caught off guard by this question for sure. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean..." Maisha sighed before continuing, "...after I killed Simba, I felt so successful and great with myself." She breathed out and closed her eyes tightly. "I don't regret doing it now, but..."

"You miss home...?" Taja guessed gently.

"Yes...yes I do." Maisha sighed. "It wasn't filled with the right lions for me, but it was home."

Taja swallowed a bit nervously at this. "The..."the right lions"?"

"Yeah," Maisha gazed at him sadly. "everyone was lying to me..."

"...Maisha," Taja stared at her hard. "if they were lying to you...I wouldn't be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maisha rose to her paws, her claws sliding out.

"Now...now, Maisha, no offense to what you think...but I don't think they were lying to you. I'm sorry." Taja stood up, getting ready to hold her back if she tried to lunge.

"I thought you were on my side..." Maisha growled.

"I am, Maisha, I am!" Taja exclaimed. "I only said I still loved you, even after you killed Simba!"

Maisha was about to snap back, but she didn't. In fact, she paused. After a moment, she pointed out quietly, "You never said you loved me..."

Taja placed his paw on her's. "I do."

There was a brief silence in which they stared at eachother until Maisha slowly pulled herself forward to brush her head against his mane in a quite affectionate way. "Taja...I..I lo-"

"Maisha! Taja!"

Both lions gasped, jumping away from eachother in time to see a familiar hornbill swooping down towards them.

Maisha narrowed her eyes, then widened them in surprise when she realized who it was, "Zazu?"

"Young Maisha!" Zazu landed at the lioness's paws. "It was direct orders from your father that I come to get you immediatley!" His words were incredibly frantic. Maisha never heard him sound this frightened before.

"Why? What's going on?" Taja asked, stepping to Maisha's side to stare down at the small bird.

"It's Joka-no...no, Kovu! Oh, Maisha, just come! We need your help!" Zazu bolted back into the sky. "Please, come! You'll know what's wrong when you get there!"

Maisha glanced at Taja in alarm. What if this was a trap?

"Please!" Zazu screamed.

"Okay! Okay, fine, Taja...come on!" Maisha ran after Zazu.

"Jespur, Badrani!" Taja called.

"What?" Jespur leasurely came padding over.

"Hurry!" Maisha called. "Follow us!"

Jespur took a step back, his eyes widening. He glanced back. "Badrani, come over here!"

"What?" Badrani sprinted over. "What's with all the screaming?"

"We're going back to the Pride Lands." Maisha told him, narrowing her eyes down to slits.


	25. Flurry In The Elephant Graveyard

Sorry it took so long. :/ I'm really just lazy, and I didn't exactly feel like writing in a while. But I once again sucked it up and finished this. This still isn't the end though. xD But really, if you will, could you guys perhaps tell me if you are even feeling the SLIGHTEST bit bored with this story yet? I hope not, but I'm just curious. It's getting quite long.

* * *

Maisha followed Zazu back into the Pride Lands, but the atmosphere was absolutely _not _the same as the last few times she stepped in. What had happened? Had they got into another fight with Gyasi's lions?

Taha panted from beside her, and Jespur and Badrani came from behind.

Where were they going in the Pride Lands anyway?

* * *

"We have to do something!"  
Cheja stood from beside Mauti and Dewaloo, laying low in a bush. It turned out that Mauti had not been following the familiar scent of Dakima, but Cheja. It didn't surprise her, though. She hadn't seen him for the longest time. Meanwhile, Kovu, Kiara, Nala and Vitani had charged into the Elephant Graveyard after Vorker's lions had all lunged for Joka and Dakima. They had been spotted, and they were fighting back with all they could...but they were _losing_.

"Zazu will be back soon!" Kovu roared over the snarling of lions. He struggled over a large, bloody wound on his shoulder. "I know he will!"

Joka stood at Dakima's side, protecting the young lioness. Vorker had jumped down from his mound as Erevu was broken out of his cage, and the two were fighting ferociously.

"Even _after _Maisha, Taha...and that tiger and leopard get back, that still wont be enough to help us!" Kiara exclaimed, out of breath.

"We need the whole pride, Kovu!" Vitani heaved an exhausted sigh as she swung her paw around to slap another lioness down with claws unsheathed.

"I told Zazu to round up as many as he could!" Kovu informed them hopefully.

* * *

All hell seemed to be breaking loose, and Maisha and her friends were still only about halfway there.

Zazu glanced down at them with a wild expression on his face, "Head for the Elephant Graveyard!" He ordered. "Maisha, you'll find your parents there. I need to go and get the rest of the pride."  
"Can you at least tell me _why_?" Maisha demanded.

Zazu sighed and lighted down at her paws again. "The pride is fighting with an unknown army of lions. They've never seen them before, but they need your help."

"Let's go." Taha gasped.

Maisha nodded and ran as fast as she could to the Boneyard, her friends beside her, and Zazu flew away back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Joka was still standing Dakima's and his ground, until one voice a little ways behind sounded, catching his attention as it rose above the roars and snarls over other lions, "This definitely isn't as easy as taking out that weak daughter of Erevu's!"  
With a low growl, Joka snapped his head around to glare at a golden-brown furred male with a small, dark brown mane. This male had a vicious look about him.

_That's the one who hurt Nafisa._ Joka thought angrily. He began to charge toward the male with a loud snarl, but Dakima held him back.

"What are you doing?" The emerald-green eyed lioness demanded.

"That's him!" Joka roared. "The one who hurt Nafisa!"  
"Joka, many of them hurt Nafisa all at once." Dakima pointed out. "I can't believe I'm saying this to someone who is older than me, but please don't rush in. It's suicide!"  
"Dakima," Joka growled. "let go of me!" He knew he was being incredibly childish, not displaying the personality of a true king, but honestly...he didn't care at that moment. He wanted this lion _dead_.

Joka finally broke loose of Dakima's grip, but the lioness only yanked him back again, "I thought you Pridelanders were peaceful lions!"  
"We have our limits," Joka grumbled, still trying to break free.

His ears suddenly pricked to his father's voice, "Look, there she is!"  
"Maisha," Kiara lifted her head above the flurry of teeth and claws.  
"How can we trust her?" Snarled a Pridelander lioness within the flurry.

"Never mind that!" Kovu growled, glaring over at her.

Maisha silently slunk in and ducked as one of Vorker's lions lunged for her, but that was merely a distraction...because as Maisha looked on after him, another lion pounced upon her and pinned her down.

"Augh!" Maisha hissed up at him, lashing out with both sets of claws.

"I see weakness," The lion who pinned her sneered, grinning evilly after dodging both blows that Maisha sent up towards him. "weakness, nothing more! What? Pride so helpless, they need to invite outcasts back in to protect them?"  
"My sister is nothing of the sort!" Joka came charging in and lunged straight for the slick-worded male, pinning him down and biting his shoulder. The male let out a yelp and freed himself from Joka's grip before bounding off.

"Joka!" Maisha exclaimed happily, running for him and rapping her neck around his in a hug, almost forgetting they were in the middle of a battle.

"Careful!" Joka snapped, yanking her out of the way of a savage-looking lioness. "You're welcome," He muttered, charging forward and rip at the same lioness for jumping at Kiara before the queen had time to react.

"Do you forgive me?" Maisha demanded, immediately taking her place at her brother's side, covering him.

"Maybe," Joka replied calmly, swiping his paw out at yet another soldier. "I never did like holding _too_ much against you." His greenish-blue eyes flared.

"Oh, I'm so glad." Maisha breathed, leaning her head on her brother's mane affectionately for an instant before getting back to the fight.

"Oh, 'Revu," Vorker jumped far away from Erevu's paws, smirking. "I just remembered...your daughter and I have never been properly introduced." He began padding away calmly out of the Elephant Graveyard.

"NO!" Erevu snarled, charging after him.

Kiara gasped, watching him leave with wide, reddish-brown eyes. "Kovu, look!"  
"Erevu!" Kovu called, his heart pounding quickly. "I've got to go after him. It may be a trap."

"We can't do this without you, Kovu," Sarafina spoke up worriedly.

"You'll all do wonderfully, I must-" Kovu was interrupted as Joka stepped towards him forcefully.

"No, dad." Joka murmured. "_I _will go. I wont let him hurt Nafisa."  
"If you're going, I am too!" Dakima growled, coming to his side.

"You need to stay here." Joka turned to her.

"Joka!" A voice called.

Joka turned to see Cheja running over. "Let me come!"  
"Why?" Joka glared at him in contempt.

"I...need to." Cheja looked away. "I'll just..tag along after you."  
"What's your purpose?" Joka demanded, his teeth baring slightly.

Cheja stared at him for a few heart-beats, then he turned away and bounded off, to the very entrance to the Elephant Graveyard.

"Cheja?" Maisha padded up to Joka. "Was...was that...?"  
"Yes, he cares about us." Dakima murmured, shaking her head sadly, but her ears pricked suddenly, her eyes widening, as if she just realized something...and she did, "Vorker is...is Cheja's father..."  
"_What?_" Joka gaped at her in disbelief.

"Sire! Come quick!" Zazu flew into sight.

"What's up, Zazu?" Kovu demanded.

"It was a _trap_!" Zazu's words were incredibly frantic, much like before when he was coming to get Maisha and Taha. "He led Erevu and the rest of the pride into a trap! There's more!"

Joka took a small side glance at Maisha before muttering, "Let's go."

"Who exactly are you taking with, Joka?" Kovu asked in a cross manner.

"I'm not taking anyone wi-"  
"You wont be able to take them on alone." Dakima said, her voice firm and dismissive, and it nearly made Joka jump from where he stood.

"I don't plan on "taking them on"," Joka said impatiently. "I...just need to go and protect Nafisa." He rushed off before she could respond.

"No-" Dakima was about to call after him, but was tackled over.

"Dakima...?" Kovu gasped, running back into battle after them.

"Joka!" Maisha made it out without getting attacked and hurried after her brother.

As Joka ran from the Elephant Graveyard after much trouble trying to quickly climb up the wall to get out with his claws, he heard the flapping the wings and glanced sideways to see Zazu flying on beside him.

"What should I do, Prince Joka?"

"Zazu, you..." Joka thought hard for a moment, trying to think of their last chance for hope that they _might_ actually still have. It was hard, but it suddenly came to him. "...go into the Outlands, Zazu."  
"What?" Zazu gasped. "Why?"

"Get Lord Gyasi," Joka instructed carefully. "tell him that...that if he doesn't want to be invaded in the near future by Vorker and his soldiers, he can just come in here and help us. Maybe even..." He sighed stressfully. "...He can defeat Vorker, I know he can."  
"Em..." Zazu cleared his throat. "..v-very well, Prince Joka. I'm off."  
"Good..thank you, Zazu." Joka nodded greatfully to him and began to pick up the pace, his paws drumming against the terrain. Little did he know that Maisha was gaining on him, and little did _neither _of them know that Dakima wasn't incredibly far behind.

As the battle nearer in front of Pride Rock came into Joka's sight, he came to a hault to glance around worriedly. Where was Erevu, and more importantly, Vorker?

"Joka?" Tia came running over, her pelt faintly stained with blood. "What are you doing back?" She as well looked exhausted, and for the first time, Joka felt sorry for her. The tan-furred lioness was shaking all over from deep cuts and wounds, and her legs looked terribly un-stable.  
"Tia," Joka took a small step towards her, nudging her cheek in concern. "where is Penda?"  
"She's still in there." Tia replied in a scared tone, motioning towards the flurry of lions, to Joka's own surprise that she didn't seem to be in the mood for flirting with him at that moment.

"Have you seen Erevu pass by here?" Joka asked her.

"No," Tia panted, her head hanging. "s-sorry."

"It's okay." Joka placed a paw on her shoulder. "You should go and rest."  
"I...I can't." Tia murmured. "I need to help Penda."

"I can't stop you," Joka said. "but please do be careful." Before he even knew what he was doing, he licked her on the cheek and quickly ran off, only glancing back once to view, in his amusement and pleasure, Tia's shocked but rather triumphant expression as she watched him go.

* * *

Then, the further he ran across the Pride Lands, the more sure he was of where Erevu and Vorker were. Rafiki's Baobob Tree came into sight, and Joka didn't see anything out of the ordinary just yet.  
"Rafiki?" He called, cautiously climbing up the tree.

No reply.

"R-Rafiki? Are you there?" Joka called again. He was getting nervous now, and he would have even appreciated Rafiki to pop up out of nowhere like he usually did.

However, there was still no reply.

When Joka finally reached the top, he jumped into the tree hollow and glanced around carefully. Everything was still. Even the many herbs and shells that hung from the ceiling by vines and ropes remained still, nothing there, not even the gentle, eriee breeze to stir them.

"Rafiki..." Joka whispered, gingerly padding forward, his paws not even making a sound.

Then, suddenly, Joka felt as though he had stepped in some sort of liquid. He glanced down, and his heart almost stopped...

Blood.

"Rafiki?" He called a tad louder, making his way further into the tree, wincing everytime he stepped in the blood beneath his paws.

Joka then let out a terrified gasp at the next thing he saw: Rafiki, sprawled against the very bottom of the wall and knocked out cold, a rather large wound on his side, and Joka then learned where the blood came from.

"Rafiki, no..." Joka sat down next to the mandrill. Was he dead?

For how long he sat there trying to determine whether or not that was true, only the hard banging noise under the floor got the Prince's attention.

"Huh?" He glanced down, but still only the blood was there. Did the Baobob Tree have a basement?

As the banging noise continued, a muffled scream of pain was to be heard to follow from under the floor, the most torturous sound Joka ever remembered hearing, and to Joka's horror, he knew who the owner was immediately.

"NAFISA!"

* * *

**Oh, another cliff-hanger, have we? Don't worry. I wont make you wait as long for the next one. I promise. I have a pretty good plan as to what is going to happen.**


	26. The Death Of A Traitor

Hah, told you it wouldn't take as long!

* * *

"Nafisa!" Joka called once more, though in a quieter tone.

His breathing grew quick. He took another small, unsure glance at Rafiki's body. The old mandrill was still breathing. Good thing, too. Of course, he didn't sound as though he was in as much pain as Nafisa sounded like she was in.

But really, Rafiki had a basement? Joka had no idea! What could Rafiki have been keeping down there that was possibly _more _strange-looking than what he kept on the top?

Joka climbed down from the Baobob Tree, putting one ear to the thick bark in hopes of hearing something sound off again once he touched the ground.

Then, to his surprise, he did,

"Oh, can you even _begin_ to realize how long I've waited for this, girly?" Vorker's voice sneered.

Wordless sobbing answered this question.

"Nafisa..." Joka murmured under his breath.

"YES!" Vorker snarled, as if putting force down on something. Nafisa let out a shriek of pain. "How many _YEARS_?"  
"No," Nafisa spoke up, her voice shaking in a mixture of fear and weakness. "You shouldn't have ever came back. My father..." Her words trailed off.

"Your father...?" Vorker said in a teasing voice. "Where's your father now? Huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say I have won!"

"You can kill me." Nafisa hissed, her voice sounding as though she had just stopped crying. "Even after my death, where ever I go, you'll never mentally win in my eyes."

"No?" Vorker cackled evilly, making Joka's teeth bare angrily. "Well, if I can't kill you, I suppose a tad bit more torture will have to suffice, wont it?"  
"No.." Joka muttered, and he circled the tree only once to find the entrance: A flap-like part of the bark was cut, much like a door. And Joka pushed it forward to gaze inside...right after bracing himself for what he was about to see.

It was pretty colorful, actually, though Nafisa's blood was splattered all over the floor. And Erevu lay still and limp, out cold just like Rafiki, and his stomach was slashed open. He did breath, though it was very faint, and he looked like he was in a great deal of pain. Vorker had Nafisa pinned against the wall, and the pale-furred lioness had her back against it as well, crying lightly, though she tried her hardest to look fearless. Joka gaped at all the wounds she carried. She looked worse than before! She had a large slash across her muzzle with blood constantly dripping from it, and she whimpered everytime she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ugly bits of _taka _like yourself don't deserve to live." Vorker sneered, his muzzle an inch from Nafisa's neck. The pale-furred lioness was trembling from her wounds, though fear was present in her icy-blue eyes.

Joka growled. "Leave her be!"  
"What?" Vorker swung his head around to snarl at the prince. "Well...it appears he has found us. Would you look at that, my dear female!" He backed off of Nafisa, letting the injured lioness limply drop to the floor with a thud, then padding over to Joka, "I...knew you would."

Joka gasped at the sight of Nafisa, fighting the urge to run over and help her to her paws, but he knew that trying to get past Vorker was a bad idea.

"Let her go." He ordered sharply, standing taller.

"In return for what, princey? Your happiness? I don't think so!" Vorker turned his back on the young male.

"No..." Joka shuffled his paws uneasily. "...me."  
"Joka, no!" Nafisa managed to cry, attempting several times to rise back up onto all fours.

"You?" Vorker seemed to slither back up to loom over Joka, his big frame making a large shadow. "With that, no prince to take his place over the Pride Lands...what a clever boy you are...the only way such things could be prevented is if those dim-witted parents of yours decided to try for another son." He chuckled. "But..they'll be long dead before they can even do that, and even so...the Pride Lands do not concern me like they do Gyasi. I'm aiming for more...what's the word...success?"

"Someone _else _ended up taking over that pride," Joka hissed. "you don't seem at all very successful yourself due to that!"

"Shut _up_!" Vorker snarled, raising a enormous paw that came slamming back into Joka's face. Nafisa screamed once more.

"Don't worry, little girl." Vorker growled. "There's no way I'm letting your boyfriend here die. He needs to suffer the injuries I gave him beforehand."  
"Ugh..." Joka lay sprawled on the floor, though he staggered to his paws to glare into Voker's eyes with pure hatred written across his face.

"Now," Vorker circled him, his claws clicking as he walked, though Joka could do absolutely nothing after the shock from the slap. "how will I handle _this _one?" He smirked.

"No idea!" A sickeningly familiar voice exclaimed from the entrance. "Though I _do _know how I'm going to handle _you_!"  
"Dad?"

Gyasi bust through, Dakima soon coming to his side with wide emerald-green eyes.

"You aren't a traitor, Dakima," Gyasi glanced down at his daughter, something close to a smile crossing over his face. "_he _is."  
"Gyasi!" Vorker snarled, stepping away from Joka to face the leader.

"That's _Lord _Gyasi to you!" Gyasi growled, stepping forward.

"Joka, come here," Maisha came slipping in, running over to help Nafisa to her paws.

"Maisha!" Joka ran over and huddled next to his sister and girlfriend with a worried and rather blurred gaze.

Tears streamed down Nafisa's cheeks as she pushed her head into Joka's mane.

"I'm so sorry, Joka." She whispered shakily.

"Don't be." Joka murmured. "If anyone here should be sorry, it's me."  
Before Nafisa could reply, another snarl erupted from in front of them.

"I've waited for this moment for _so _long, 'Gys." Vorker sneered.

"With great anticapation." Gyasi growled, stepping nose to nose with the evil traitor.

"Erevu...is it?" Another familiar voice whispered from the other side of the room.

"Cheja!" Maisha gasped.

"What?" Vorker swung his head around to glare at the younger lions. "Son..." He smirked, backing off from Gyasi to stalk over to his offspring. "...come to finally help me, have you?"  
Cheja swallowed hard under the narrowed eyes of Joka and Maisha. "...No," He finally muttered. "I'd rather die, father."  
"What?" Vorker bared his teeth.

"I've learned to live under the steady and pleasant ruling of Lord Gyasi." Cheja said, dipping his head to the lion who nodded his approval just past Vorker's shoulder.

"You _fool_..." Vorker growled, suddenly opening his mouth into an angry roar. He did not close his mouth, however, he grabbed Cheja by the throat and slammed him down against the floor. Blood immediately came gushing from Cheja's neck, though thank the Great Kings not his throat.

"CHEJA!" Maisha screamed.

Cheja gasped as Vorker's jaws closed around his throat. He was choking.

"Get off of the boy and settle this with me instead! _I'm _the one you have a bone to pick with." Gyasi pointed out sharply, his claws sliding out.

"He is a traitor!" Vorker snapped.

"No! You are!" Gyasi charged forward, lunging into the evil lion.

However, Vorker did not release his grip on Cheja's neck, and the three of them went slamming into the wall. _That _was when Vorker let go.

Cheja came sliding down, a small trail of blood going on after him. He hit the floor with a tiny thud and opened his eyes only to a half, gazing up at Maisha is which she guessed was an apologetic manner.

"No..." Maisha murmured, trotting over to crouch down by him. "..Cheja, please don't..."  
"Look what you have done, Gyasi," Vorker sneered. "another one down."  
"He isn't dead yet!" Maisha said feircely, glaring up at him.

"Soon to be, is he not?" Vorker padded over and rested a paw on Cheja's face.

"Get off of him." Joka growled. He himself charged forward to shove the male off his sister's friend.

Gyasi, from behind, pounced upon Vorker and forced him out of the basement to the Baobob Tree, into daylight once more.

Joka gasped and jumped back, out of their way. He lifted his head to look at Maisha and muttered, "How's Erevu?"  
"Dad.." Nafisa limped over to nudge her father's seemingly lifeless body. "..he's still alive, Joka."

"Good." Joka sighed. "Come on, we've got to at least get him and Cheja up to the top again. We might be able to treat Rafiki there too."

* * *

"I think that we can manage a few stray rogues, Kovu," Vitani said teasingly, watching as injured enemy soldiers painfully staggered to their paws and limped off the battlefield. "these aren't going to be _able _to give us trouble, even if they tried." She smirked. "Not for a while, anyway."  
"Good show, Kovu," Nala muttered, stepping to the King's side. "besides the one we almost finished out with the Outsiders, and not to mention the one with Scar's army of hyenas, this was one of the best battles I've ever been in."

"Hm," Kovu chuckled. "thank you, Nala. Let's just hope something like this doesn't happen for a while." He lifted his head higher, a more serious expression on his face, and he glanced around the Pride Lands unsurely. "Joka, Maisha and Dakima have not come back yet." He frowned. "I wonder what happened to them."  
Kiara gasped. "We need to send out another search party!"  
Vitani as well gaped at her half-brother. "Kovu, Erevu was out there, and Nafisa too!"  
"Hold on a moment, ladies." Kovu nodded to each of them. "I must go and walk around to see who is fit enough for scouting the territory for them. Who knows where they might be?"

* * *

"Do you give up, Vorker?" Gyasi had the evil traitor pinned down by the shoulder, glaring down at him feircely.

"Never!" Vorker snarled. "Just don't do another meaningless killing."  
"Oh," Gyasi blinked and lowered his head to whisper into Vorker's ear. "but I think I will. The world'd be a better place if someone like you was no longer living in it."  
"What?" Vorker stared up at him with something like fear in his eyes.  
With a growly sigh, Gyasi quickly flipped the male onto his back and gave a swift yet powerful bite to the throat. Vorker faded into nothing but a dead corpse at that very instant.

He was gone.

* * *

**Well, hurray for Vorker's demise! I wonder what everyone'll think of Gyasi now that he killed the enemy for them. O.o Find out next time :D Seriously, it'll all be over soon...**


	27. Okay At Last

**I whipped this one out rather quickly, but eh...**

* * *

Maisha was curled up against the bottom of the wall, still in Rafiki's tree. The group, from the previous day, had been too tired to walk home. Rafiki did not mind them staying for the night, even if parents and friends were worried sick about them back home (though he was also really too tired to protest).

The russet-furred lioness woke, her reddish-brown eyes fluttering open to see slight dawn light peeking through small gaps in the tree's roof; it was quite pretty. It, to her still displeasure later that day, lit up the scar that still crossed over her left eye.

Joka and Nafisa lay on the other side of the room, curled up together and still sleeping. Maisha couldn't help but smile at them. They had been through so much together, and they obviously loved eachother very much. Rafiki's still figure was a little less visible, but he was there, sleeping more within a shadowy part of the room. Erevu seemed to still be out cold, as he wasn't really laying in a much more comfy-looking spot than he had before. Dakima was as well not far from where Rafiki was laying. She had helped Joka treat almost everyone, and the young lioness was exhausted.

Lastly, Cheja lay on his side, but as he began to stir, he moved more upright and gazed around the tree groggily.

"Cheja," Maisha's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "you're awake."  
"Mhm," Cheja glanced at her with a rather frustrated and snappy gaze. "no kidding."  
Maisha sighed and rose to her paws to pad over and sit down by him.

"What happened?" Cheja asked quietly after a moment.

"Oh," Maisha closed her eyes tightly. "you were out cold for a while, Cheja. Lord Gyasi and Vorker were fighting terribly, and...and you sort of got dragged into it."

"Ugh," Cheja rolled his eyes, clearly already understanding what had happened to him. "those morons, both of them..."

"Don't call them that just yet." Maisha warned. "I'm still not sure of what happened to Gyasi during the fight. He was actually _standing up_ for us."

"I heard..." Cheja shrugged. "...some of it." He lashed his tail angrily. "To think I could possibly call that.._Vorker _a father! He's nothing of the sort!" He sighed stressfully. "If I'd have only fought back harder." His claws dug into the smooth, beige-colored floor. "I'd have possibly killed him."  
"Cheja, you're acting as though you want to do that now." Maisha narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who wouldn't?" Cheja hissed.

"Well, you wouldn't, because you can't." Maisha placed her paw on top of his. "You're in no condition for a fight. I informed you of this just seconds ago...remember?"  
Cheja glared at her for a few heart-beats more, still frustrated. Though most of it is from knowing the lioness was right, and it was especially irritating since she was younger than him. "Yes...I do."

Maisha sighed, gently pulling her paw away and placing it down next to her other again in silence. Cheja looked away, still growling slightly. It most certainly took a minute or two before he lifted his head up a bit.

"...What?" Maisha glanced at him in slight suspiscion.

"I'm in no condition to fight in a _dangerous_, _life-threatening _spar." Cheja rose to his paws, more quickly than Maisha thought he could manage, and smirked at her. "Never said anything about one where death wasn't required in the end."  
"Oh no, Cheja," Maisha looked away, hiding a smile. "you're injured, and...you don't just want to play-fight some more because you need to get violence out of your system, surely?"  
"Why not?" Cheja chuckled, beginning to circle her. "I'm an Outsider lion, what do you expect?"

Maisha smiled once more, staring down at her paws for a moment before slowly nodding and rising to her paws to begin circling as well.  
At this moment, Dakima woke up, but she did not make a sound, and so neither Maisha nor Cheja noticed her watching them with high interest. Naturally, Cheja was the first to make a move. He jumped at Maisha, not surprising the young lioness much in the least, and the two wrestled eachother to the ground. This action repeated itself, as each tried hard to force one another down. Maisha broke free from his grip and immediately darted back at him, grabbing onto his neck and biting down on his ear lightly. Cheja gasped and pulled away, trotting a bit out of the line of possible fire after flicking his tail rather irritably. After getting at the right distance, however, he turned around to see Maisha lunging his way already. The russet-furred lioness tackled him to the ground, pinning him by his chest like she had before, back in the Outlands. Without a warning, Maisha ran her free paw into his underbelly, tickling him.

Cheja's eyes widened, letting out another startled gasp, "He-hey! Hahaha! M-Maisha, stop it!" He laughed, quickly thrashing about under her other paw that held him down quite firmly, until he was able to roll onto his side, throwing her off him.  
Maisha rolled over just once before jumping to her paws quite swiftly.

"It wasn't enough to satisfy revenge for the lies anyway." She said in a sarcastically bored tone, flashing him an amused and affectionate smile that showed him she was just joking.

Cheja let out a rather small and shaky sigh, glad she _was _just kidding. Getting off his back, Cheja rose to his paws, brushing dirt off his pelt at the same time.

"That just about covers it." He muttered in a business-like tone, his usual subtle glare returning to his face. "Ugh," He rose a paw to lick off some sort of juice or pulp that got stuck to the fur on his arm. "I don't want to even _know _what this is." As he was doing so, some sort of red liquid fell from something behind him, and Maisha gasped.  
"Cheja, your neck!" She stared with worried eyes.

"Heh?" Cheja raised a paw to feel the open wound that was pouring blood once more. "Augh..." He slammed his front paw down on the floor hard, annoyed, making Maisha flinch. "...damn it. Wake the mandrill up, kid."  
"Let him rest." Dakima rose to her paws, speaking for the first time since waking up, and it made both Maisha and Cheja jump. "Come here. I'll look after it." She flicked her tail for Cheja to sit at her paws.

"So," Dakima began casually as Cheja slowly sat down in front of her. "rough-housing, were you?" She smiled at the way Cheja silently stiffened at this.

"You were watching us?" Maisha asked curiously.

"Mhm." Dakima nodded absentmindedly, keeping her eyes pinned on the wound as she grabbed for some more cobwebs that she had gathered before she walked over.  
"Why were you spying?" Cheja asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
Maisha tilted her head, wondering why Cheja had just been acting so fun and playful a minute ago, to now, where he'd just be snappy and short-tempered again.

"Well, I didn't want to interrupt." Dakima replied quickly, placing an easing paw on his shoulders. "Calm yourself...this isn't a bad thing, anyway. I think it was really cute. Especially strange for _you_, Cheja."  
Cheja cringed as the opened up wound was touched, though he didn't speak. He was too deep in frustrated ponder. He wasn't usually one to be called _cute_.

"Be glad I don't tell Rafiki," Dakima went on, smirking. "knowing him so far, he'd be furious."  
"Yes," Maisha stared at her pleadingly. "please don't. _I _know him well."  
"Hm," Dakima smiled and laughed lightly. "I wont." She glanced over at the mandrill who was still sound asleep. "He is getting older, I think. He probably goes into deeper sleeps. Still, you're lucky he didn't wake up."

There was a silence, and right when Maisha was about to speak again, a voice from the entrance cut her off, "It's done! Where's that damn bird? Is he happy?" Lord Gyasi made his way into the tree, glancing around crossly.  
Dakima gasped. "Father!"

"What are you talking about, My Lord?" Cheja asked.

"Vorker is dead." Gyasi told him.  
The three younger lions gasped.

"You..killed him, My Lord?" Cheja stammered.

"Indeed I did." Lord Gyasi narrowed his eyes at Cheja. "And by the way, son, I thank you for those things you said yesterday. I really thought you'd join up with your father."  
"Never." Cheja shook his head, sighing. He really hid just how much he was moved by Lord Gyasi calling him "son", even if he didn't mean it the way it felt. In fact, as much as Gyasi slapped Cheja as a cub, he would always seem like a father, and a better one at that, compared to Vorker.

Dakima was like a sister, and so was Maisha. Mothers, Cheja had problems with, because neither his real mother, nor Penzima were really to his liking. Neither were very motherly figures at all.

"Why did you come yesterday?" Dakima asked her father, tilting her head.

"Well, some hornbill flew by during the battle. Told us that if we didn't help them with this current problem, it could just as easily become our own in the future. So we were off."  
"The whole pride came?" Dakima's eyes widened.

"Yes." Gyasi nodded. "I came here, and the rest of the pride went to fight Vorker's army." He glanced around the tree. "Who ordered that bird to come into the Outlands?"  
"He did." Maisha flicked her tail over to where Joka and Nafisa slept. "Prince Joka."  
"Sleeping, is he?" Gyasi narrowed his eyes. "Well, you just tell him Lord Gyasi thinks he's a clever boy." He shuffled his paws uneasily. "I couldn't have turned down a message like that. There was no way I'd ignore."

"Okay." Maisha smiled, staring at her brother's body which was comfortably curled around Nafisa's. "He was amazing yesterday, wasn't he?"  
"Amazing like a king." Rafiki's voice made them all jump. They hadn't even heard him standing up, but the old mandrill indeed came walking out with his stick. "If Kovu was there, he would have been proud."  
"Very proud." Dakima agreed.  
Maisha put on a fake smile and nodded, while Cheja stayed off to the side with what seemed like a permanent irritated glare on his face.

"Well, I'm off then." Gyasi sighed, rising to his paws and turning his back on them.

"Wait," Dakima gasped. "where are you going?"  
"To speak with King Kovu." Lord Gyasi murmured. "Out-of-character me thinks that war is currently un-nessascary."  
"Really?" Dakima lifted her head hopefully.

"Hey," Maisha smiled shyly at him. "why don't you ask my father if you can join the pride?"  
Gyasi stared at her for a few heart-beats in silence. "I.." He looked away. "..I don't think he'd want that."  
"Why not?" Dakima asked.

"He clearly stated, as Cheja over there said, that they have more than enough males. Three. Even if one died, Joka is here. Then there'd be Cheja and Dewaloo and myself, and Kafara-"  
"Forget Kafara." Cheja growled lowly, making each of their heads turn. His fur was fluffed out in an unusual manner. "He's savage."  
"He was just doing the job that I now wish I hadn't even assigned him to, Cheja." Gyasi murmured, shaking his head sadly. "He is not savage in the least."

"If he wasn't, he wouldn't have agreed to it." Cheja pointed out angrily. "He's good at speaking his mind, isn't he?"  
"Either way," Gyasi glared at him pointedly before turning back to Maisha. "There would be too many males." He stared at her hard, seeing the disappointed look on her face. "Perhaps," He cleared his throat. "we can work out the position of allies, though."  
"That'd be wonderful." Dakima said happily.

"Good." Lord Gyasi nodded. "All we need is Kovu's approval." He dipped his head to each of them, shared a quick nuzzle with his daughter, and then left.

"Eh, I was wrong." Cheja growled crossly, watching after the male and began speaking once he was out of earshot.  
"Em...about what?" Joka's drowsy voice murmured.

"Oh, you're up." Maisha's ears perked up.

"Yep." Nafisa as well got up and stretched. "Say, was that Gyasi?"  
"Yeah." Dakima nodded. "He is going to ask Kovu if our pride and yours can be allies."  
"Wait..._what_?" Joka sat up, almost to his full height, and he looked at them disbelievingly. "_Lord Gyasi _said that?"  
"Oh, Vorker is dead." Maisha exclaimed.

They spent the rest of the time talking over what they had found out, and what they hoped for in the future.

After a while, they headed back to Pride Rock after Erevu finally rose from his long sleep. Maisha said goodbye to Cheja, and even Dakima decided that she should stay with her father's pride, and so they were forced to part with her as well. Not forever, however. They'd meet again.

Maisha herself, in fact, was thinking about leaving. But she found that if they were to have new allies, staying might have been worth the "lies".

* * *

"Joka! Maisha!" Kovu and Kiara spotted their children making their way towards Pride Rock, and they rushed over to greet them. Vitani came running for both Erevu and Nafisa as well. The whole rest of the pride came to greet them as well.

"We've been so worried about you," Kiara whispered, nuzzling Joka feircely, though she glanced at Maisha with a bit more of a cautious expression. "and what are _you_ doing here?"

"Mother, please allow Maisha to rejoin." Joka begged. "I know she regrets what she did, right Maisha?"  
"Uh..." Maisha shrugged slightly, not exactly replying right away. "...I suppose so." She didn't want to let Joka down by leaving. She didn't have to love her parents to love Joka, after all.

"Very well." Kovu nodded, and Kiara, with narrowed eyes, did so as well. "By the way." He began. "We have a new ally."  
Maisha's head lifted happily. "That's great!"  
"I never knew Gyasi took interest in that, but he killed Vorker." Kovu went on and on about yesterday's happenings, but Joka and Maisha already knew too well.

* * *

That night, Maisha was curled up within the cave, though closest to the exit. Since she had previously been banished, she had to work her way back up into everyone's trust. This, strangely enough, upsetted her. Right when she thought she'd never want to grow close to the pride again...

Soon enough, she fell asleep. Though, she dreamed a dream she hadn't experienced in a long while, she almost forgot about it...

She woke, face-down on cracked ground.

"Ah, hello again, my dear." Scar's sinister voice made Maisha's fur stand on end.  
"Oh," She glanced up at him. "hello."  
"So," Scar looked pleased as he stalked up to her, examining the scar across her eye, as if making sure it hadn't disappeared, before he began to circle her. "you've done it."  
"I've...done what?" Maisha tilted her head.

"Let the truth out, of course!" Scar exclaimed. "As well as killed that murderer, Simba. He's gone, and the Pride Lands are safe once more."

"Oh, yeah.." Maisha gave a small smile. "I..guess I did, Scar."

"Scar," Zira prowled through the foggy background. "did you congratulate Maisha dear on succeeding?"  
"Of course." Scar nodded to her. "A good little listener, she is. Isn't she?"  
"Yes.." Zira flashed Maisha a motherly smile.

Maisha stared at them oddly for a few moments. For some reason, however, something suddenly did _not _seem right. Not at all...

* * *

Meanwhile, while the rest of the pride was asleep, Joka and Nafisa were padding through the forest in which the waterfall resided in. The air was misty, and much of it was visible with moonlight poking through the trees. The sky was absolutely cloudless. It was beautiful.

"Even more pretty than the last time we came here." Nafisa commented, leaning her head on Joka's mane.  
"Tell me about it." Joka murmured, rasping his tongue over her head.

They neared the edge of a river with a long yet strong and sturdy branch hanging over it, and both young lions climbed on top of it. The trees above them were parted there, and the moonlight shimmered down on both of their pelts. From there, they nuzzled passionately, and though the night was rather chilly, they kept eachother warm as they pressed closer and closer together. The closeness was only broken by an occasional lick on the muzzle or head, but apart from that, they did not separate as they sat there. Their tails intwined, hanging over the branch and dangling inches from the water. Their reflections rippled at the surface.

Joka slightly broke apart from her to lick her neck several times, and Nafisa gazed at him lovingly, slowly lowering herself onto her back, and the Prince placed his arms around her neck, lowering his body. His chest fur brushed against hers, and their muzzles touched once more.  
"I love you.." Nafisa murmured, her icy-blue eyes closing contently.

"I love you too." Joka said in turn, lowering his head to rest it on her shoulder, closing his own eyes and drinking in her sweet scent.

* * *

**So, the main reason for this chapter is, well...I feel the characters needed a break. xD SO much stress. (Yes, yes, before you say anything about them being fictional, I'm aware .) I guess it also just depended on the mood I was in... Anyway, reviews ARE appreciated, big time. I do like writing these, so if no one says anything, well...that's okay, I guess?... :'( ... xDD Anyway, I just hoped you liked it.**

**I'm also able to point out a favorite line of mine within this chapter, and it had to be...**

** "You're in no condition for a fight. I informed you of this just seconds ago...remember?" - Maisha (this line just cracked me up as I read it over, even if _I _wrote it!)**

** Anyway, I think one more chapter is in order. So... :D**

**(I also have a special announcement at the very end! Well...it wont be special if you didn't like the story, but if you did, you'll like it. :D ) **


	28. We Both Learned

After a while, Joka and Nafisa got tired, and they jumped down from the branch to go sleep within some soft undergrowth. Nafisa curled up, and Joka rapped himself around her, resting his head on her shoulders. The last thing he remembered was gently stroking her back fur before he himself drifted off into undisturbed sleep.

Maisha woke, the last thing she had been doing was staring strangely at Scar's and Zira's odd, rather eriee expressions. Surely they were genuine. They had done so much for the pride! Simba was gone. That was that...

"Hey, uh..Maisha, you up?"

"Huh?" Maisha turned around to see Taja sitting up from where he was previously laying, staring at her with curious amber eyes. "Yes, Taja." She nodded, smiling.

"Can we, uh...talk outside?" Taja murmured.

"Of-of course." Maisha tilted her head at him before rising to her paws to meet up with him at the middle of the cave and continue onward and out, walking side by side.

"I didn't really get the chance to...to say what I was..meaning to say." Maisha muttered when Taja didn't say anything right away. "Zazu came flying in, and..I almost completely forgot."

"Hmm...I see." Taja stared straight forward, his expression blank. For a moment, he sort of reminded Maisha of Cheja, with his calm, curt and even subtle way of saying things. "I suppose, if you are bringing it up now...you wish to say it?"

The two padded across the grassy, lush Pride Lands after climbing down from Pride Rock, and they walked up a hill to sit under a tree.

"Yes," Maisha shrugged. "I guess I should."

Taja placed his paw on hers, pulling himself closer. "I'd love to hear it."

Maisha breathed out, staring into his eyes. Then, she suddenly took off, feeling rather playful again, "You're going to have to catch me first!"

It was much similar to play-fighting with Cheja that morning, except...it was not a sibling-like, friend relationship that she was dealing with, but...something perhaps more than that.

Taja chased her across the field of grass silently, until he ran her into a tree, in which he pinned her against.

Maisha smirked up at his wicked expression. "I _love_ you, Taja." She pushed her muzzle into his before he had time to react.

Taja's head shot back slightly, though he quickly found himself easing into her touch. He loved her too, he always had. He just couldn't find the words to say in response.

Maisha breathed in his scent, her eyes closing. She wanted nothing more at that very moment. His arms were rapped around her, and that was all she really needed. Taja smiled lovingly as he and her lay down against the tree together, pressing their heads together in a long nuzzle. He didn't feel like he was hugging a murderer. He was hugging his mate, his soon-to-be wife. That _was_ that...

Morning came.

Joka and Nafisa rose to greet it in happy spirits. Neither knew of anything bad that could happen now. It was all over. The battle was won, and they could be together without any more worries.

_Despite new problems once we're King and Queen. _He reminded himself silently.

Though he didn't mind. Nothing could possibly be worse in the near future than anything that had happened in the past few days. But at the same time...it prepared him. It prepared him and toughened him up. He learned from this whole journey. Perhaps Maisha had been through more than him, but he felt wiser and stronger for sure.

Gazing at Nafisa with his calm, greenish-blue eyes, he then realized that he as well gained something, more like some_one_, that he would most certainly protect with his life.

_Then again..._ He smiled.

She'd get mad at him for saying that. That was what he loved about her so much.

Making their way back to Pride Rock, Joka and Nafisa met up with Taja and Maisha who looked equally happy.

"What's up, guys?" Nafisa chirped, a spring to her step.

"Guess who's getting married!" Taja and Maisha both grinned at them.

"Likewise." Joka beamed, brushing up against Nafisa. "I've found my queen."

Nafisa laughed lightly, licking him on the cheek.

They happily congratulated eachother, then made their way back to see the pride again. And their parents.

Maisha was far happier than before. She found someone to absolutely love to death, and the friends she had made on her journey were just a few paw-steps away from reach..but most, above all...she was with her brother again. There was no one she shared the same kind of connection with. Even after all that happened over the last few days. Not even Cheja or Taja were quite the same in her mind.

In any case, she was pretty sure she was on her way to becoming care-free again, like the old days, when she was just a cub with no thought of what the future would hold.

She smiled at this.

Her next highest hope was that of a cheerful future with Taja. They'd have cubs, and they would hopefully not live through the same types of horrors that she and her friends had to endure.

The one thing that Maisha _did _want of her cubs that happened to be quite similar to her own life was that of learning. Just as her brother had, she had learned so much. It felt good for it all to come to this end though. She needed a break. She was sure Joka, Nafisa, Taja and everyone else needed it too.

Tomorrow was a new day though. Whether it be a drought, a stampede, an un-timely death of any sort, backstab, banishing, a birth..she could go on. Maisha reminded herself to be prepared for all of it. Something she hadn't done from the very beginning.

_Don't lie either, Maisha, _Her _own _voice told her, and a mischievious smile played across her muzzle. _right, uh...I'll have to tell the truth about that antelope that '_I_'_ _supposedly caught on my solo hunt. Thanks a lot though. Dad'll never let me hear the end of it!_

The End.

* * *

**That's the end! Well, I'll bet you read that bottom thing there..kinda..can't really go past there without seeing it...**

**AHEM, anyway! It's been quite a long, fun road. And I know, I was wondering what I was going to do about Nafisa covering for Maisha on her solo hunt. I sorta just left that off like it was nothing, right? So I decided to make it a funny gag at the end. -fails majorly-**

**Also, you may ask what I plan to do about the Scar and Zira thing. I left that off too, didn't I? Didn't really seem fit for an ending gag though, so...**

**Sequel :DD What do you think? I don't _want_** **Scar and Zira to get owned though. D: They're so epic! Well, I'll find a way, probably...**

**Anyway, please review. This is the first story I EVER finished. So tell me how you think I did. 8D**


End file.
